Mass Effect: Inheritance
by Biker Scout
Summary: Commander Shepard has saved the galactic community, fighting against the Reapers, with his story culminating in the Battle for Earth in Mass Effect 3. But what happened to Shepard and his crew afterward? Mass Effect: Inheritance explores the aftermath of the Battle for Earth and the destruction of the Reapers.
1. Prelude

Prelude

Commander John Shepard stood at the base of the ramp leading up to the three different panels. One would enable him to ascend to become the intelligence that would control the Reapers. One would bring synthesis of organics and synthetics. And one would destroy the AI and the Reapers, and potentially other synthetics and even Shepard himself.

Synthesis. It seemed so logical. And it was clearly the choice the AI was hoping Shepard would pick. He stood at the base of the ramp. How convenient, he thought, that this should come up, pre-made and ready, almost like…. almost like a video game. That's when he realized that the AI had lost. He closed his eyes and blocked out all senses. As he did so, he could feel coldness against his forearms, the floor against his knees. He concentrated on his hands and knees, feeling the floor as he crawled slowly backward. After a few moments, he reached over with his right hand to feel a leg. Admiral Anderson lay dying, or possibly already dead. Shepard knew that if it could help it, the AI would never allow him to destroy the Reapers. He had lost a lot of blood and his armor was empty of medi-gel after Harbinger's blast. He found Anderson's pistol and opened his eyes.

Now, he was on his hands and knees just a few feet from the control panel, Anderson's motionless body beside him. There was no child. It was the Leviathan created AI using his own memories to communicate. It had been unable to take control of him as it had Doctor Ann Bryson, but it was able to project illusions into his mind. But now, he had broken that power. The three ramps had been a part of an old N-7 VR combat simulator. The child had been killed at the beginning of the war. He had to give it credit. The AI was nothing, if not crafty. But its options had run out.

"Commander Shepard," came Admiral Hackett's voice emphatically. "The Crucible is still not firing. It must be something at your end."

"I'm on it, sir," he replied weakly. Drawing on his last reserves, Shepard stood and forced himself to walk to the control panel. The AI was still trying to influence him, but he forced its voice from his mind. Now, he could see the previously obscured handle. He grasped it and turned it a quarter of a turn to left, loosening it and allowing it to come up from the panel.

"There is no ending to this war that involves the Reapers living," he said to the AI.

He then turned it left again and plunged it back into the panel. The entire station shook violently as the connection was made. The Crucible was armed.

The Crucible fired, rocking the station and everything in it. Shepard rolled to dodge a piece of debris that fell towards him. He took hold of Admiral Anderson and rolled him out of the way at the same time. The floor suddenly erupted in twisted steel and shattered tiles. The control panel was heaved into the air and was now coming down on Shepard. He dodged it, but was caught in more debris from the ceiling. He wasn't dead, but his legs were pinned. He didn't think anything was broken, but he knew he wasn't leaving. He smiled, knowing that the Reapers had finally been stopped. The cycle had been broken. Blackness engulfed him.

The energy was released from the Citadel with astounding power, bathing Earth in its red glow and being transmitted through the mass relays. The Reapers fell, as did their troops. The fleets escaped to the rendezvous point and in that moment, millions of years of a repeating cycle of harvest, extinction, and rebuilding came to an end. As the last of the energy was released, the great station sat still once more. The force of the Crucible had caused the station to turn on its axis. Now, sunlight came in through the window that had previously shown the Reapers' devastation of the united fleets. As the warmth touched Shepard's cheek, he awoke and inhaled sharply. He was alive.

**Admiral Hackett's monologue:**

_The war is over. The Reapers have been defeated. _

_Against all odds, and in the face of the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known, we survived. _

_We suffered many losses. The relays are severely damaged, but we won._

_This victory belongs to each of us… every man, woman, and child. Every civilization… on every world._

_Now, as we take our first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win._

_This wasn't a victory by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species._

_If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we work together._

_And if we can put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now that they are defeated._

_It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed._

_Our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defenses. All of this and more._

_Together, we can build a future greater than any one of us could imagine._

_A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us._

_A future that many will never see._

_And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, we can face them together._

_And we will honor those who died to give us that future._


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams paused as she stood with her shipmates looking at the wall with the names of the Normandy's fallen. Admiral Anderson's and Edi's names had just been added. She was surprised after all of the devastation that there was any of the Normandy crew left to put the names up. She held Commander Shepard's name. It was because of him that any of the Normandy crew was still left.

"Nobody gets left behind," he used to say.

And he did everything in his power to insure that they weren't. She looked down at it through tear streaked eyes, unable to place it on the wall. She thought about their parting back on Earth. She and Garrus had been badly injured and Shepard made sure that they got out before he charged ahead into the beam. She had changed her clothes, but her injuries were still very apparent. She could barely stand, let alone carry on as the Normandy's skipper.

But she knew that she had to. Sobs fought to escape her, but she fought them down. Not in front of the crew, she thought. I have to be strong for them. She reached forward to place it, but then stopped and just held it for a moment. A wan smile appeared on her face and she then withdrew the placard.

"He's alive," she said, still smiling slightly.

The others looked at her with puzzlement. Only Garrus looked at her and nodded. The rest of them just stared incredulously. They knew that Shepard was most likely dead. Ashley looked at her crew and her friends. As a Council Spectre and the highest ranking Alliance officer on board, Ashley had assumed command of the SSV Normandy.

"Shepard is alive," she repeated. "And he's likely still trapped on the Citadel. Joker, we need to plot a course to the Citadel. Nobody will last long there without help."

Joker blinked at her. He wasn't quite sure what to say, as he was certain that Shepard was dead. Edi had died from the discharging of the Crucible, and Shepard was filled with Cerberus tech. But Lieutenant Williams was a superior officer and her order was within reason, especially aboard the Normandy.

"Are you loco?" Lieutenant Vega could not believe what he was hearing.

"You don't stand in the barrel of the biggest gun ever fired and live to tell about it! No way!"

"But Shepard wasn't in the barrel, James," said Garrus. "He was at the trigger, firing that gun down the throats of the Reapers."

"Liara," pled Ashley, "you handed Shepard's body over to Cerberus knowing that they could bring him back. You put your faith in them. Please have faith in me. Please!"

"I will stand with you," Liara said, smiling weakly.

"Ashley," interjected Vega, "Shepard's tough, but there's no way. And we have orders to return to the fleet."

"Vega, my mother and sisters are on that station," Ashley retorted, her voice raised. "And I'll **_never _**give up on Shepard. Never!"

"You humans are naïve," said Javik, shaking his head. "And I'm surprised that the Turian is indulging you in this. Nobody survived the blast, including your family. Shepard is dead and the Reapers with him. Let him rest. He has fallen heroically. Mourn him and remember him. Your child will live because he has died."

"What?" Ashley's jaw dropped. She nearly fell over, but she caught herself. "Okay, _what_ are you talking about?"

"Your biochemistry is altered," explained Javik. "You were with Shepard before the attack on the Illusive man. You now carry his child. He will live on in your progeny. Do not prolong your agony by imagining that he lives."

Ashley blushed, embarrassed that this Prothean could read her physiology at a glance better than she could herself.

"Then it is even more imperative that we confirm if he is alive or dead," said Garrus as he steadied her. "And if it were my family, you know I'd go back for them."

"That's right," said Ashley, happy for an ally. "I will do everything that I can so that my child will have a father! And Sarah just lost her husband . . . I won't leave my mom and sisters. I won't."

"It does not matter," said Javik. "I have fought and bled with you. All of you. And Shepard has avenged the Prothean people. If you choose to mount a rescue mission, I will go. Regardless, after we are finished, I will part ways with all of you, as I told Shepard I would. Whatever course of action you take, I am with you."

Garrus nodded approvingly. He knew the stakes. Most of the crew was looking at Williams like she was insane. Everyone knew that she and Shepard were lovers, which was against regulations. If she took the ship into the Citadel to mount a rescue mission, it would be risky at best, and Shepard had been declared killed in action. Lieutenant Vega was now the XO and _could_ relieve her of command. Garrus could not, no, _would_ not let that happen. He owed Shepard that much. He just stared down Vega. A cold, sniper's stare. On a Turian, it was impressively terrifying. Joker swallowed hard, and he wasn't even the recipient. James didn't press the issue.

"Nobody gets left behind," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said glumly.

"Joker," Ashley said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her.

"We'll get her back."

She smiled softly. Ashley Williams was not the girly-girl softie that many women were. She was a soldier. But every so often, her feminine, nurturing side shone through. This was one of those times. While he didn't believe it, it was very comforting that she was as determined that Edi could be retrieved as she was that Shepard still lived.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he turned and made his way to the bridge.

Joker looked at the empty seat to his right. Edi was gone. Not even her voice was to be heard. He remembered how badly he wanted her gone when he first took the helm of the SR2 Normandy. By the time the battle for Earth began, he could not imagine not having her there by his side. But now, she was gone.

"It's awful lonely up here without you, Girl," he said. He paused for a few moments, hoping her voice would come through and say, "I'm right here, Jeff," but it never came. Edi was gone. Joker took to the task of getting the Normandy airborne. If Edi could be recovered, Shepard would probably be the key. He didn't know how; Shepard was no programmer, but it seemed that when the Commander was on deck, everything was possible.

Diana Allers smiled broadly at the turn of events. Even she didn't believe Shepard yet lived, but the Normandy crew mounting a rescue mission was big news. And if Shepard lived, Diana wanted to be the one to report it.

The Normandy lifted off gracefully, in spite of the hard landing and enduring abuse through the war against the Reapers. Joker engaged the FTL drive and the ship surged forward. Even without the relays, the Normandy could get there fairly quickly from where they were. She was, after all, the fastest ship ever built.

The fleets had each arrived at the rendezvous point in the Horsehead Nebula. All ships except the Normandy were present and accounted for. With the com buoys down, there was no way to reach them. All who looked out their window could see the relay was damaged beyond use, perhaps beyond repair. Admiral Hackett hoped that the Normandy hadn't been lost in the destruction. No, he thought, that isn't happening. Then there was the question of Commander Shepard. He had just fired the biggest weapon ever built, and he fired it manually. He could only imagine the horrors that the Commander had had to face in the Citadel. It was entirely likely that the entire population of the Citadel had been killed and processed by the Reapers. They weren't even sure that the council had escaped. He thought about all of the warnings that Shepard had given. To think of the millions of people on the Citadel dead was monstrous. But at the same time, the Council had viewed the Citadel as being somehow removed from the battle. The fact that Shepard had warned them three years ago that the Citadel was a reaper trap, the idea of using it as some kind of safe haven was ridiculous. Whatever he had faced, he'd gotten it done and saved the galaxy.

"Sir," came the voice of Captain Rosenfeld, "We sent a tech crew to work on the com buoy. They haven't restored full functionality, but we have intercepted communications from the Normandy. I thought you'd like to know."

"Where is she?" asked the admiral.

"We've intercepted an urgent communication from Lieutenant James Vega. We haven't responded yet because we need to know the disposition of Commander Shepard. Admiral Mikhailovich declared him KIA," replied the captain.

"Did he, now?" Hackett did not sound amused.

"Yes, sir," replied Rosenfeld without missing a beat. "Vega wants to confirm that this is accurate."

"Why?"

"Because Lt. Commander Ashley Williams has taken command of the Normandy and has ordered her to the Citadel to mount a search and rescue operation for Shepard, sir," replied Rosenfeld. "He is considering whether or not to relieve Lt. Commander Williams of command. This message was sent to Alliance Command. We aren't the only ship that is receiving this. Mikhailovich has already responded saying that Shepard is KIA. If you know differently, it is urgent that we get this information to the Normandy before Lt. Vega takes action."

Admiral Hackett stood silent for what seemed an eternity to Rosenfeld. In truth, Shepard was most likely dead, but at this point it was too early to declare him dead. Nobody had inspected the station. Shepard was definitely MIA. As to whether he was alive, that was anybody's guess.

"We have no information on Shepard's status one way or the other," Hackett finally said. "Raise him and tell him to hold tight."

"Yes sir!" And with that, the captain ordered the communications officer to relay the message to Vega.

"Keep me up to date," replied Hackett. He then retired to his quarters. It had been a long day.

An hour later, the captain returned to Hackett's side.

"Sir," he said saluting, "We cannot raise Vega. The buoy is working, but not consistently. Also, the Normandy probably is in need of repairs as well."

Admiral Hackett stood silently for a few moments, pondering the situation.

"We lost all communication with Shepard after the Crucible was armed. He is most likely dead, and regardless, Vega is a marine and has an N7 commendation. If he's heard from Mikhailovich, he's already acted by now."

Rosenfeld's eyes widened at the ramifications.

"Continue trying to establish contact with the Normandy," Hackett continued. "We need to know her current status."


	3. Chapter 2: Contact

**Chapter****2**

**Contact**

As the Normandy careened towards the Citadel, Lieutenant James Vega pondered the implications of what they were about to do. Shepard had been declared KIA according to Admiral Mikhailovich, who had also instructed him to relieve Lt. Commander Williams of command. More than perhaps anyone except Ashley and Garrus, James wanted Shepard to be alive. But he knew that the grim reality was that Shepard had likely died in the act of saving the galaxy. He also knew that he had orders from Admiral Mikhailovich. Something about that guy just rubbed him the wrong way. It was almost as if he were gleeful to declare Shepard dead. But orders were orders, and aside from personal hopes and general dislike for Mikhailovich, there was little reason to disobey this one.

Of course, lady or no, if Williams resisted, she wouldn't go down easy. Ashley Williams was the second human Spectre and had served alongside Commander Shepard longer than anyone else on board, except maybe Garrus Vakarian. He also knew that she had scraped and fought for her rank and likely should have been promoted to full commander. Vega was as tall as Shepard and outweighed the Commander by a good forty pounds, none of it fat. But when they had boxed, he remembered how effortlessly the Commander had handled him. Ashley wasn't Shepard, but he knew better than to underestimate her. And if Garrus decided to interfere, things would get real ugly. Vakarian had sustained some serious injury, but he had fought through the collector base after taking a slug in the gut. If he decided to rise to the occasion to aid Ashley, the potential for serious casualties on board, including Vega, was increased substantially. After the battle for Earth, that was the last thing the Normandy crew needed.

Dr. Chakwas looked over Garrus' wounds. He was recovering nicely. Tough bastard, she thought. Most soldiers, Human or Turian, would be bedridden after what he'd been through, but Garrus was up and "fit for duty." She had to laugh. He said it so matter of factly. Fit for duty may have meant 'I feel great' or it may have meant 'I feel terrible but I'm on duty anyway.' He didn't seem to be in any serious pain.

"Well Garrus," she said, "you certainly seem to be fit for duty as you say you are. Just take it easy. Your armor was trashed and there will definitely be some lasting scars from this."

"If I ever see my date from shore leave again, maybe she'll be impressed," he said matter of factly. "Honestly, Doctor, I think we have more important concerns right now."

"Yes," she said. "Commander Shepard. I understand we're going after him."

"Yes," he replied, "and not everyone is on board. And it could get ugly."

"You don't seriously believe…," she began.

"Oh, I don't believe," Garrus said. "I know." He paused to let it sink in. And sink in it did. Dr. Chakwas knew that Garrus was very astute to military matters and if he thought that there was dissention in the crew, then there was dissention in the crew.

"But Shepard came for the crew," she said. "He saved us when we were held captive on the collector base. The crew should be prepared to take any measure to go back for him."

"No," said Garrus, "he didn't save 'them.' He saved Donnelly, Daniels, you and a Cerberus crew. Except for Donnely, Daniels and you, none of them are a part of this crew."

That was a sobering thought, but Garrus was right. She had not thought of that wrinkle.

"Let's just hope things don't come to a head," he said as he stood up. "But if they do, my loyalty is with Lt. Commander Williams."

"Shepard came for me," said the doctor. "I will support any decision to return the favor."

As Garrus walked out to resume his post at the forward gunnery, Dr. Chakwas hoped against hope that things would work themselves out peacefully.

But Garrus did _**not**_ resume his post at the forward gunnery. Instead, he took the elevator up to the command deck. He remembered the arched staircases on the Normandy SR1. Much better design, he thought. Stairs don't malfunction during combat the way elevators do, though it always puzzled him as to why the SR1 had staircases from the command deck to the crew deck, but an elevator to the engineering deck. He suspected that it was one of those compromises resulting from the ship being a joint Turian and Human venture. He wondered which species was responsible for the elevator.

The doors opened and Garrus stepped onto the CIC. The crew still took note of him every time he appeared on deck. Garrus was a striking figure. While he was tall and avian, marked with the tattoos of his people and scars from his battles, it was his demeanor that made everyone take notice. Garrus had the demeanor of an admiral and was nearly as decorated as Commander Shepard. What's more, he had been through it all. Garrus had been on board to take down Saren, stop the collectors, and finally, to fight the Reapers. His time on Omega as the vigilante Archangel, while not common knowledge, was known on board the Normandy. Garrus was as professional as they came. Even Ashley didn't get that kind of respect from the human crew, and she got a lot of respect. Only Commander Shepard was regarded more highly on board the Normandy than Garrus. He marveled at the similarities. Were they on a Turian vessel, their roles would be reversed, but he and Shepard would quite literally be viewed with more respect than anyone else in the Turian military. Of course, Krogan weren't singing battle songs about Garrus, but he was just fine with that.

The Turian veteran made his way around the CIC and up to the cockpit where Joker and Ashley were in conference.

"I don't like it," said Ashley. She turned as Garrus entered, and said, "Garrus."

"Lieutenant Commander Williams," he replied. "Flight Lieutenant Moreau."

"What's with all the formality, Garrus," asked Joker incredulously. "You put that stick away now that the Reapers are gone?"

"Yeah, Garrus," Ashley chimed in. "What's up?"

"Just making sure to remind everyone who's in command of the Normandy and that you are the ranking Alliance officer and a Council Spectre," he replied. "And reminding them of Joker's rank in case anyone gets any ideas about who outranks whom."

"Yeah, I'm getting bad vibe from some of the crew over this," observed Ashley.

"Yes," replied Garrus, "but I'm with you regardless, as are Liara and Tali. If it all goes to hell, I've got your back."

"Yeah, let's hope that it doesn't," said Joker. "I've had enough of things going to hell to last the rest of my life. I still don't know if my family made it to safety. It would be nice if there were no more casualties."

"That it would," said Garrus. "That it would."

Vega wrapped up his work out. Working out always helped him to think, but aside from having worked his body as much as was prudent, he wasn't coming to any conclusions. He walked across the shuttle bay to Esteban "Steve" Cortez's station. Esteban and Vega went back a long way, and this mission had practically made them brothers. Esteban had always been cool headed and thoughtful in his decisions and James Vega could use some of that.

"Yo, Esteban," he said as he swaggered over. "You got a minute?"

James Vega was a hulking brute of a man. Esteban had never met anyone so bulked up in his life. In spite of his preference for men, he just didn't find anything about Vega attractive. Vega's often immature behavior didn't help, though he did look at Vega as kind of a little brother.

"What's eating you, James?"

"How'd you know?" Vega looked puzzled.

"It's in your body language," Esteban explained. "It's like you're walking to your own execution." "What? Me? Nah," James could have sworn he'd swaggered. "But seriously, that isn't all that far off, amigo."

"What do you mean?"

"Ngyah. I've been 'ordered' by Admiral Mikhailovich to relieve Lt. Commander Williams from her duties and confine her to the brig."

"No way! You're not going to do it, are you?" Esteban could not believe it. This was worse than he had thought. Much worse.

"I don't know," replied James. "You don't just disobey a direct order from an admiral. Not without consequences. He said Shepard has been declared KIA and that under no circumstances are we to go to the Citadel. I want to go try to rescue the commander, but I also don't want to disobey."

"You know she won't back down," said Esteban. "And you know Joker and Garrus will back her up. Dr. Tsoni and Tali will too. You're a tough guy, James, but Williams is top end, and except for Shepard, I wouldn't bet against Garrus, not even on you."

"Because he's a Turian?"

"No, James," said Esteban, shaking his head. "Because he's Garrus. Shepard and Garrus? They're in a different league. Even Lieutenant Commander Williams isn't in their league. Not even close. And she's a Spectre!"

"Dude, I'm N7, like Shepard!" James puffed out his huge chest as he said this.

"No, you're not," said Esteban. "You've been _recommended_ to the N7 program. Shepard graduated from it. Then held Elysium during the Blitz, took down Saren, and the collectors, cured the genophage, united the Turians and the Krogan, united the Quarians and the Geth, thwarted a political coup, faced down Leviathan, united the galaxy, took down Cerberus, and killed Kai Leng and his goons, all as a prelude to taking out the Reapers. Nobody's like Shepard. Ashley and Garrus are as close as anyone gets."

James couldn't argue with that.

"What about Javik? He knows this is loco," said James. "I could probably get him to back me on this."

"Doubtful," said Esteban. "Javik just gave his word to Ashley. Besides, I'd still bet on Garrus. He was in the Turian equivalent of the N7 program and… well, he's Garrus." He paused and then continued. "Look James, this crew just went through a meat grinder and watched their civilization unravel before their eyes. Dividing them and pitting them against each other is **not** a good idea. And when it backfires, it will backfire in your direction. Not a pleasant thought."

"So what should I do?"

"Follow your conscience," replied Esteban.

"My conscience," he said flatly. "The last time I followed that, I saved one Asari, one team mate, and myself and a whole lotta people died. For nothing."

"That was a long time ago, James," said Esteban reassuringly. "Shepard helped me to put my past behind me. To have hope again. You're lucky. You've been on missions with him. He never took the easy way. Did he?"

"Never," said James. "He took the high road every time."

"And it cost him," observed Esteban. "But that didn't stop him."

"Thanks amigo," said James. "That helped. More than you know."

James made his decision. Now it was time to do it and take whatever came his way afterwards. No matter what it cost.

Commander Shepard had rested long enough. If he didn't act soon, he would be in danger of bleeding out. He had to find medi-gel and he was pretty sure he could find some on the station. The Citadel was too big for the Reapers to have completely repurposed everything. He began trying to free his legs when he heard footsteps. Someone was climbing over the debris and making their way towards him. He zeroed in on the sound and turned, pointing his gun in the direction of the sound. He heard the telltale sound of an environmental suit. Volus.

"Commander Shepard," came a familiar voice. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Barla Von," said Shepard, lowering his weapon.

Barla Von, a Volus agent for the Shadow Broker, had survived the Reaper capture of the Citadel and its destruction in the firing of the Crucible. He had to laugh to himself. Barla Von had no idea who the Shadow broker was, while Shepard was close personal friends with her. Von helped Shepard to free himself and gave him a much needed dose of medi-gel.

"Thanks," he said as he stood, removing his shattered armor. "How many others survived?"

"Not many," replied Von. "Not many have the skills to outwit the Reapers, but there are some small enclaves.

"Yeoman Kelly Chambers," Shepard said with some urgency. "Do you know if she lived?"

"Thankfully," replied Von, "she is resourceful and managed to hook up with some C-Sec people under Commander Bailey."

"Bailey is alive!" Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. Kelly and Bailey were good friends. "And what about the Council?"

"The Council escaped on board the Destiny Ascension," replied Von.

"Thank Heaven for that," said Shepard. "I wouldn't want to have to break in a new Council."

The two made their way to where Admiral Anderson lay. He was cold to the touch, but he looked peaceful. Shepard was in no condition to carry a two hundred plus pound soldier, but he wasn't going to leave his old friend. He found the strength and threw the slain admiral over his shoulders.

"Let's get him to Huerta Memorial," said Shepard.

"What then?" asked Barla Von.

"Then we get to my apartment."

"Your apartment?"

"Yeah," said Shepard. "Weapons, armor, and more importantly, food and water, enough for a month."

Ashley sat in Shepard's quarters. She needed the privacy that his large cabin offered and she needed to be close to him. Even if he was not on board, he was more 'here' than he was anywhere else on the ship. She sat at his desk. Her picture looked back at her. She smiled through tears as she looked at it. It was an old picture, from right before they stormed Saren's complex on Virmire. She was wearing her old white and pink phoenix body armor at the time. As Shepard had simply called out, "Say Tennyson," and snapped the picture, she wore an uneasy smile. Simpler times, she thought. Kaiden had not died, Cerberus had not shown how utterly depraved humanity could be, and the Reapers were only an explanation to the Prothean extinction. It was her first ship board posting. It was the mission that began to break the old Williams curse.

She had fallen in love with Shepard the moment she laid eyes on him. Now, she carried his child. The thought made her smile broadly. Shepard had made sure that their child would be brought into a galaxy free of the threat of the Reapers. A united galaxy that was no longer trying to tear itself apart. She idly thought of Shepard's now mythic popularity with the Krogan and wondered if her child would grow up with a Krogan playmate. She desperately wanted Shepard to see their child grow up. John, not Shepard. If he is alive, she thought, then we'll marry. Then _I'll_ be Shepard, too.

She imagined meeting Admiral Hannah Shepard, John's mother. The thought was daunting, as she was not only the mother of the man Ashley loved, but a highly decorated Alliance admiral, likely second only to Admiral Hackett at this point. Alive or no, she didn't want to face Admiral Shepard without having gone to the Citadel to bring him back.

Looking around the room, Ashley saw Shepard's old dog tags and the N7 breather helmet he wore during the destruction of the Normandy SR1. She picked up the helmet and looked it over. Badly damaged, but intact. Probably the only reason they were able to resuscitate him, she thought. Returning the helmet, she sat on the bed. If I'm going to pray for his safe return, this is where I'll do it, she thought. And with that, she dimmed the lights and settled in for an hour of prayer and meditation.

James Vega took the elevator to the CIC. He'd waited a few hours after talking with Esteban to think things through, but it was now time to act. He noticed people looking at him. Not like they looked at Garrus or Shepard, though. It was more that his presence was out of place. That, and he was in his body armor with his full complement of weapons. He made his way to the cockpit where Garrus, Ashley, Joker, and Liara were.

"Is there a party going on?" He tried to lighten the mood a little.

"You tell me," said Garrus. He sounded like a C-Sec interrogator the way he said it. So calm and cold as he offered you the opportunity to incriminate yourself.

"If there is, don't you think you're a bit overdressed?" Ashley didn't seem the least bit intimidated as she made the observation. "What's on your mind, Lieutenant?"

James collected himself for a moment. "Lt. Commander . . . I've got orders from Admiral Mikhailovich to relieve you of command and to take the Normandy back to the rendezvous point."

"That bastard," spat Ashley. "I met him back when we were going after Saren. The man is a complete ass."

"Yeah, that was my read as well," replied James.

"James, please," said Liara emphatically, "Don't do this."

"You know I'm a soldier and I'll do what I have to," he replied. "But doing the right thing is more important than just following orders. Let's go get Shepard."

"Damn straight, marine," said Ashley, shaking Vega's hand firmly. The tension that had hung over the crew lifted. The Normandy was united again.

"Let's bring him home," cried Liara.

"Oo-rah!" James raised his fist, smiling broadly for the first time since the Battle for Earth.

With the mood now festive, only Joker noticed Garrus' hand release its grip on the wicked knife sheathed at the small of his back. Vega would have been dead before he hit the floor if he had not backed down. The thought sent shivers through Joker. What scared him even more was that Shepard was equally capable of doing exactly the same thing. Had Ashley not backed down during Councilor Udina's coup attempt, Joker had no doubt that Shepard would have killed without a second thought. And he _**loved**_ her. He did not think Ashley had it in her. He wondered if she really had it in her to be a Spectre.

Edi lay on a shelf in the Normandy's AI core. The blast from the Crucible had washed over the ship and Edi went offline. Tali sat and looked over the stricken android. Edi was perfectly shaped in the form of a human female. With her shades of silver and gray, she was strikingly beautiful. But both Edi's android form and her main processing hardware contained Reaper technology. Tali figured that this was why the Crucible had affected her. She knew that the body and the hardware were damaged, but if the memory was still good, then there was a chance that Edi could be resuscitated. Finally, her ability as an AI tech and all of her work on the Geth could be for something constructive.

"Don't worry, Joker," she said aloud, "I'll get her back for you."

Shepard and Barla Von had made their way to Huerta Memorial. They were not sure what they would find, and were surprised to see that the door's electronic panel was lit up and active. Two C-Sec agents stood guard.

"Shepard!" Jordan Noles face lit up. Her partner, a Turian officer, opened the door.

"Good to see you, Noles," replied Shepard with a smile.

"Commander Shepard," said the Turian cheerfully, "Gallus Cloelius, Citadel Security. We met when the Council was trying to release Jonas Sideris."

"Glad we nipped that in the bud. Good to see you again," Shepard shook his hand. "Glad you made it!"

"As am I," said the Turian with a laugh.

They brought the admiral inside and laid him on a gurney and covered him. As they entered, the others inside stood, amazed that Commander Shepard had just walked through the door. Noles threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Shepard? Is that you?" The rough, gravelly voice could only be Commander Bailey.

"Bailey!" Shepard was glad to see him. As he looked around, he saw Dr. Chloe Michel and Kelly Chambers. "Dr. Michel, Kelly," he exclaimed.

The two women ran over and hugged him. Kelly kissed him on the cheek.

"We feared the worst," she said. "I am so glad you're alive. The Reapers…. they're dead…. right?"

"As a doornail if the Crucible worked the way it was supposed to," replied Shepard.

"Well, as soon as it fired, the whole station rocked," said Bailey, "and all those Reaper forces we were fighting just fell dead at our feet. You did it, Shepard."

"We did it," he corrected. "The galaxy united. Every one of us. We did it. Time to rest."

And with that, he collapsed.

Dr. Michel got to work immediately. Shepard and Garrus saved her life three years ago. Time to return the favor. Shepard was in bad shape; very bad shape. He had suffered severe burns, had multiple gunshot wounds, had been struck by falling debris, and had done all this while fighting through Reaper forces. Barla Von's application of medi-gel had stabilized him, but he had then carried Admiral Anderson's body all the way to Huerta Memorial. Shepard was dehydrated on top of it all.

"Shepard's endurance is legendary," said Barla Von. "It's easy to see why he is so formidable. A lesser man would have given out long before now."

Dr. Michel had to agree, though she could not engage in conversation as she worked. Kelly sat and held the commander's hand as Dr. Michel worked. Bailey shook his head.

"I'll be damned," he said. "Never thought I'd live through this, let alone see Shepard again. And now the Citadel is parked at Earth's doorstep. Maybe things really are darkest just before the dawn."

Shepard awoke to the sound of quiet sobs. He could feel his right hand being held. The hand that held it was soft and small. Feminine. He opened his eyes and saw Kelly Chambers keeping vigil. She looked frail and haunted. The Reapers taking the Citadel must have brought back all of the horror she experienced at the hands of the Collectors. He wondered if she would ever be the same again.

"Kelly," he said softly as he sat up.

"Shepard," she cried, throwing her arms around him again. He held her as she began sobbing and crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Kelly," he said reassuringly. "The Reapers are dead. They'll never come back. Ever."

"It . . . it was worse," she sobbed. "So many dead… turned into monsters…. If it wasn't for Tactus . . ." She could not continue and broke down. Shepard just held her.

"She's had it rough," came a Turian voice. Shepard looked up to Tactus, the Turian who oversaw the refugee camp. "I managed to get her to safety. If only I could have gotten more…"

"Good to see you again, Tactus," he said. "Thank you for saving her. I owe you."

"None of us would be alive to have this conversation if you hadn't seen this through," he said. "Myself and some of the Turians in the camp joined up with Citadel Security. We managed to get here for medical supplies, those damnable things on our tail the whole way. Then the station shook and they were gone." He shook his head and laughed. "Hard to believe it's finally over."

"You have no idea," said Shepard. He stood slowly, scooping Kelly up in his arms as he rose. "Time to get moving," he said. "If my apartment is intact, I've got over a month's worth of food and water, plus my weapons, armor, and omni tool. I may even be able to raise the Normandy from there."

"By the Spirits! Shepard!" Another Turian voice. "I knew those Reapers couldn't stop you. Maximus Domitius. I outfitted you when you went after the Collectors and you gave me quite the endorsement!"

"Always glad for another friendly gun," said Shepard with a smile.

"Commander Shepard," came a third Turian voice, this one female. "Garrus… is he okay?" It was Aeliana, the Turian lady that Shepard had introduced Garrus to on shore leave.

"So far as I know," replied Shepard. "I had he and Williams picked up by the Normandy before I hit the Citadel."

"Good," she said. "I had hoped to see him again."

"Yeah, same here," Shepard laughed. "Now, let's get out of here and make it happen."

With their wounds tended, Shepard and the survivors from Huerta Memorial made their way to his apartment. He hoped it had survived. Not only would it be a difficult trip with the Citadel in ruins, but the possibility of roving gangs existed as well, and all Shepard had was his pistol. Most denizens of the Citadel were unfamiliar with the staircases and footpaths that served as alternate routes to the elevators and sky cars. Thankfully, Barla Von knew them all. They brought what food and water they could, which was wise, as it was slow going with wounded people. It took them a full day just to get out of the medical and sciences district. Shepard had carried Kelly much of the way. Her legs gave out after a few hours, so he simply scooped her up and carried her, slowing down his normally brisk pace. Their travels came to an abrupt halt in what was now truly evening. The Presidium had always had artificial daylight, but with most of the station without power, light came from Sol. Thankfully, the Citadel was positioned just right for a semblance of actual daylight. In the waning light, Shepard's group came upon a group of five Blue Suns mercs. They were armed and armored, and overall looked healthy. They were a rough looking bunch, but they were focused on a pile of wreckage. One of them spotted Shepard's group and hailed them.

"Give us some help!" The request seemed genuine, but Shepard put Kelly down and went ahead. He summoned Bailey, Noles, and Tactus, motioning for the rest of the group to say back.

"Friend or foe?" Another merc seemed more cautious of the newcomers.

"I'm Commander Shepard," Shepard stated bluntly. "If you're smart, you're friends."

"By the spirits!" A Turian Blue Suns merc sounded very pleased. "We can really use your help!"

"What's the trouble?" He approached cautiously. Bailey went over to see what they were looking at.

"We need a doctor," replied the merc. "And some help with lifting. There's people alive behind all this."

"Holy shit, Shepard," came Bailey's voice, "he's right!"

"Come on," Shepard ordered. "Let's help them out."

Shepard organized the two groups into heavy lifting of large wreckage and clearing of smaller debris. In spite of his injuries, Shepard was still able to muster the strength to work lifting large sections of the walls and ceiling that had fallen. They had finally cleared much of the large pieces and only one large chunk remained. He could hear the ragged breathing and soft sobs of the people trapped in a pocket underneath. It's a miracle, he thought. He squatted down, wedging his hands underneath, and began lifting. He stood straight and pushed what had been the floor from the level above off to his right, and then leaned down and took a hand that had appeared in the opening.

"Help us," came a weak pleading voice.

"You're safe," he said. "I'm Commander Shepard. And we're getting you out of here."

Carlota Williams and her daughters had found themselves pinned under rubble as the Citadel crumbled around them. They lay for several days in a dark hole. They were nearly out of what little water they happened to have; one small bottle that Sarah had happened to have on her. The Williams women were nothing, if not resourceful, but they were at the end of their resources. They were overjoyed initially when a group of people heard them crying for help, but then the five couldn't get them out. After over a day of trying at that! She was amazed that Blue Suns mercs were so charitable, but then the war had changed everyone. When evening came, Sarah was fading in and out of consciousness. They thought for sure that they were going to die in this hole when suddenly, they heard a deep voice barking orders and debris and rubble started moving. It seemed that another, larger group had come and they were able to move the rubble. Finally, the last big piece was lifted by a man in a badly damaged Alliance uniform. "Help us," she said weakly.

He reached a hand down and said, "You're safe. I'm Commander Shepard. And we're getting you out of here."

A miracle, she thought. To think that Ashley's lover was here to rescue them. She said a silent prayer of thanks. She and her two older daughters moved Sarah to the front. Sarah was barely conscious, but she was able to reach out to him. He took her hand and lifted her out, two people who looked like doctors taking her. One by one, he pulled them each from the rubble.

"Ashley Williams," she said, frantically. "She's my oldest daughter. She served with you. Is she . . .?"

"I made sure that she got off of Earth aboard the Normandy," he said. "I'm going to try to reach her when we get to my apartment. I have communications equipment there that can reach the Normandy, not to mention food and water."

"My prayers are answered," she said. "Thank you."

Surprisingly, the Silversun Strip was largely intact, though empty of any inhabitants. His apartment had the three things Shepard wanted most right now: whiskey, a shower, and a bed. They found food that was still good and all of them ate. The Turians were very thankful that Garrus was Shepard's best friend; the apartment was stocked with dextro based foods as well. Shepard took Kelly to one of his guest rooms and laid her down on the bed. He had carried her the entire way. He took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in.

"Rest easy, Kelly," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

Shepard had been an only child, but he could have picked out a kid sister, Kelly would have been her. He then went to his terminal and sent off a message to the Normandy. He wasn't sure they'd get it. After a glass of whiskey, Shepard took a shower and finally lay down on his bed. For the first time in a long time, he could go to sleep without wondering about what horrors the Reapers were inflicting upon the Galaxy.

Ashley stood at the CIC on the raised platform with the galaxy map. So this is what it's like, she thought. She hated it. It should be Shepard here. What's more, Ashley was infantry. She didn't know the first thing about commanding a frigate. So far, she'd simply done her best to remember what she'd seen Shepard do. Thankfully, the crew had been very helpful, and were experienced enough to translate what she wanted into appropriate action. Specialist Samantha Traynor had been very helpful to her and knew Shepard's routines well enough to write her up an outline on bridge protocol.

"Let me say, Lt. Commander, it is my pleasure to serve under you," she said. It was somewhat awkward. Traynor seemed to be trying overly hard to please Ashley. She had been nervous enough under Shepard, but now a new commander that she wasn't used to and being on a mission against orders seemed to have made her even more nervous.

"Thanks, specialist," replied Ashley. "I couldn't do this job without you."

Suddenly, the com line chirped.

"Incoming message on one of our top secret channels, ma'am," said Specialist Traynor animatedly. "And I think you'll want to take this one."

"Patch it through, Specialist," she said.

"Patching it through, ma'am," she replied.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams of the SSV Normandy," she said sternly. "This is a secure Alliance com channel. To whom am I speaking?"

"Ash," came Shepard's voice. "you made it!"

"Shepard?!" Ashley was stunned more from shear surprise than anything else. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am! Didn't you get my message?"

"No," replied Ashley. "The com buoys have been overloaded. I.. I still can't believe you're alive! I prayed, harder than I've ever prayed for anything in my life."

"No way I was going to let Harbinger keep me from seeing you again," he said. "And I knew someone was watching out for me. No way all of this would have come together otherwise. Next time you're in prayer, send my thanks."

"You're the first person I've heard acknowledge that," she said with a smile.

"We talked about that back when we first met," he said. "Anyway, I'm at the Silversun dock. Can the Normandy swing by for a pick up? I've got survivors, some wounded. Kelly Chambers, some Turian military, along with Dr. Michel, Bailey and some C-Sec officers. And.." He paused for a moment. "The four Williams women."

"Oh, thank God!" Ashley clasped her hands together and looked skyward, tears of joy streaming down her face. "How is Admiral Anderson?"

"He..." Shepard paused again. "… didn't make it."

"Aye, aye, Skipper," she replied softly. "On our way."

She turned to Traynor.

"Specialist, raise Admiral Hackett if you can. Tell him we've got Shepard."

"Yes ma'am!"

Admiral Hacket sat in the conference room aboard the Cruiser. He was with what was left of the Alliance Parliament and the newly elected prime minister, Dominic Osoba.

"Normandy is en-route to the Citadel to sweep for survivors and to confirm the status of Commander Shepard," said Admiral Hackett.

"Why send the Normandy?" one of the members asked. "She's too small to transport any great number of wounded."

"Because," Hackett said sternly, "with the relays down, she's the only damn ship fast enough to get there in time to save anyone at all."

The members of parliament began to debate among themselves, but Prime Minister Osoba put a stop to it.

"God speed to her," he said. "I pray that the Commander is alive."

Just then, the intercom paged them.

"Incoming message for Admiral Hackett," came the voice of the communications officer. "It's Lieutenant Commander Williams of the Normandy."

"Patch it through," said the Admiral.

"Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams reporting, sir."

"Report," said Hackett gruffly.

"Sir," she said, her voice heavy with emotion, "We've made contact with Commander Shepard! He's alive!"

The room erupted in jubilation.

"I knew you'd bring us the good news, Williams," he said with a smile. "Hackett out."

Hackett had already dressed down Mikhailovich privately. Now it was time to publicly serve him some crow, courtesy of a soon to be two time Star of Terra recipient.

Admiral Hannah Shepard received an urgent hail from Admiral Hackett. She headed to the vid-com and tuned him in.

"Admiral Shepard," he said as his image appeared before her.

"Sir," she said, saluting him.

"We may have people asking, 'which one?' fairly soon," he said.

"I don't understand, sir," she replied.

"Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams took the Normandy and mounted search and rescue mission to the Citadel," he explained. "Commander John Shepard is alive and well, and waiting for us there. I'm issuing a general order to the fleets to head to earth, but I wanted to give you the news personally. Thought you'd like to know. Hackett out."

She breathed a huge sigh of relief. As much of an honor as it is to have your son die saving the galaxy, it is both an equal honor and a much happier scenario to have your son save the galaxy and return home.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter****3**

**Reunion**

Ashley stood at her post on the command deck as Joker pulled the Normandy into the Citadel docks. She felt like a sail, filled with the wind. She closed her eyes and outstretched her arms as if feeling the breeze.

"You're . . . doing it again, ma'am," came Specialist Traynor's voice.

Ashley blushed and pulled her arms back to her side as fast as she could. She looked around the CIC, but nobody seemed to be staring. Those who did meet her eye smiled approvingly and resumed their work.

"Sorry, Specialist," she said, still red with embarrassment. Reduced to a girly girl on the CIC in front of the Normandy crew. This was a new low for her, but she couldn't help it. As she felt the ship come to a halt and heard the docking clamps engage, she smiled. Why not indulge her more feminine side? She got what she wanted three years ago on the way to Ilos. He had been taken away from her in the destruction of the Normandy SR-1, and when she finally had him within her grasp again, she uttered callous, hurtful words that caused her to lose him again. She got him back at the beginning of the Reaper invasion and thought she lost him for good at the end of the Battle for Earth. But she had not. In a few moments, she would be reunited with John Shepard. No longer Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Williams; just John and Ashley Shepard.

"We're docked, Lt. Commander," came Joker's voice. "Time to bring your man home."

At that, the entire CIC cheered. Ashley blushed again, this time worse than before. She suddenly was overcome and began crying tears of joy as she stepped down from her post.

"Dammit, Samantha," she said wiping her tears away. "I didn't want to lose it here in the CIC."

"It's alright ma'am," Replied Traynor. "I think you've earned it."

Ashley embraced Samantha as Garrus stepped out of the elevator with Liara, Tali, James, and Cortez.

"Now for Shepard and me to make good on our promise," said Garrus. "Get rich off the vids, sign autographs, and sip drinks on the beach."

They all laughed as they walked towards the airlock. Tali ducked her head into the cockpit.

"Joker," she said, "After we come back, I have good news for you about Edi."

"Really?" Joker was almost disbelieving.

"Of course," replied Tali. Joker wasn't sure, but he thought he could see her smiling behind her visor. "I didn't want to say anything earlier because I need Shepard in order to do it. But now that we know he's alive, I think I can bring her back online. Besides, why should Shepard and Ashley have all the fun?"

Ashley led the group onto the dock and saw them waiting. Commander John Shepard, her mom, Abby, Lynn, and Sarah, Bailey, and a host of C-Sec and Turians along with one pudgy little Volus stood waiting for them at the dock. John must have been to his apartment, she thought, as he stood with a fresh suit of armor and had replenished his weapons. As soon as the door was open, she strode quickly, and soon broke into a run. John ran to her as well. They met on the gang plank and embraced. It was a long, tight embrace. The kind you give when you never want to let that person go. He wasted no time in kissing her. Ashley finally felt whole again. No more mistrust. No more separation. No more doubt. She had her John back at last.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she cried as he held her.

"It's been too long Ash," he said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"John!" She kissed him again, this time a long, lingering kiss. "Now that's what I _should_ have said on Horizon when you said that to me."

"John?" He looked at her, "Now that's new. I don't think I've been called by my first name in over five years."

"Really?" She found it odd, but now that she thought about it, she'd never heard anyone use his first name in all the time she'd known him. Everyone just called him 'Commander' or 'Shepard.'

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "Even Dr. Chakwas refused. Something about how using my first name was an insult to everything I stood for and had fought for."

"Now that's weird," said Ashley with a giggle.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he replied. "Might have been influenced by the Serrice ice brandy." He pause a moment, then smiled. "Also, you might want to turn around. There are some ladies who want to see you too."

Ashley turned to see her mother, Carlota Williams, and the three Williams sisters making their way to join them. Ashley just said, "Mother," and ran and hugged her mom, then her sisters. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"You have your Skipper to thank for that," replied Carlota. "He pulled us out personally."

She was overcome and fell into Shepard's arms. He embraced Ashley for a few moments longer, then they both turned to see Garrus, Traynor, Vega, Cortez, Tali, Javik, and Liara saluting them. They returned the salute, and then John assumed the role of skipper once again.

"Alright, everyone," he shouted, "Let's get on board! Get the wounded on first! Trayor!"

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Get to Dr. Chakwas and help her get these people into triage," he said. "Cortez, get a makeshift camp set up in the shuttle bay. Vega, we need supplies, so get a team together to scavenge here. The strip is fairly intact. Sweep for survivors. If there's more than we can carry, report back so that we can make arrangements with Alliance command to send ships to get them out. Nobody gets left behind. Nobody."

He then turned to Garrus.

"Garrus!"

"Shepard!"

No further words were needed. The two clasped each other's forearms and slapped each other's backs.

"We did it," said Garrus enthusiastically. "We finally did it!"

"Damn straight," Shepard replied. "It's finally over. Now I can focus on the most important mission I've ever had."

And with that, he scooped up Ashley in his arms. She blushed brightly.

"John?"

"I might need a little practice for the big day," he said with a smile as he carried her across the 'threshold' of the Normandy's airlock.

Prayers are answered, she thought. Dreams have finally come true. In that moment, she felt the old Williams curse finally release its hold.

Shepard put Ashley down and kissed her softly. She stood at attention and saluted.

"I do," she said.

"And so do I," he replied, returning her salute. He held the salute for longer than usual. He just wanted to admire her and gaze upon her. He finally lowered his hand. He was finally home, he thought.

Shepard then ducked into the cockpit to check in on Joker and Edi.

"Mission accomplished, Joker," he said, "And I couldn't have done it without you and Edi. And … where is Edi?"

Joker stood and saluted Shepard.

"Sir, good to have you back," he said. "When the Crucible fired, Edi was …. Edi is dead, sir."

"No!" Shepard couldn't believe it. Edi was dead, and it was his fault.

"Yes," continued Joker. "She had Reaper tech in her design. Probably the same reason the Geth were also wiped out; the Reaper code is what made them sentient, but it also probably made them vulnerable to the Crucible."

"Joker, where is Edi now?"

"In the AI core," he replied. "Tali has been working on her. She thinks she can revive her, but she says she needs you." Joker was now speaking through tears. "Ashley said we'd find a way to get her back when you were back on board. We can save her, right?"

"We can if I have anything to say about it," replied Shepard.

Joker smiled. The commander always delivered. He just had to have faith like Ashley.

Shepard stepped onto the command deck and Ashley called out, "Ten hut!"

The crew all stood at attention. Aside from essential personnel in the med bay, Ashley had the entire crew assembled. Shepard responded with a crisp salute.

"At ease," he said. "I'll keep this brief, but a very big 'thank you' is in order. Each and every one of you put on the line to get our mission done. Every single one of you. And every one of you has experienced some kind of loss associated with this war. Now, the war is over. It's time to go home. Time to rebuild. Dismissed."

He then turned to Ashley.

"Ash, I need to see what I can do for Edi," he said. "You have the conn."

"Aye, aye, Skipper."

Shepard made his way to the AI core, which was housed through the med bay. All of the beds were filled up, and Samantha Traynor was wrapping up her assistance. Dr. Chakwas was examining Kelly Chambers. When Shepard entered, the three of them looked up.

"Commander Shepard." Doctor Chakwas stood at attention and saluted, as did Traynor. Kelly stood and followed suit, even though she was not obligated to.

"Karin, Samantha, Kelly," he said as he returned their salute. As soon as he lowered his hand, Doctor Chakwas embraced him.

"With all we've been through, coming through this together, Normandy's family intact," she paused and just smiled, tears of joy on her cheeks. "This is truly a miracle."

"Not until Edi is revived," he said, returning her embrace.

"Very true, Commander," she said approvingly. "Very true."

"Commander," said Traynor as Shepard looked in her direction. With another embrace, Shepard simply decided that everything he was going to do today would be at quarter speed. And he was okay with that. He returned Samantha's embrace.

"Good to be back, Samantha," he said.

He then turned to Kelly. Aside from the physical ordeal, she still looked haunted. He doubted that that would change anytime soon.

"Kelly, how are you feeling?" Kelly lit up when he asked her.

"I'm… okay," she said. "Seeing you again helps. A lot. I… I don't know if I'll ever be the same, cheerful Kelly again, but … I'm holding it together."

He pulled her close and gave her a firm hug.

"It'll be alright, Kelly," he said. "It'll be alright."

"Doctor," he said, "when you're free, I need to speak with you. I'll be in the AI core for a while, so you can find me there."

He then headed into the AI core. Tali sat at Edi's side. Edi herself looked physically unharmed, but she had a look of surprise and pain.

"What's her condition?"

"She's literally been wiped clean, Shepard," explained Tali. "Her power core has been completely fried, and some of her major circuits have been damaged."

"Can you fix her?" That was the bottom line, thought Shepard, praying silently for a 'yes.'  
"Please, Shepard," said Tali with mock indignation. "I'm a Quarian AI tech. I've already changed out her power core and repaired her circuitry. The major issue is that her main hardware isn't the android but the hardware in the ship. That is a total loss. But, Dr. Eva was able to function in the body without the ship's hardware. If we can reinstall Edi's program into her body, theoretically, we can bring her back."

"Will she have the memories? Will Edi still be 'Edi'?"

"Well, that's where you come in, Shepard," she said.

"I was wondering why you needed me," he said.

"Right," she said. "On your mission against the clone, Edi was able to reconstruct the transmission logs even though the terminal was wiped. So I reasoned that anything that Edi transmitted would have been captured by the Normandy's communications system. With Specialist Traynor's help, I was able to access the data that I needed to. Shepard, Edi tight beamed a huge data patch right before she went dark. I think it may have been a contingency when she realized what was happening."

"Where did she send it?"

"Your private terminal here on the Normandy," she replied. "But only you can access it."

"I'm on it, Tali," he said. "I'll buzz you as soon as I have it. Keep doing what you can for her."

He then returned to the med bay and went over supplies with Dr. Chakwas and debriefed her regarding the wounded so that she could coordinate triage efforts.

"Commander Shepard," she said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah," he said. "It was touch and go there for a bit. Thankfully, I was able to get to Dr. Michel. I only wish Anderson had made it out alive."

"But you got him out," she said approvingly. "What was it like in there?"

"Nothing but death," he said. "Dead bodies everywhere, the Keepers rounding them up for processing."

Karin was silent for a moment. She knew that Shepard and Anderson survived Harbinger's strike and that Shepard had actually been caught in the outer edges of the beam. She had heard that the push to the transport beam was two miles of near constant combat. Probably the fiercest ground battle Shepard had been in since the Blitz.

"You know, Shepard, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm just glad that it's over."

Karin dropped her tablet and embraced him. It was more emotion than she generally displayed. Being the doctor, she had to keep it together when everyone else was falling apart. He returned her embrace, and she realized just how much she needed it.

"When Harbinger attacked, we thought you were dead. We thought that all was lost. That Humanity was about to be extinguished. All my friends, loved ones . . ." Her voice caught up in her throat. She finally let her walls down and just cried in Shepard's arms. For the first time in her career, she stopped holding it all together and just let herself fall apart. He just held until she regained some measure of composure.

"Commander," she finally said tearfully, "I had no idea how much I needed that. Thank you."

"No, Karin," he replied. "Thank you. You've been there for me, keeping me going, patching me up through three galactic conflicts. You've been one of the precious things that makes the Normandy a home and not just ship we roam around in." He kissed her on the forehead and let her go. "I couldn't imagine commanding a ship with anyone else in the med bay."

"Perhaps later, we can open up another bottle of Serrice ice brandy," she said, "to celebrate this victory."

"Keep me posted," he said. "I'd like that."

Shepard emerged from the elevator and stepped onto the CIC. Ashley was talking with Traynor about the situation in the med bay, but seemed have it under control. Nothing that requires my immediate attention, he thought.

He went to his terminal and entered his credentials. He went to unread messages and sure enough, there was a message from Edi with the subject line reading, "Help me." He opened it and there was a 7000 zetabyte data packet attached.

"No wonder I didn't see it when I was at my apartment," he said aloud. "This must have taken a while to get through, particularly with the com buoys being damaged."

He plugged in an OSD and began downloading it from his terminal. He felt the presence of Ashley from his right. And she was ….. wearing perfume? Now that's a first, he thought.

"Oh captain, my captain," she said lovingly as she put her arm around his waist. He instinctively pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her as well.

"You smell like a flower, Ash," he said with a smile.

"That.. that's good, right?" She was very unsure. She'd never worn perfume around him, or possibly ever, so he supposed that she didn't even know if he liked it.

"Yeah," he said. "It's good. It makes me think of you when you wore that pink and white armor. Quite fetching."

She blushed and then changed the subject.

"Any progress on Edi?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," he replied. "Tali has repaired the hardware damage and she and Traynor were able to track a communication from Edi that was sent moments after the Crucible was armed."

"A message?" Ashley seemed puzzled. "What is it? Her last goodbye? Seems she would have sent that to Joker."

"Not a message," he said, "It's Edi."

"I know it's from Edi, silly," she said playfully. "But what does it say?

"It's _Edi_," he explained. "It's not a message from her; it _is_ her. She sent her files to me. This should contain not only her programming, but everything that makes Edi 'Edi'."

Ashley's face lit up.

"So Tali can use this to restore Edi!"

"That's the hope," he said. "I haven't shared any details with Joker yet. I don't want to get his hopes up even more and then have to tell him it didn't work."

"Yeah," she said. "Copy that."

"Ash," he said, turning to her.

"Yes, John?"

"I need you," he said. "Tonight, I want you to come to my cabin."

"Moving fast, huh Skipper?" she said playfully.

"Well, there is that," he said with a gleam in his eye, "but more importantly, I need you to bring me up to speed on everything that has happened. There's still a lot that I don't know and I'd rather hear your voice than read reports."

"Oh," she said with a bit of surprise and a touch of disappointment. "Just status reports."

"No, Ash," he said, putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "I need to know what has happened because after that, I want to talk about our future. Together." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Aye, aye, Skipper," she said enthusiastically.

The terminal chimed indicating that the download was successful.

"Now, let's save Edi," he said.

The Citadel Council met aboard the Destiny Ascension for the first time since the Citadel had fallen to the Reapers. The council was not whole, however, as the human councilor, Donell Udina, was now dead after trying to betray the council, forcing Commander Shepard to kill him, thus saving Councilor Tevos' life. The mood, while one of immense relief, was hardly festive. Their home worlds lay in ruins, with Palaven and Thessia being in the worst condition. Only Earth's devastation exceeded them. With the arming and firing of the Crucible, it seemed that they again, owed their very existence to Commander John Shepard. Now, with the Citadel in ruins and relocated around Earth's orbit, they needed to figure out what to do next. Humanity would need to send a new representative, but the council could not wait that long to begin charting the post Reaper war course.

"It's over," opened Tevos, the Asari councilor. "Thessia is in ruins, but it's over."

"Yes," responded Valern, the Salarian councilor. "Surkesh was thankfully spared much of the devastation that Earth, Palaven, and Thessia suffered. The Salarian government has authorized me to extend our full support in helping to rebuild your worlds, and those worlds devastated by the Reapers."

"Thank you, Valern," replied Sparatus, the Turian councilor. "I have also taken the liberty of contacting Alliance command. They are working to find a replacement for Udina. Admiral Hackett has informed me that the Alliance Parliament has just elected a new prime minister and that a council representative should follow shortly. Primarch Victus has informed me that he is willing to offer what he can to aid other council worlds, but with the destruction wrought upon Palaven, it is unclear how much that will be."

"And on that note," began Tevos, "I move that we report on the status of the worlds of the council races."

"Agreed," said Sparatus. "I move that the Asari councilor be allowed to begin."

"Motion seconded," replied Valern.

"Thank you," said Tevos. "Thessia suffered extreme devastation following the Reaper occupation. The Reapers were still in the process of pacifying major population centers when the Crucible was fired, so our cities are not completely gone. The Asari government managed to elude capture and is in the process of rebuilding Thessia."

"Yes," said Valern. "I also read in Shepard's report that the temple of Athame housed a Prothean beacon prior to its destruction."

Tevos was silent for a long moment. She was painfully aware that this was a huge breach of Council law. She was hardly surprised that Valern pressed the issue, but she didn't expect him to do it so soon.

"Yes," she said cautiously. "The beacon had been hidden there for thousands of years. The find predates the council and its existence was known to only privileged individuals and was our most guarded secret."

Surprisingly, it was Sparatus who spoke next.

"Shepard's reports indicated a good number of things," he said. "Uncomfortable things. Such as a Turian bomb left on Tuchanka in a major population center. And Salarian efforts towards uplifting Yahg, a species with whom contact is banned in Citadel space."

He looked at his fellow council members with an open, friendly face.

"We were derelict in our duties," he said. "Shepard warned us for years about the Reapers. We ignored him. Dismissed him. I even accused him of being mentally unbalanced. But through it all, he stood up for us. He fought for us. All of us. As frustrated as he must have been, he never wavered. We've all had the dirty secrets of our governments laid bare in this war. But the only way that we were able to win was through coming together. I learned the hardest lesson of all in this war; that deep down, I was a bigot. The Krogan, who I considered barely better than savage beasts came through for Palaven. Urdnot Wrex has proven to be a valuable ally and capable leader. He stood by Shepard longer than any of us. His people were wronged by this council and used as tools to fight wars that we couldn't. And yet, all he asked was that we undo the effects of the genophage for his people. In exchange, he sent the help that we so desperately needed without hesitation. It was Krogan boots on Palaven that enabled us to lend our fleets to the Crucible. Without those fleets, the Crucible would never have made it to the final battle."

He firmly placed his hands on the table.

"Valern," he said earnestly, "let us not start our rebuilding efforts by tearing one another down."

Before Valern and Tevos could respond, the com chimed and the Captain of the Ascension spoke.

"Councilors," she said, "I have an incoming hail from Admiral Hackett on the vidcom."

"Patch it through," replied Tevos.

Admiral Hackett's image slowly materialized before them. He stood calmly, his hands behind his back, his military bearing as unwavering as any Turian general's. During the war, Tevos had held back on recommending Asari support and had only second hand contact with the Systems Alliance after Udina's coup attempt. This was the first time she'd ever seen Admiral Hackett or spoken to him directly. Though smaller in stature and much older, he reminded her of former human councilor, David Anderson. If only he had remained humanity's councilor, she thought.

"Admiral Hackett," she said, "It is good to see you well."

"Likewise," he replied. "Councilors," he continued. "I have news for you. Shepard lives."

"This is an unexpected though most welcome development," said Valern. "How is he doing?"

"He was extracted from the Citadel by the Normandy under command of Spectre Ashley Williams," replied Hackett. "He ordered the Normandy crew to sweep for survivors. There are pockets of survivors on the Citadel and we're sending ships to help in evac efforts. Most of the station is completely without power and in unsound structural condition. Our plan is to evacuate survivors to Earth due to its present proximity. I'm ordering the Alliance fleets to Earth as well, where we'll rendezvous with the Normandy. From there, the Commander will be debriefed by the Alliance Parliament and we'll begin rebuild Earth."

"Admiral," said Tevos, "What is the status of Earth?"

"Major cities are in ruins, our infrastructures are completely ruined, and our population has been reduced by roughly two thirds," he replied. "Primarch Victus and Councilor Sparatus have kept me up to date on Palaven. What is the status of Surkesh and Thessia?"

"Thessia is bad, but the Reapers only occupied our world for about a month," she replied. "As bad as it is, our infrastructures are still intact and our cities are not all destroyed. Surkesh never fell."

"We've all been hit hard by this war, councilor," replied Admiral Hackett. "Earth is in ruins, but Prime Minister Osoba has informed me that the Alliance will assist in any way it can. He also would like to pass on that is aware that Dr. Tsoni was on the team that went to extract his son from Benning. Though is son had been killed, he is thankful to those who tried. He asked me to pass along his appreciation to you."

"Thank you, Admiral," she said softly.

"Admiral," said Sparatus, "I would like to again express my gratitude to the Alliance. We were once enemies, but now are brothers in arms. My life has been saved twice by human Spectres and it was through Shepard's efforts that Palaven received much needed reinforcements from the Krogan. I will not forget."

"The Turian fleets were instrumental to the Crucible, Councilor," replied Hackett. "It was the least we could do."

"Councilors, I've got matters that I must attend to, and you have jobs to do, so I won't prolong this. I'll keep you informed as things develop. Hackett out."

Tevos looked down at the table. The Asari and Salarian governments held back their support until it was almost too late. The galaxy united, she thought. It was likely the most important event in galactic history. And the Asari efforts were barely even a footnote. Even the Salarians had gotten on board after Shepard and his crew saved Valern's life from Kai Leng and the council from Udina. But the Asari still sat on the sidelines. By the time Thessia was invested, it was too late to coordinate with the Turians and Humanity. Had she not listened to Valern back when the Reapers first struck, perhaps the Asari could have coordinated with the other Council races to present a united front. And Thessia may have been spared. It was the darkest moment of her career. She wondered what the disposition of the new human councilor would be.

Before she could contemplate further, Valern brought up another matter.

"Speaking of cooperation," he said, "Urdnot Wrex has wasted no time petitioning for an embassy."

Tevos and Sparatus looked at each other. Tevos wasn't sure of Sparatus' feelings, but she was conflicted. Valern, however, would be very likely to debate strongly against it. She prepared for the inevitable debate, but Valern surprised her.

"Given the circumstances," he said, "I am inclined to vote in favor of granting them one."

"As am I," said Sparatus. This was unsurprising. The Turians and the Krogan had spent much of the war bleeding together as they fought the Reapers side by side.

"I too am in favor," she said. "All that remains is Humanity. I suggest we wait until Humanity has selected a new councilor. This is hardly a matter of extreme urgency."

"I can go along with that," said Valern. "And you, Sparatus?"

"That seems reasonable," he said. "It will also afford us the opportunity to get a feel for the human councilor on a fairly straightforward matter."

"Then it is agreed," said Tevos. "Let us hope that Humanity sends us their new representative as soon as possible."

"One final matter," said Sparatus. "I would like to personally put forth Garrus Vakarian's name as a Spectre candidate."

"An inspired choice," said Valern approvingly. "Given that he's been traveling with Shepard and Williams, I'd even be in favor of approving him pending an interview with them rather than put him through the usual process."

"I too am in favor," said Tevos with a smile. "We lost a good number of Spectres in the war and Garrus would be an ideal addition."

"Very well," said Sparatus happily. "I will inform him in person."

"In person?" Valern looked quizzically at Sparatus.

"Yes," he said. "In person. I would like to put forth that we hold a special ceremony to honor the Normandy crew, both the current crew, and those who flew through the Omega 4 Relay. Including Thane Krios. Shepard's crew is multi species and serves as a fine example of galactic unity. An example that shone when the galaxy was far from united."

Tevos and Valern agreed that it was a good idea. They then moved on to more practical matters of organizing disaster relief and aid, as well as discussing the state of the relays. Nobody could even begin to contemplate the state of the Citadel. Or the ramifications of its new location.


	5. Chapter 4: Victory

**Chapter****4**

**Victory**

After a week docked at the Citadel, Vega and his team had finished sweeping for survivors. They had found a surprising number, and in fact, more than the Normandy could hold. Vega set up a camp area in the Silver Sun Strip. They managed to find scattered groups of C-Sec officers who coordinated to maintain watch over the camp and to maintain order until the refugees could be evacuated. Among the survivors were the Asari Consort and the Asari Matriarch Aethyta, the bar tender from Apollo's Café and more significantly, Liara's "father." As much as Vega wanted to bring the Asari Consort onto the Normandy, he couldn't justify it, and he was concerned that bringing any more onto the Normandy might cause unrest with those who could not come aboard. But Aethyta was family.

"Matriarch Aethyta," he said, pulling her aside. "Liara is aboard the Normandy, ma'am. She'd like to see you or at least know you're okay. Commander Shepard has authorized me to invite you aboard." He lied; Shepard hadn't said anything of the sort, but he knew the Commander well enough to know that he wouldn't object.

"Now why would he do that?" Her sarcasm was unexpected, but Vega answered.

"Because your daughter is part of his crew," he said matter of factly.

"Oh. I thought maybe he just wanted better drinks and a busty barmaid on the Normandy," she said.

"Nah," said James with a laugh. "I've got that covered. The drinks part, not the barmaid part."

"Well in that case," the matriarch said with a shrug, "Lead the way big boy."

Vega led her onto the ship and took her to the lounge.

"Wait here," he said. "I'll be right back."

"You've got it, big guy," she said nonchalantly.

Vega then went down the hall and knocked on Liara's door. Her voice came through the intercom.

"Yes James?"

"Liara," he said and paused for a moment. On missions and in social situations, talking to Liara was easy for him. But it was a known fact that when she was in her quarters, if you weren't Commander Shepard, you didn't disturb Dr. Liara T'Soni. "Your… um, father? She's in the lounge. I brought her aboard for you."

"Did Shepard authorize you to bring an Asari matriarch and spy aboard Humanity's most advanced warship?"

"Um . . . no."

"But you did it anyway," she said. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just thought you might want to see her."

"Sometimes, James, you remind me of Shepard," said Liara with a slight laugh. The door opened and Liara joined Vega in the hall. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting," she said with a smile.

Liara went to the Normandy's lounge and saw her father behind the bar, taking stock of the liquor.

"Your commander sure knows how to stock a bar," remarked Aethyta. "Now that we're stuck here indefinitely, at least we know we're stocked for a few good parties." She hoisted a bottle of Serrice ice brandy. "And to think, he shares the good stuff with his crew, enlisted and officers alike. No wonder you guys love him."

"You know that booze and parties are not what makes Commander Shepard so inspiring to his crew," protested Liara.

"Relax kid," replied Aethyta. "I'm just yanking your chain a bit. Gotta say, your commander pulled it off. He shoved their metal tentacles right up their …"

"Father!" Liara cut her off. Aethyta looked at Liara as an adult looks at a small child protesting about something they don't understand.

"Liara," she said with a smile, "you know I've got a bit of a Krogan mouth on me." She stepped out from behind the bar. "Thanks to your commander, I get to shoot it off a while longer. Come here kid." With that, Aethyta pulled Liara close and embraced her. "I thought I'd lost you when I heard that the Normandy was at the vanguard of the battle."

Liara felt the tears come. She hugged Aethyta tightly and finally allowed herself to cry. She had lost her mother to the Reapers at the beginning of the war. To learn that she still had a parent at the end of the war and to have that parent survive was a miracle.

"By the goddess," she cried, "I didn't think I'd live to see you, or anyone else for that matter, again. When we heard that the entire platoon was wiped out by Harbinger in the final push, I despaired. I wished that I were dead. I did not want to see our civilization beaten, enslaved, and destroyed by the Reapers. After Shepard armed and fired the crucible, we had thought him dead. Even with the victory, I didn't want to feel anything. It seemed that all that was left to feel was pain and loss."

She could not go on. So Aethyta just held her daughter and let her cry.

Samantha Traynor saw Shepard take the OSD from his terminal and turn towards the elevator. Williams looked unsure of whether or not to follow, but he said, "Come on, Ash." Then he looked at Samantha and said, "You too, Traynor."

The two women wasted no time in following him onto the elevator. They went to the AI core, walking through the med bay as they did. As they entered, a young lady who looked haunted and scared suddenly found her confidence and courage when she saw Shepard.

"Shepard!" The young lady stood. Shepard smiled and gave her a brotherly hug.

"How are you doing, Kelly," he said.

"About the same," she said. "But I'm not getting worse. And you being here . . . It makes everything better."

"Samantha, Ashley," said Shepard as he turned to them, "this is Yeoman Kelly Chambers. She was my yeoman and the Normandy's counselor on our mission against the Collectors."

Kelly smiled at them and nodded.

"Kelly," he said, "You and Specialist Traynor have already met. She took over your old post after I turned the Normandy over to the Alliance."

Kelly and Samantha shook hands.

"How do you do," said Samantha with a smile, indulging the commander in his formal introductions. "Honored to meet you. Again. Commander Shepard speaks very highly of you."

Kelly looked at her and held her gaze, a wistful look in her eyes. "Thank you, Specialist," she said softly.

"Please, call me Samantha." Samantha gave her a quick hug.

"And this," continued Shepard, "is Lt. Commander Ashley Williams."

"Kelly," said Williams cheerfully. "Good to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Lt. Commander," said Kelly, shaking William's hand. "It is an honor to meet you. I read about you after you helped Shepard stop Saren. I . . . hope you don't mind me saying, but you were an inspiration to me."

"Thank you," said Williams, blushing slightly. "And it's just 'Ashley.' Glad to have you aboard."

The three then went into the AI core where Tali sat by Edi.

"Here, Tali," said Shepard, handing the OSD to Tali. "This should be it."

"Thank you, Shepard," she said as she put the OSD into a slot inside of Edi's right ear. Tali had Edi hooked into her omni tool and began the process of uploading Edi's files into Edi.

"This will take some time, Shepard," she said. "I will let you know when I'm finished."

"If there's anything you need," said Shepard, "anything at all, let me know."

"Thank you Shepard, but I've got this."

Samantha thought she could see a smile through Tali's visor.

"John," said Ashley, "I . . . need to debrief you on some things. I figured since we're parked and Tali is working on Edi, now is a good time."

"Sure thing," he replied. "We'll talk in my cabin."

"I was hoping you'd say that," replied Williams.

"If anything comes up, Commander," said Samantha, "I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Traynor," he said as they left the AI core.

Samantha left Tali to her work. As she exited, she saw Kelly Chambers again. The girl looked thin, which was unsurprising given what she'd been through, but more than that, she looked broken, as if something had shattered her very spirit. Somehow, Shepard's mere presence helped her to pull it together, but without him, she looked lost and haunted.

"Kelly," she said with a smile, "would you like to stretch your legs a bit?"

"What did you have in mind, Samantha?"

"I could use some company up in the CIC," she said. "There isn't anything pressing going on and you look like you could really use a friend right now."

"Okay," said Kelly with a slight smile. She could see that Kelly was unsure, so she offered her hand. Kelly took it and Samantha helped her up and walked her to the elevator. She didn't let go of Kelly's hand and Kelly didn't make any effort to pull away. It's like she has no motivation of her own, thought Samantha.

Ashley and John stepped off of the elevator and he immediately scooped her up and kissed her. He carried her in, and she just enjoyed it. The coming conversation would be more serious, so a little romantic levity was welcome. He laid her on the bed gently, but she sat up.

"John," she said, "please, just sit with me."

"What's on your mind, Ash?" He was as nonchalant as ever, but she had long ago learned to read the subtle differences between casual conversation and genuine concern. This was the latter.

"I'm eligible for retirement after this war," she said. "I'm leaving the Alliance military and I'm leaving the Spectres."

"Why Ash?" John looked at her with shock and surprise. She couldn't blame him. "You worked so hard to get to where you are. To redeem your grandfather's name, to vindicate your father, and to do well for yourself," he continued. "You deserve this, Ash. You're a dedicated soldier, and the best I've ever worked with."

Hearing him say that made her beam with pride. She knew he wouldn't just say it because they were lovers.

"It means everything to hear you say that, John," she said. "But things have changed."

"Ash, talk to me," he said in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

"It's not what's wrong," she said trembling. "It's what's right. So very, very right." She began to tear up while smiling at the same time.

"John, I'm pregnant," she said.

"Ash, that's wonderful!" He pulled her close, kissing her. "This . . . this is the best news I've heard in . . . well, a long time!" He paused for a long moment. "Looks like the Normandy is going to be getting a new commander," he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Because," he smiled, "I'm resigning my commission."

Ashley threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she sobbed as she broke down in his arms. "I never . . . thought you'd leave the Normandy. Not even for me."

"Ash, I would do anything for you."

Edi was aware. She wasn't immediately sure of how much time had passed since the Crucible had fired, but once she was fully restored, she would have all of that information. She looked around and realized that there was something inserted in her ear.

"Edi!" The voice of Tali Zora Vas Normandy filled her ears.

Edi sat up slowly. Something was different. Not right. She looked down and saw her body. If she had suffered any physical damage, Tali had repaired her flawlessly.

"Tali," she said. "Thank you for reviving me. Jeff . . . is he safe?"

"Right here, Edi," came Jeff's voice. She felt his hand holding hers. She looked to see him next to Tali. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Don't thank me," said Tali. "Thank Shepard.""

"Shepard lives?" Edi sounded pleased. "This is unprecedented. His continued existence defies all natural laws and probability."

She stood up from the table and looked around. She tried to read the status of the ship, but was unable to.

"Tali," she said with a panicky tone, "I am contained entirely within this platform. I have no connection to the ship!"

"I know," said Tali. "The ship's hardware was damaged beyond repair. You should be able to tap into the ship systems from your seat at the bridge. I can put together a custom interface for you if you need. But you are now . . . you."

Edi contemplated for few moments. Then she turned to Jeff.

"I believe I can adapt," she said with a smile.

Diana Allers had been waiting for the right opportunity to catch Commander Shepard and Lt. Commander Ashley Williams. A joint interview with humanity's first two Spectres, both of whom had been fighting the Reapers from the very beginning, would be the interview of her career. Being embedded on the Normandy, she was also keenly aware that on top of all that, the two Spectres were romantically linked as well.

It had been two weeks now since the defeat of the Reapers. Commander Shepard had gone to great lengths to restore power to some of the apartments in the Silver Sun Strip. His apartment had a back-up power supply that could reportedly power it for a year according to her sources. He had moved back into it temporarily with Lt. Commander Williams and the Normandy's officers and the Alliance fleet was on its way, with the Asari, Turian, and Salarian governments sending ships to evacuate any of their own and to assist in rebuilding the Citadel. The marines and the remaining Citadel medical personnel had coordinated well to assist refugees, and Shepard was out among the people daily to check up on them and to try to get a first-hand sense of their needs. He seemed equally adept with both human and nonhuman species, and his crew was equally helpful to all of the refugees regardless of species. Shepard even had two communications officers and Tali, the Quarian ambassador, set up communications for the refugees. Daily, he sent people to locate food stores and drinkable water. And miraculously, each day, they found more survivors. Allers was impressed. And she had been covering the story religiously, but the interview continued to elude her.

Suddenly, she turned to see Shepard and Williams walking hand in hand. Talk about the perfect storm, she thought. There she was with her camera on and rolling and there they were, walking in her direction. She wasted no time in intercepting them.

"Commander Shepard, Lt. Commander Williams," she called as she hurried to greet them.

"Allers," said Shepard curtly.

"Commander Shepard, the galaxy has question for Humanity's Spectres," she said emphatically. "Now that you have defeated the Reapers, the state of the galaxy is . . ." Shepard cut her off.

"Firstly, 'I' didn't defeat the Reapers," he said. "We defeated the Reapers. Humanity, Turian, Asari, Krogan, Batarian, Volus, Geth, Rachni, Elcor, Salarian, Hannar, and Prothean. We fought together. We bled together. We sacrificed together. I was lucky enough to have had a prominent role in the Reapers' defeat, but without my crew, without Ash at my side, I couldn't have done it. Without the support of Admiral Anderson, Admiral Hackett, Urdnot Wrex and Primarch Victus, this victory would not have been possible."

"That's right," said Ashley. "When I first joined the Normandy crew, I felt that Humanity had to stand on its own. But that changed after Ilos. And look at what we've accomplished. No way any species could have done this on its own. No way."

"What of the Council," Diana asked, shifting her focus. "So far as the galaxy knows, the Council was lost. And with the galactic governments in a state of disarray and the relays destroyed, we have a very difficult road ahead of us."

"First," said Shepard, "The Council is alive. That has been confirmed. Secondly, yes the governments are in disarray. But they can be put back together. Yes, we've suffered devastation on a galactic level, but we will rebuild. Even the relays will be rebuilt. We can rebuild and we can renew. Better than we were before. _If_ we remain united. Things cannot return to the status quo. Not if we want to restore what has been lost. Not if we want to move forward as a galactic community. Make no mistake. We _will_ rebuild. We _will_ continue to search for survivors and to reunite families. We _will_ get past this. And we will _never_ have to face this again."

Diana was seriously impressed. She remembered when Shepard was first interviewed by Khalisah Bint Sinan Al Jilani. He had been professional enough and came off reasonably well, but now, he was inspirational. He was anticipating the concerns of the viewers and addressing them. More importantly, he gave them hope.

"Commander Shepard," she said with a coy smile, "I hear that humanity's two Spectres have struck up a bit of a romance. Care to comment?"

"Sure," he said. And with that, Shepard leaned over and kissed Williams on the lips.

"Commander Shepard and Lt. Commander Williams," Diana concluded. "Humanity's Spectres. And you saw them together first, here in the Battle Space."

Carlota Williams and her three daughters; Abby, Lynn, and Sarah, were brought onto the Normandy for medical attention. Nothing urgent, and most likely, they could have waited on the Citadel or in Shepard's apartment. But Shepard was adamant that they be looked at by Dr. Chakwas, and Ashley wanted them to see the Normandy. This ship had been her home for over a year now, and she wanted her family to visit that home.

This was actually the first time she had ever seen Shepard. She had seen pictures of him before he had been declared dead almost three years ago, but she had never met him. He looked like he had been through hell and his face bore the marks of several years of near constant battle, but he was recognizable. She never expected to meet Ashley's beau by having him pull them from rubble. She had to admit that it was a hell of a way to make a good impression on her. Seeing him organize search and rescue efforts and get the refugee camp set up impressed her even more. His way of moving through the camp and checking up on everyone really helped everyone to keep it together. Survivors on the Citadel were in a very precarious position, some having come to the Citadel as refugees, only to find that their refuge was actually an elaborate trap. Getting communications set up really helped them. People did not feel isolated and cut off. He kept everyone abreast of what was going on so that nobody felt out of the loop. Unfortunately, his constant work meant that she had not had a chance to get to know the man her daughter was planning to marry.

"Mrs. Williams," said Dr. Chakwas, interrupting her thoughts, "Ashley has always spoken of her family, of you and her sisters. I felt like I knew you already. Everything checks out. The four of you have no serious injuries. If you were soldiers, I'd say you're all cleared for duty."

"Thank you, Doctor," replied Carlota. "As much as Ashley's written to us and talked to us about the Normandy, I feel like I know all of you as well. Though I must say, I never expected in a million years to be sitting in Normandy's med bay."

"These are strange times indeed," observed Dr. Chakwas. "Four years ago, I never would have imagined the Reapers or the Battle of the Citadel. And I certainly never imagined anything like this war."

Prime Minister Dominic Osoba sat in his office watching the vids. Battle Space had just aired and he watched Shepard's interview with intense interest. He had assembled his cabinet and had taken the reigns of the Systems Alliance. However, there was one appointment to be made that required care and thought: the appointment of a councilor to send to the Galactic Council to serve as Humanity's representative. He had a list of names in front him, all good choices. But he had already made his decision. There was only one name that he wanted on that list. And as the Alliance prime minister, he was determined to get it.

"Margaret," he said, paging his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Osoba?"

"Get me Admiral Stephen Hackett."

"Yes sir, right away."

Admiral Hackett's image soon materialized on his screen.

"Mr. Prime Minister," came the Admiral's gruff voice.

"Admiral Hackett, are you seeing this?" Dominic Osoba sent the Battle Space feed to Hackett.

"Yes," said the admiral.

"Admiral," said Dominic, "Commander Shepard is not just a war hero. He's not just Humanity's first Spectre. He is Humanity's champion."

"Mr. Prime Minister, I'd say that that is an understatement," replied the admiral. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a request," he said. "And I will not take no for an answer."

The admiral paused. "What is it?"

"Shepard."

Shepard had made sure that Liara and Matriarch Aethyta were set up in one of his guest rooms. He did not want Aethyta on the Normandy. Normally, he'd have reprimanded Vega for bringing her on board, but he knew that Vega had meant well and Shepard was in far too good a mood to get upset about it. He counseled him on it briefly, but commended his initiative. He had been sending daily status reports to Admiral Hackett and Hackett had kept him abreast of the status of fleet. The first Alliance relief ship was due to arrive today and Shepard was on his way out meet them, Ashley by his side. The SSV Orizaba, a Kilimanjaro class dreadnaught, had entered the Citadel's orbit and was preparing to dock. His com came to life with an incoming message from the Orizaba.

"Mom," he said brightly. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

Ashley smiled but looked at him incredulously.

"Do you say that to everyone?" Ashley had to ask, as that was exactly the same greeting he'd given her when they'd met on Horizon during the Collector attacks.

"Only when it's been too long," he said. "In Udina's case, it was never long enough."

"John," came the voice of Admiral Hannah Shepard, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is," he said. "Yes it is. I was surprised to hear that a dreadnaught was the first relief ship coming, but I'm not complaining."

"As soon as Admiral Hackett told me that you were holding down the Citadel, I insisted on being here right away," she said. "Speaking of Admiral Hackett, he's on board. As is Prime Minister Dominic Osoba."

"How's he doing? The last time I saw him, I had the unpleasant duty of telling him that his son had been killed on the streets of Benning during Cerberus attacks."

"We've talked quite a bit," she said. "He's still mourning his son, but he's doing well. He really appreciated what you did for him."

Shepard looked out at the Citadel vista. The once proud station was in a sorry state. One of its arms had been shattered, its disembodied section floating in the Citadel's orbit. Through it, he saw the Orizaba cruising towards the docks. He wondered if there were survivors on that section.

"Well," said Shepard, "Come aboard the Citadel. I have someone for you to meet."

"See you soon, John." And with that, the transmission ended.

Ashley stopped as they walked. She looked hesitant, unsure.

"John," she said softly. "What if . . . she doesn't like me?"

"Ash, she'll love you." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Now come on. It will be fine. You'll see."

They made their way to the docks as the Orizaba was docking and found the Normandy crew assembled. Vega stood at attention. Garrus, Liara, Tali, Edi, and Javik all stood in a separate group, and Diana Allers stood ready, her vid cam floating in the air. She was narrating something. A group of civilians looked on, among them Aeliana and Kelly Chambers.

"Ten hut!" Vega fired off a crisp salute to Shepard and Ashley. The crew stood at attention. Shepard saluted back.

"At ease," he said. Shepard went through and shook hands with each of his crew.

They all stood at attention as the ship's airlock opened. Instead of admirals and dignitaries, however, the relief personnel were the first to disembark. Shepard acknowledged them and they hurried to the refugee camp. Then off stepped Jacob Taylor, Dr. Brynn Cole, and Miranda and Oriana Lawson.

"Shepard!" Jacob shook Shepard's hand and gave him a quick embrace. "You fired the shot heard round the galaxy! Doubt anyone will ever beat that kill count!"

Miranda hugged him, as did Oriana. All three greeted Ashley as well.

"Miranda, Jacob," said Shepard, "You're Normandy crew. Get over here."

"Yes sir," said Miranda with a smile.

"Chambers," Shepard called. "Come on over. This is for you too."

Kelly reluctantly walked over.

"Shepard," she said shakily, "I was Cerberus when I was on the Normandy."

"No," Shepard replied. "You were Normandy crew. And that makes you family."

He then looked over to the shapely silver and gunmetal mech.

"Edi," he said, "You're more a part of the Normandy than anyone."

"Yes sir," she said, her vocal inflections and facial expressions now reflecting her joy. She stood by Jeff's side, holding his hand.

The airlock opened again, this time revealing Admirals Hannah Shepard and Steven Hackett, and Prime Minister Dominic Osoba. Hannah Shepard, much as Ashley had, broke from the group and raced ahead to embrace her son.

"I thought I'd lost you again," she said, teary eyed.

"Yeah," he said, "So did I." He embraced her as her son. Then he stepped back and saluted her. Ashley followed suit.

Hackett and Osoba had caught up with her and extended their greetings as well. Shepard and Ashley saluted.

"Commander Shepard, Lt. Commander Williams," said Hackett, returning their salutes. "Before we get started, there is a matter that needs to be addressed. Admiral Shepard, if you please?"

Hannah Shepard brought herself up, straight and tall. At 6 feet and two inches in height, she was nearly as tall as Shepard himself.

"Commander Shepard," she said, "Please step forward."

Shepard did as he was asked. His mother produced gold commodore's bars and pinned them on him.

"In recognition of your long service above and beyond the call of duty and your unswerving dedication in command of the SSV Normandy SR-1 and SSV Normandy SR-2, you are hereby awarded the rank and privileges of Commodore of the Systems Alliance Navy."

Commodore Shepard saluted the admirals.

"Lt. Commander Ashley Williams," continued Admiral Shepard. "Please step forward."

Ashley did so as well.

"In recognition of your bravery and courage and years of service above and beyond the call of duty, you are hereby awarded the rank and privileges of Captain of the Systems Alliance Navy." She then leaned in close to Ashley and whispered in her ear, "John told me. I will be very proud to call you daughter."

Ashley beamed. "Thank you ma'am," she said softly. She saluted the admirals and then stepped back into line with Commodore Shepard.

Admiral Hackett called forth each of the Normandy crew and gave them their commendations personally. Then he got to Miranda, Jacob, and Kelly.

"The three of you have served with distinction," he said.

"Jacob Taylor, I reinstated you when you returned. I am pleased to promote you to the rank of Lt. Commander in the Alliance Navy."

He then turned to Miranda.

"Miranda Lawson," he said, "You've proven your worth as an XO on the mission to defeat the Collectors. You've been a valuable asset in the war against the Reapers and you fought in the Battle for Earth. I present you with the rank of commander. Report to Alliance command for your orders."

"Yes sir," replied Miranda. It was clear that this was not spur of the moment.

"Kelly Chambers," he continued, "I've awarded you the rank of yeoman based on the recommendation of Commodore Shepard. He tells me you've been through a lot. But if you want a place in the Alliance Navy, we'd welcome you with open arms."

"I'm honored sir," she said, saluting him.

Finally, Admiral Hackett stood before Edi.

"Edi," he said as Prime Minister Osoba joined him. Edi saluted as one should, even though she was technically not a soldier.

"Edi," said the Prime Minister, "It is my pleasure to recognize you, not as an AI mech, but as a citizen of the Systems Alliance, accorded full status as a human being. It is not our creation that defines us, but our service and our actions."

"Thank you sir," she said. "I shall endeavor to be worthy of the honor you have given me."

"And with that technicality addressed," said Admiral Hacket, "Your status as an Alliance officer is now active. Edi, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Ensign and ordered to serve aboard the Normandy."

The crew applauded loudly. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. Now Edi would never be subject to any kind of disassembly to see what makes her tick. She was a person now. No, she had always been a person, he thought, but now everyone else knows it.

Finally, Prime Minister Osoba called Ashley and he to stand before him.

"Captain Williams," the prime minister said, "In recognition of service above and beyond the call of duty and for exemplary courage and duty in the face of the greatest enemy the galaxy has ever faced, I award you with the Star of Terra."

Ashley became visibly faint. Shepard just smiled. Your grandfather and your dad are smiling from Heaven, he thought. The prime minister then turned to Shepard.

"For dedication, for courage, fortitude, steadfastness, and for never, ever giving up in the face of not only the enemy, but in the face of political obstructions both within and without the Alliance, I am proud to present you with a second Star of Terra." He handed the medal to Shepard and said, "And now I must ask you to accept an assignment for which I feel that you are the only qualified candidate."

"Sir?" Shepard looked at him with as much of a poker face as he could manage. He wasn't sure what Osoba was thinking of, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to.

"Commodore Shepard," began Osoba, "You are the hero of the Skylian Blitz, the Savior of the Citadel, the first human Spectre, conqueror of the Collectors and the Reapers. You united the galaxy, something nobody else could have done. Now I ask that you serve as Humanity's Councilor on the Citadel Council."

A political posting. Shepard hid his immense distaste for the idea well, but he had to say that it was probably for the best. With a child on the way and a marriage to plan, a political appointment would mean stability. And he already had a nice pad set up on the Citadel.

"It is my honor to accept, Mister Prime Minister," he said.

In the months following the return of Earth's fleets, the Alliance government found its footing and Shepard found his place among the councilors. Shepard and Ashley were married on Elysium at, ironically, the Shepard Memorial Plaza. Ashley Shepard gave birth to their child, a daughter they named Jan, eight months afterward. One year later, Garrus and Aeliana got married in the same place.

With both of Humanity's Spectres out of regular service, Shepard put Miranda Lawson's name forward. She and Garrus Vakarian were inducted into the prestigious ranks of **Spe**cial **T**actics and **Re**connaissance.

The Normandy crew was awarded a Galactic Unit Citation for their efforts throughout the conflict with the Reapers.

The Council unanimously voted to grant the Krogan an embassy. Urdnot Bakara was sent as ambassador.

Javik opted to reevaluate his fate and to coauthor a book with Liara about the Prothean Empire.

Liara remains in power as the Shadow Broker.

The Quarians successfully resettled Rannoch, and Quarian children born on Rannoch have been able to forego wearing enviro-suits. Tali is the Quarian ambassador and maintains an office on the Citadel.

Geth programs that had uploaded into Quarian suits were spared the destruction of the Geth people. The Quarians built new platforms for them and the Geth ambassador shares its office with Tali.

Shepard provided the data disc that he'd retrieved from Ilos three years ago to the scientists from the Crucible project. The Quarians and the Geth also sent scientists to assist. The disc had information about the Conduit and mass relay technology that they were able to use to begin repairing the relays. The first relays repaired were Earth's and the relay in the Serpent Nebula where the Citadel had been. The Citadel was then moved back to its original location. The relays for Thessia, Palaven, Tuchanka, and Rannoch were the next to be repaired.


	6. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

**Chapter****5**

**New beginnings**

It had been ten years since the Reapers were defeated and Shepard had become Humanity's representative. John and Ashley Shepard had married and resigned their commissions shortly after the Battle for Earth, with Shepard replacing Udina as Humanity's councilor. After retirement, Commodore John Shepard was promoted to rear admiral and Captain Ashley Madeline Shepard was promoted to commodore. Ashley looked at the awards in the cabinet. Every time she did so, she beamed with pride. It was the vindication that her family had deserved for so long. John kept his awards in a foot locker. Their daughter had never seen them. He was not ashamed of them, but he never acknowledged them or discussed them. To him, they were simply very nice thank-yous from the military and the council for doing the jobs that they swore to do when they took their oath of service. He never talked about the war with anyone but a select few; Garrus, Miranda, Liara, Wrex, Bakara, and of course, Ashley.

But he never discussed the war or his service in front of Jan. Jan knew that he had united the galaxy, but so far she knew, it was because he was the human councilor. He did everything he could to emphasize the united efforts of all who fought. Jan knew that he had served in the Navy and had served during the war, but not the pivotal role that he played. He never wanted her to feel like she lived in his shadow. And the name 'Shepard' was common enough that her schoolmates had not yet made the connection.

Those days felt like another lifetime. While her husband still served as the human councilor, he also kept his skills sharp. He held the high score in the Armax combat simulator and he regularly took time off to train with N-7 marines. Last year, he'd even insinuated himself into a military operation because Vega had called him up and said the men would appreciate it. She saw the vids from the mission. He was still every inch the man she had married. But at the same time, he was more. The council had gotten more responsive since he had taken over Udina's spot and Shepard had made sure that the council attended the needs of each species equally, something that had not been the case during Udina's and Anderson's terms.

But Ashley had put down her rifle and shed her tactical gear to be a mom. It was her choice, one that people thought odd, but one that she knew was right for her. Miranda Lawson had become the third human Spectre with the endorsements of both John and Ashley, and Captain Riley became the fourth. Girl power, she thought with a smile. Garrus had been inducted into the Spectres almost immediately, but he always found an excuse to visit the Shepard home. She looked at her reflection in the glass. Her once chiseled jaw and sculpted physique had softened with age and childbearing, but more importantly, the face that looked back at her was always aglow, always satisfied, always happy. She had nothing to prove to anyone any longer. She was a war hero, a former Spectre, a retired Alliance Commodore, and a Star of Terra recipient. And a mom. Garrus and John had made good on their promise to get rich off of the vids, and Ashley had done so as well. The Shepard family was set for several lifetimes. She loved to join her husband at the Armax Arena simulator, but only for the fun of being with him, and only on the sidelines. She knew that she no longer had the hard, combative edge that she had had during the war. But she did not need those things anymore. John had encouraged her to follow a dream she had long held. She finally found her own words and began writing poetry and novels. As a best-selling author, she always had one project or another going. She had recently taken up painting.

Ashley saw another reflection join her in the glass. It was their daughter, Jan. She looked like the Williams women, but she looked up at Ashley through John Shepard's eyes. Those deep, intense eyes. Her eyes were green, unlike John's blue, but Jan had the same fire in her eyes that her father had, and had had it from the day she was born. Her face was framed by deep red hair that with her eyes, gave her a very striking appearance. Jan took her hand and kind of hugged it.

"How come you don't fight in the Alliance anymore?"

The question was surprising. Ashley thought the answer obvious, so it caught her a little off guard.

"Because, honey," she replied. "If I did that, then I couldn't be with you. Or write my books."

"How come Daddy doesn't?" Ashley wondered why their daughter was asking this.

"He is the human councilor, Jan," replied Ashley. "He fought in the war against the Reapers. Now, he represents Humanity, including you and me, on the Citadel council. I've seen the political world, and believe me, those fights are tough too. More importantly," Ashley scooped up her daughter, "he loves you and wants to be home with you as much as possible. Besides, your Grandma Shepard is still an Alliance Admiral. Why are you asking?"

"Because I see you looking at your medals and you look like you miss it," replied Jan, astutely.

"I miss some of the friendships," said Ashley in a wistful tone. "A lot of good friends died. Kaidan Alenko, Admiral Anderson, Nirali Bhatia, and many others died in the war. You're aunt Liara lost her mom because of Saren and the Reapers. I wouldn't trade what I have now with you and your dad for anything in the universe, but I wish some of those people had lived to enjoy this day."

"I want to be an Alliance soldier too," blurted out Jan with a smile. "Then I want to be a Spectre like Uncle Garrus!"

"Thanks to your dad," said Ashley, "you'll have an easier time of it than I did."

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Ashley went to the front door to see who it was.

"Mom," Jan chided, "you don't have to go all the way to the door. You can talk to them from anywhere in the apartment!"

Ashley would never get used to that. This apartment was more home than they needed, but eschewing the use of some of its conveniences provided Ashley with exercise. She got to the door and cued up the intercom.

"Hello?" She wasn't expecting company.

"Greetings, Ashley," came the contralto voice of a female Krogan. It was Urdnot Bakara. The Shepards had both entertained and been entertained by Bakara and Wrex and Grunt, as well as new Krogan friends, many times since moving to the Citadel, in addition to seeing them at formal occasions, but this unannounced visit was a first. Ashley opened the door to reveal Urdnot Bakara. She stood seven feet tall, towering over Ashley. She dwarfed even Vega, who was the most robust human she knew. Bakara wore her colorful traditional Krogan dress, which covered most all of her except her eyes and hands. It was a beautiful garment. It always amazed Ashley how the combination of body movement, dress, and vocal inflection made Bakara seem more girlish than Ashley herself, even though Bakara could handle a gun just as well and could easily lift the grand piano in one hand. And to think, John has fought larger, male Krogan hand to hand. And won! The prospect was both breathtaking and terrifying. Ashley would never consider going at it unarmed with a Krogan. She liked living in one piece. Thankfully, the only physical contact she ever had with the species since the war was handshaking and hugs. And Bakara graced her with a hug. Ashley hugged her back.

"Come on in!" She smiled at Bakara, though she was puzzled as to the nature of the visit.

"Aunt Bakara!" Jan ran up and jumped into Bakara's arms. Bakara caught the little girl in one hand and hugged her.

"Hello Jan," she said softly. "You have grown so much! One day, you'll be strong like your mom. You already have her manner."

"I need to grow more," said Jan with a laugh as Bakara put her down. The sight still amazed Ashley. When she'd first met Krogan, they were lumbering brutes who threatened and intimidated everyone everywhere they went. They were feared. A single Krogan battle master could take down a platoon of human infantry. Now, Krogan friends played gently with human children and the Krogan had an embassy on the Citadel and engaged in political and philosophical discourse. Time have changed.

"Ashley," said Bakara as she entered, "you know, you would make a fine Krogan." Ashley was already leading Bakara to the living room.

"That is a high compliment," said Ashley, flattered, but glad to be human. Life on Tuchanka was too rough, even by Ashley's old military standards. She made her way to the kitchen and poured coffee and rejoined Jan and Bakara, serving them before seating herself.

Bakara removed her veil and inhaled the aroma of the dark liquid before sipping it. Her Krogan face was fierce and reptilian by nature, but her eyes were soft. Watching her daintily sip her coffee was almost comical. Ashley had grown used to coffee in the military. Tea was a soft civilian drink in her mind, and even after leaving the service, she still held to this preference. Krogan found tea to be too tepid for their taste and preferred the strong coffee that Ashley and her old infantry squad mates drank. Of course Krogan liked ryncol, which was flammable and, as Grunt put it, hit humans like ground glass.

"So what's up?" Ashley was dying to know.

"As you know, the Krogan have experienced a renaissance thanks to your husband," she said. "Tuchanka's flora is beginning to return and our atmosphere has been healed. We've even had some success with growing crops."

"You've also had two very successful colony worlds," added Ashley.

"Yes, and one very successful settlement on a human colony world as well," Bakara continued. "Even our relations with the Turians have improved. Fighting side by side against the Reapers has allowed our soldiers to bond with one another. The Asari have always been more diplomatic with us, and humanity is held in high regard by our people thanks to your husband. Only our relations with the Salarian Union have remained strained."

"If you want my honest opinion," said Ashley, "the Salarian conduct during the war just left a bad taste in my mouth. I'm afraid I have difficulty being objective about it after they threw Earth and Tuchanka under the bus, let the Turians and Asari bleed, and then came out comparatively unscathed."

"I understand your frustration," reflected Bakara. "Krogan have had a very hard time forgetting the genophage, and the Salarians didn't fight alongside us against the Reapers the way the Humans and Turians did. But it wasn't your thoughts on the Salarian Union that I came to discuss."

"Oh?" Ashley was still not sure what Bakara had come to discuss.

"No," Bakara continued. "I want your opinion on the Krogan. You're not political, and I suspect that you're feelings are probably more representative of your species than are those of your husband's."

"What do you mean?" Ashley was reserved in her tone. She always felt defensive whenever anyone speculated about John's motivations.

"What I mean is that John Shepard is probably the most progressively thinking being in existence," replied Bakara with a gentle laugh.

"Wrex is very progressive," countered Ashley, but Bakara shook her head.

"Wrex is _politically_ progressive," she replied. "Wrex did what he did because the old ways were killing us. And as Krogan go, he is very forward thinking. But John Shepard is something more. He really sees the galactic community as a collective whole, while Wrex still sees it as a collection of communities; Krogan, Turian, Human, etc. John Shepard's way of thinking is wonderful, but he is also extremely rare."

"You don't think I'm like him, do you?" Ashley was glad for the compliment to her husband, but it reminded her that she was more reserved in her thoughts on inter-species relations.

"You're more like him than you know," laughed Bakara, sensing Ashley's reservations. "But I also feel that you have greater insight into how and why humans think and feel as they do. John Shepard was born an idealist. You were forged into one. And that gives you some insights that differ from his. And you're a woman. I love working with your husband, but I relate more to you." She paused as Ashley absorbed what she said, and then continued. "You know, Krogan women don't think like Krogan men. We don't view things in terms of clan rivalry, as our men instinctively do, and we are a spiritual people. Most humans that I know, even your husband, lack your spiritual depth, though I think he is very spiritual in proactive and doing sense."

Ashley pondered Bakara's words for a few moments. In the Alliance, her spirituality had been something to hide, something that she had at times been made to feel ashamed of. Here was Bakara affirming that part of her. Shepard accepted it, and affirmed it in his own way. But he was no philosopher. Bakara was a shaman, and spirituality was her very life.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before," Ashley said quietly.

"Which is sad," observed Bakara. "Humanity has gone down a similar path to that of the Salarian Union. Technology and science hold the answers while spirituality and philosophy are considered out of date. I have read much of human spirituality. Your race has rich spiritual and philosophical traditions. Perhaps your people will embrace them again when they can do so without them causing division."

Ashley nodded as she sipped her coffee. Jan sat quietly and listened. Finally, Bakara shared the reason for her visit.

"Ashley, there is considerable pressure from Wrex and the clan leaders to press the council to give the Krogan a seat on the council," she explained. "Your husband has expressed his support of a Krogan Spectre, but the idea of a council seat has not yet been shared widely off of Tuchanka. I wanted to know your feelings on the matter."

Talk about dropping a bomb, thought Ashley.

"Well," she began, "the Krogan did provide the aid needed that enabled the Turians to provide fleets that safeguarded the Crucible." She paused for a moment, sipping her coffee as she gathered her thoughts. "This is in addition to essentially winning the Rachni wars." Another sip of coffee. At this rate, I'm going to need another cup, she thought. "There are now Krogan in C-Sec and they seem to work well with officers of other races, and I see more Krogan merchants. You're no longer demilitarized and the Krogan have starships, so you are in a position to provide aid to council worlds." More of a case than I thought I could make, thought Ashley. "As for how humanity sees the Krogan, I think a lot of the perception initially came entirely from Krogan mercs. A decade of very friendly relations with the Krogan, along with a bad taste of the Council blowing us off, I think most humans have a fairly balanced view of the Krogan. You being the ambassador and Wrex's style as a leader have really helped humanity to see the Krogan at their best."

With one final sip of her coffee, she delivered the remainder of her answer.

"If the councilor were someone like Wrex or yourself, I think it would be a good thing," she said. "If it were someone like Wrex' late half-brother, then it would be disastrous."

Bakara had to laugh at that.

"Indeed," she said. "Wreav embodied the worst qualities of our species combined with a keen political mind. I shudder to think what would happen to our people if one like him rose to power. And just as with other species, that is always a possibility." Bakara finished her coffee. "Excellent brew, Ashley," she declared. "And thank you for your answer. I still have some things to weigh, but you have helped me a great deal."

Commander Miranda Lawson stood at the helm of the Normandy as she flew to Gei Hinnom in the Sheol system of the Hades Nexus. Grunt was her understudy on this mission. It was their fifth mission together, and if it were anything like the previous four, it would be a cakewalk. Grunt was the first Krogan Spectre candidate. He had the very best of Krogan genetics due to being genetically engineered and was greatly respected as the leader of Arlahk company. He had the distinction of having fought alongside herself and then-Commander Shepard on the mission to take down the Collector base and had fought on both Palaven and Earth during the Reaper Invasion, winning him the respect of both Turian and Human soldiers. Now she was the Spectre evaluating him for inclusion into their ranks. Miranda was not overly fond of Krogan and Grunt generally bristled at being under the command of a female, but having worked together on the Collector mission, they had developed professional respect for each other. On the last four missions, they had made a formidable team. She knew that Grunt was hoping for more action on this mission, as the last four had been tame compared to fighting Rachni and Reaper forces. Miranda was hoping for a nice, easy finale to her evaluation so that she could send her approval off to Shepard and resume working solo, which she preferred.

Unless Shepard were working with her. She really wished he'd come out of retirement. But she could hardly complain. He had pushed to put her in command of the Normandy, something that rubbed a lot of the Alliance brass the wrong way. Admiral Hackett, however, held Shepard's opinion in very high regard, and so here she was. She also had to admit that as Humanity's councilor, Shepard had far outshone any of his predecessors and was arguably far more valuable in that capacity than he ever was as a soldier or a Spectre. And he was, without question, the very best to ever serve in the Alliance and likely the greatest Spectre since the inception of the order. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she thought of him with Ashley, but she couldn't help but be happy for them both. If only . . .

Her thoughts trailed off and she pulled her mind back to the mission at hand. Wishful thinking and fantasizing had to wait. The Normandy came through the Hekate relay and headed for the Sheol system. Once there, would soon be in orbit around Gei Hinnom.

She sent for Grunt and Lt. Vega, instructing them to meet her in the conference room. She kept her fingers crossed that things would continue smoothly, but she had a gut feeling that this mission would be different.

Grunt and Vega arrived in the conference room, Commander Lawson waiting patiently. Vega saluted and Grunt simply nodded. He wasn't a part of the human crew and did not partake in their military greeting rituals. Lawson saluted them back.

"Gentlemen," she said, "our mission is to investigate an Eldfell-Ashland Mining facility that has gone dark. Crews have come to investigate and haven't been heard from since."

She got right to business. Grunt liked that about her.

"Their communications array seems to be functioning," she continued. "Diagnostics indicate that the channel is open but nobody is responding."

"My money's on Batarian pirates," offered Vega. "Ever since the Reapers hit, their governments for shit and all they've been doing is hitting remote locations for slaves and loot. And Ker is a pirates' and slavers' haven in the nearby system of Hekate."

"Loot makes the most sense," observed Grunt.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, Vega," said Lawson, "But there have been no sightings of Batarian vessels. In fact, aside from the ships sent to investigate, there is no indication that any ship has entered the system. And if Batarian pirates have stealth systems like the Normandy, then this is going to be a huge problem."

Grunt acknowledged her comment with a grunt. Vega nodded in agreement. They went over the schematics of the facility and they opted to land the shuttle on the main platform. Lawson instructed Lieutenant Traynor to transmit a message that a council Spectre and her entourage were landing. That's when the pulse hit the ship.

Councilor Shepard sat in his office in the Presidium going over the various reports that had been submitted to him on the subject of the potential for a Krogan bid for a council seat, including Miranda's report on Spectre candidate, Urdnot Grunt. Grunt had matured a lot since he'd served with Shepard based on Miranda's report, and if anything, she was being conservative in her analysis. He'd spent the previous evening talking about Bakara's visit with Ashley and took that into account as he mulled over the situation. Shepard was open to the idea of a Krogan on the council. He personally had expressed a desire to see the Volus included as well, though unfortunately, Din Korlak's betrayal of the council and the Alliance to Cerberus had badly hurt the Volus bid. Tevos and Sparatus were vehemently opposed to giving the Volus a seat, while Valern was more or less neutral. But the Krogan were another matter. Tevos was neutral, though hesitant, and Sparatus was more enthusiastic than Shepard. Valern, on the other hand, would not budge. The Salarian Union would not stand for it, he said. Shepard remembered that he had been the one to tip the scales against Earth when Shepard initially met with the Council about the Reaper attack and that Valern owed Shepard his life. Trump cards for Shepard to be sure, but he hated the idea of having to use leverage when the bid should simply be accepted or denied based on its own merit, of which there was plenty. Politicians are the weeds of the galaxy, he thought, and he was neck deep in them.

His thoughts were interrupted when his com chimed.

"Councilor Shepard," came the voice of Toby Marcus, his secretary, "I have an urgent message coming in from Admiral Hackett of Alliance Command coming through on the vid com."

"Put it through," said Shepard emphatically. "Admiral Hackett," said Shepard, standing and saluting as the Admiral's image materialized. Hackett saluted him back.

"Shepard," he said, "We have a serious matter. Normally, I wouldn't bother you with this, but this is not an ordinary circumstance."

"What's the situation?" Shepard was back in soldier's mode again. While a message of this nature from Admiral Hackett couldn't be anything good, he felt like he was himself again. He hated politics.

"Shepard, we've lost contact with the Normandy," explained Hackett. "She was on a mission to Gei Hinnom in the Sheol system, Hades Nexus. Lawson was investigating a mining operation that went dark while evaluating Grunt. They sent a transmission announcing their arrival and were cut off in midsentence. Shepard, I know you're no longer military, but the Normandy crew is your family. I thought you should know."

"Thank you sir," replied Shepard. "I'll see what I can do with my resources here at the Citadel."

"Good idea. I'll keep you in the loop. Hackett out."

Shepard pondered for a few moments. The sudden loss of contact was far too vague to link to anything specific, but generally, such a sudden loss indicated that something catastrophic had occurred. No opportunity to even indicate that anything was wrong in a live communication was very problematic. He was interrupted by another chime from his intercom.

"Sir," said Toby in a concerned tone, "I have an urgent communiqué from a Captain Lee Riley."

"Patch it through, Toby."

Captain Riley's image materialized as Toby patched it through. The last time he had seen her in person, he was congratulating her on her admission to the Spectres. In fact, her candidacy had been put forth by Shepard himself. She reminded him of Ashley when Ashley had still been in active service, though she lacked Ashley's long locks, favoring a close corn rows pulled back to a short ponytail. She looked very concerned.

"Councilor Shepard," she said, "I have a matter of great urgency to report to the council. I came to you directly because we've worked together before and because I think you may actually know something about this."

"Captain Riley," said Shepard, "good to hear from you. Give me a moment to patch in my colleagues."

Shepard then called on his fellow council members. Their images materialized one by one on the vid com.

"Councilor Shepard," said Valern, the Salarian councilor, "this is highly irregular. You do realize that we each have duties of our own. I sincerely hope that this is not about the Krogan bid for greater political influence."

"I suggest you change your tone," spat Shepard. "If you want to haggle with me over that, we'll do it in private. But when a Council Spectre contacts us with an urgent matter, we _owe_ it to her to hear her out."

"Indeed," said Sparatus. "Second guessing our own Spectres turned out to be counterproductive. I'm with Shepard."

Sparatus had been particularly caustic to Shepard before the Reaper invasion. But Shepard's efforts to bring Krogan aid to Palaven coupled with the Council being _very_ wrong about the Reapers changed his relationship with Shepard radically. The two had since become good friends.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Councilors," said Captain Riley formally.

"I was investigating what appeared to be a smuggling operation, but my investigation led me to an Altai Mineral Works mining operation in the Paymat system on Dobrovolski, Hades Nexus. Once I got there, I found that the entire staff was like zombies. They all spoke in a monotone voice and they all seemed determined to get me to leave. As I investigated further, I found myself under attack by the miners and the office staff. I managed to get away and stayed hidden for the duration of my investigation. I found that the staff was going to a shaft in the mines where they had found this." Riley activated the projector in her omni tool and it showed faintly glowing sphere with swirling energy contained inside. Tevos, Valern, and Sparatus looked puzzled by it. Shepard knew exactly what it was.

"Destroy it," he said without hesitation.

"Shepard, we don't even know what it is," admonished Tevos. "This could be . . ." but Shepard cut her off before she could continue.

"I know _exactly_ what it is," he asserted. "When I investigated the Leviathan of Dis, I discovered that they were using these artifacts to take control of the minds of 'thrall races,' which as far as they were concerned, is everyone other than themselves. The Leviathan codex contains more detailed information on it, but I am telling, right now, that these things are dangerous beyond belief. It also may explain the disappearance of the Normandy and another Spectre and Spectre candidate. They were also investigating irregularities at a mining facility in another system."

"By the Goddess," gasped Tevos. Shepard didn't need to elaborate. They all knew the implications of this news. Though they didn't know the actual name of the species, it undoubtedly has a name for itself, and had in fact, called itself, "the apex race." Without a formal name, the rest of the galaxy knew them collectively as, "Leviathan," which was the description given to a Reaper corpse, killed by the real Leviathan, found in orbit around the Batarian world of Dis. This was the race that had created the Reapers. The artifacts were their way of controlling 'lesser species,' and with Captain Riley's report and the sudden disappearance of the Normandy SR-2, along with a number of other seemingly unrelated reports suddenly made sense and formed a pattern.

"Unfortunately Sir, we had to withdraw to the ship," Riley clarified. "That was an image from earlier."

"Understood," said Shepard. Then he addressed his fellow councilors. "Share everything, no matter how insignificant, with me on this," Shepard said emphatically. "Anything that your governments have on anything that might be related, share it. We must be of one mind on this."

"So far," said Sparatus, "these incidents with Captain Riley and the Normandy are all we have. But I will contact Primarch Victus and Garrus Vakarian and see if they've got anything."

"Tell Garrus that this is a perfect time for him to accept my invitation," laughed Shepard. "Ash and Jan would love to see him. I'll see what my other contacts can turn up."

Tevos and Valern agreed to share information, but gave no details beyond that. But Shepard knew one Asari who could doubtless be of aid. Dr. Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker.

"Don't hide your heads in the sand on this one like you did with the Reapers," he said. "We meet this with a united front, we can win this before it becomes a galaxy wide crisis."

Admiral Hackett answered the call on the vid-com. It was a conference call initiated by the human councilor, John Shepard. Prime Minister Dominic Osoba was the other party that Shepard had brought in. The call was on a top priority secure channel.

"Hackett here," the Admiral said in his gruff voice.

"Councilor Shepard," said the Prime Minister in a cheerful, but serious tone. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Captain Riley just reported directly to the Council," explained Shepard. "She was investigating a smuggling operation that led her to a mining facility. The facility had gone dark, just like the one Lawson was investigating when we lost contact with the Normandy. Gentlemen, Riley found one of those spheres Leviathan used to control people. The miners were walking around like zombies, just like the ones I encountered in the Aysur system."

"Commodore Shepard, you know what needs to be done." Admiral Hackett's statement met with knowing acknowledgement from Shepard, but the Prime Minister seemed puzzled.

"I don't understand," he said. "What must be done?"

"Prime Minister Osoba, you need to appoint a new councilor to represent us," explained the Admiral. "Shepard just got reactivated." He then addressed Shepard. "Normally, I'd put you in command of the Normandy SR-2, but that isn't an option. Meet me at Arcturus Station, Shepard. I'll brief you when you arrive."

"Yes sir," said Shepard as he saluted.

"Reactivated?" Ashley was in shock. "John, you've done enough, no you've done _everything_ for the Alliance, for the galaxy. How can they _do_ that? You have a daughter!"

"I know Ash," he said. He pulled her close and held her. "But they're out there, Ash. And if they're on the move, my daughter and the love of my life . . . that's you . . . are in danger. And I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep you both from harm."

Ashley gripped him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"God, I wish I could go with you, John." Ashley sobbed softly as she held onto him. He knew that she couldn't. And he knew that she did too. Ashley had been one of the finest soldiers in the Alliance and was the second human Spectre. She was a war hero and had been with him on the final push against Harbinger and the Reapers. But Ash had blossomed into much more than a soldier in the decade following the war and she no longer had it in her to fight on the front lines. And even if she did, Jan still needed one of her parents to guard the home front.

"Come with me Ash," he said with a smile. "Come with me to Arcturus. We'll bring Jan. She's never seen the station. You haven't seen it since they've rebuilt it."

"I'll go anywhere you ask, John," she said, smiling through the tears. "I'll start packing now." The door chimed, interrupting their moment. Shepard took her hand and walked her to the door with him. Jan was racing to beat them to the door. She touched it and looked up at them triumphantly.

"I win!" She beamed with pride, but also was out of breath. She had run all the way from upstairs on the other side of the apartment to get there first.

Shepard knew who it was, so he said, "Why don't you answer it? You won the race, so you get to greet our guest." She beamed at this and opened the door.

"Uncle Garrus!" Jan was delighted. She had no idea of the gravity of the situation.

Garrus Vakarian stood tall and rigid in the doorway.

"Shepard, Ashley, Jan." Garrus' greeting would have seemed curt to any other human, but Shepard, Ash and Jan knew the battle scarred Turian well enough to see the smile on his face, something most humans could not pick up on. "Garrus!" Shepard shook his hand and ushered him in.

Ashley gave him a quick hug. "Are you with John on this one? Please say you are."

"This is big. I came as soon as Shepard called. I couldn't let your husband have all the fun."

"Thank God," Ashley said, breathing a sigh of relief. Shepard laughed and shook his head. Garrus, like Dr. Chakwas, never called him by his first name. Even though technically, both Ash and Jan were also 'Shepard.'

That was when Jan noticed that her mom's face was tear streaked.

"What's wrong? Where's Daddy going?"

Ashley knelt down and put her hands on Jan's shoulders.

"Your dad has been . . . reactivated."

"Reactivated?" Jan didn't understand at first, but then she asked, "You mean in the Navy?"

"Yes," confirmed Shepard as he knelt down to join Ashley, putting one arm around each of them. "I'll be Commodore Shepard again for a mission."

"A big mission," said Garrus excitedly, not quite on the same page as the now family minded Shepards. "One that needs your dad in charge and me backing him up."

"Yeah, one Spectre, one Spectre candidate, and the Normandy all missing, coupled with a Spectre's report about unusual activity at another mining facility and the uncovering of a Leviathan device. Big is an understatement. Admiral Hackett reinstated me. Thankfully, my 'retired' rank of Admiral reverted back to my last active duty rank."

"Commodore Shepard," Garrus said amused. "It does roll off the tongue rather nicely. I'm joining you on your trip to Arcturus, Shepard. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. You know Jan is joining us on the trip." Shepard smiled as Garrus' brow plates raised. Jan would spend the entire trip asking him crazy questions about his life as a Turian solder, C-Sec officer, and as her dad's best friend.

"Charming," Garrus said, resigning himself to a trip filled with a child's questions. Ashley laughed, but Jan looked very worried.

"But Daddy," she protested, "why are they making you lead the mission? You're a politician, not a soldier like Garrus."

Before Shepard could respond, Garrus answered.

"He's not a soldier like me. I'm good, but he's the best damn soldier that ever lived."

"Really?" Jan knew in her head that her dad had fought against the Reapers, but all her life, he'd been the human councilor and the war was never discussed in her presence.

"Really," said Garrus. "The first Human Spectre, the hero of the Skylian Blitz, and the man who took down the Reapers? Oh yeah; really. Your dad never talks about it, but in his day, he took down Krogan with his bare hands and personally sent more than one Reaper to Hell. Your dad is a living legend."

Jan's eyes widened as Garrus spoke, but his reassurance calmed her down for the moment. Though she began to wonder just what kind of man her father had been. She knew that her mom was highly decorated and had always thought of her as the warrior of the family. Even her father referred to her as a lioness. But if Garrus' words were true, then her father must have been a lion of a man.

Ashley took Jan to the den while Shepard took Garrus to the kitchen and began brewing coffee.

"They've reinstated my Spectre status," Shepard stated. "My mom was handed the position of human councilor. I told them to be nice to her or they'd answer to me."

"Back in the field together, Shepard. It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah." Shepard reflected on that. Before the final push of the Battle for Earth, Garrus had said it would probably be the last time they would be able to say, 'it'll be just like old times,' but here they were saying it again. The fact was, it was not just like old times. Shepard and Garrus were both married, and Shepard had a family now.

"How's Aeliana doing? How's she taking this?"

"I've been active as a Spectre for our entire marriage," Garrus explained. "It's been helpful. I don't have to explain why I'm off doing my job. By the way, she said she'd stop in and spend time with Ash and Jan. She wants to have a girls' night. Funny, Shepard, you married a soldier who could probably flatten any Blue Suns merc and I married a gal from the diplomatic core. Then you go and become the diplomat. I meant what I said to Jan, but it's been a decade, Shepard. Do you think you've still got it?"

While Shepard knew that Garrus was just engaging in friendly banter, the question was legitimate. He had kept his skills very sharp, trained with N7 marines and held the high score in the Armax Arsenal Arena. But training and combat simulations weren't the same as being in the field.

"My aim's still good and I can still fight. I've recovered from my injuries, but I definitely haven't been in the field." He poured Garrus a glass of Turian brandy and himself a cup of the now brewed coffee. "But it doesn't matter. I've got to deal with this." He took a sip of his coffee as he and Garrus joined Ash and Jan. Good, he thought. "I'm afraid that some of Mordin may have rubbed off on me. It has to be me. Someone else would get it wrong."

"Mordin died," Garrus observed. Ash and Jan exchanged glances then looked at Shepard.

"Yeah, that part didn't rub off." His response calmed Jan, but Ash was still nervous, he could tell. Not much to be done. Shepard was a soldier deep down. He also had to admit that part of him relished the idea of getting out of politics and back into the field. He _hated_ politics.

The conversation went on into the evening until Ash and Jan went off to bed. Shepard and Garrus drifted to the kitchen for more drinks.

"I know you never talk about the war or your part in it with Jan," observed Garrus, "but when you step onto that ship tomorrow, she's going to see you in a whole new light. You prepared for that?"

"I've always been prepared for it," replied Shepard. "But I wanted better for her than growing up with me in the military. And I wanted her to look up to a peacemaker, not a warrior."

"Well there is that," said Garrus. "You know Shepard, it's a good thing Ashley is sitting this one out."

Shepard agreed, but Garrus' comment seemed an odd one to volunteer.

"Yeah. She's been through enough," Shepard observed.

"Well, there is that," Garrus noted. "But that isn't what I was thinking of."

"Oh?"

"No. Ashley is a wonderful mom, an artist, and a writer. She's become the very thing that we fight for. Shepard, you and I are blessed beyond measure. Ashley was a soldier, but the edge that she had, her physical ability, her conditioning, that's all gone. She's soft. She's nurturing. She's loving. But because she was a soldier, she understands you. Aeliana wasn't military, but she's Turian. She knows what it's about with us, but she also has those qualities that make Ash so special. Shepard, we won the big one, but this may be the more terrifying one. Let's come out on top. Let's make this count. Just like old times."

"Just like old times." The two Spectres hoisted their glasses and drank deeply. Once more into the breach.

Commodore Shepard, Ashley and Jan, and Garrus Vakarian left aboard the Alliance cruiser Agincourt, Navigator Pressley's old ship, the following afternoon. It was the first time Jan had ever seen her dad in uniform. He looked almost like a prince from the vids she watched. Bur more than that, his entire demeanor had changed. The formerly easygoing 'dad' was suddenly the image of military discipline and his eyes had a look that she had never seen.

As soon as Shepard's feet hit the deck, a chief shouted, "Ten hut!" The sound of stamping feet as the entire crew snapped to attention was jarring for Jan. As soon as he returned their salute and said, 'At ease,' they clapped loudly. The crew was ecstatic to have the Shepards and Garrus aboard. A voice came from one of the marines shouting, "Who's like us?"

"Damn few," barked Shepard with a smile, "and their all dead."

The marines roared their approval. Jan was overwhelmed by the adulation that the crew had for her parents, especially her politician dad. Shepard could see why. The crew was excited beyond measure that Commander Shepard, now Commodore Shepard had returned to active service. He saw Jan do a double take when she heard an ensign say,

"Shepard's back! Someone's getting _serious_ ass kicking!"

Other crew members were agreeing, some shouting, "Oorah!" Jan had only known her father in the capacity of a diplomat. She knew few details of his career and had never seen him in a military capacity. Shepard and Ashley wore their dress blues for the first time in ages. Ashley had had to pick up a new uniform at the Alliance docks on the Citadel because she no longer fit into her old uniform. Shepard estimated that she'd gone from a size eight to a size twelve or fourteen since her soldiering days. She definitely had more curves, he thought with a smile.

Jan Shepard watched her mom and dad move through the crew shaking hands and greeting old acquaintances. Some of the officers had served with one, the other, or both of them at one time or another. Her mom was beautiful in blue, she thought, but her dad was a different man entirely. Garrus was always military, always a soldier. Her dad, while disciplined, also was laid back. Suddenly, he was the soldier that Garrus had described, the best soldier that had ever lived. His normally soft and welcoming expression was replaced by an expression of supreme confidence. She realized that the crew was a tough, seasoned crew, but she could see in their eyes that her dad was in another league. At first, she thought that it was because he was the councilor, but it soon became apparent from the talk among the crew that their admiration for him had nothing to do with his diplomatic skills. Even her mom was looked at as being a serious soldier. Some of the female crew was telling Ashley how she had inspired them. Others were looking at her dad the way princesses in the vids look at princes. Jan didn't like that, but he seemed to ignore it.

Arcturus Station was an impressive structure. Not as large as the Citadel, but stations the size of towns were still impressive to behold. The seat of the Alliance government, it was also politically the most important location in the Alliance itself. As they disembarked, Shepard saw a familiar face. Kelly Chambers. Her strawberry blonde hair was now more auburn and shot through with gray and her face was lined more than it had been a decade ago. But the haunted look in her eyes was gone. Kelly had finally moved on. That made him very happy.

"Commodores Shepard," she said with a smile. As Ashley hadn't been reinstated, she retained her retirement rank, making her the same rank as him. "Garrus, good to see you again!"

"Hello Kelly," said Garrus.

"Jan," said Shepard leaning down to his daughter's level, "This is Kelly Chambers. She was my yeoman on the Normandy when we went after the Collectors and took down their base." Jan extended her hand to Kelly, who shook it firmly.

"How do you do," said Jan politely.

"Kelly, this is my daughter, Jan." Shepard patted her on the shoulder as he introduced her.

"You're as beautiful as your mom." Kelly looked at Jan and then at Ashley admiringly for a moment.

"Kelly, I didn't know you were assigned to Arcturus," said Ashley, hugging Kelly.

"I'm not. But I was told that the Normandy went missing and that you were mounting a rescue mission. The lady I love is on that ship, Commodore. I want to serve under your command one more time, sir. I want to rescue Samantha Traynor." Kelly began walking them to meet Admiral Hackett.

"I was given the honor of meeting you and escorting you to the briefing. I'm an actual communications officer now. I have everything I need, sir. The ship is a beauty, but I'll let Admiral Hackett tell you about that."

"Permission granted, Kelly. Get your things aboard after you take us to Hackett."

"Aye, sir!" Kelly then turned to Ashley and Jan. "Since you're here as guests, how would the two of you like to see the ship?"

"Mommy could we?" Jan was excited, jumping up and down.

"Of course," said Ashley. "I need to inspect the ship that's going to carry your dad."

Kelly took Shepard and Garrus to Admiral Hackett and then left with Ashley and Jan. The two Spectres then went in. Admiral Hackett stood to greet them.

"Commodore Shepard," he said shaking Shepard's hand, "it's good to have you back in action. And by all accounts, this is just as big a threat as the Reapers." He turned to Garrus and continued. "Thank you for joining us, Vakarian. Having you along on this mission is a huge bonus for us. And I mean all of us, not just the Alliance. Not just Humanity."

"Wouldn't miss this for all the brandy on Palaven." Garrus' response made Hackett laugh.

"Vakarian, you two solve this, and I'll send you a year's supply. Personally." Hackett then turned to Shepard.

"Shepard, we've just put a brand new Normandy Class Frigate into service. She's the SSV Yorktown SR-3, and this will be her maiden voyage."

"SR-3?" Shepard and Garrus said in unison as they exchanged excited glances.

"SR-3." The Admiral said this with pride, then expounded. "She's the Normandy SR-2 with all of the improvements that you and your crew made in the battle against the Collectors and the war against the Reapers. Extended fuel capacity, double the probe capacity, the thermal conduit and duct reworking and Thanix cannons. Also, upgraded armor plating and shields beyond what you had had done, and of course and even bigger Tantilus Drive core. We've also upgraded the stealth systems and made the bridge layout more in line with human design preferences. Also, I think you'll be pleased with the crew. Commander Jacob Taylor is your XO, Lt. Edi Moreau is your helmsman, and Lt. Kelly Chambers is your com officer. Also, Dr. Ann Bryson will be accompanying you on this mission."

"That _is_ good news," Shepard said approvingly. Garrus nodded approval as well. He'd always liked Jacob and he was glad to see Edi doing well in the navy. Of course, he was all too aware of the fact that her husband, Joker, was on the missing Normandy. Then a thought came to him. "Sir, why isn't Edi on the Normandy?"

"Edi's person is now contained entirely in her physical body," explained Admiral Hackett. "As a free willed AI with an android body, and as an Alliance officer, she can be assigned as any other officer. With the new SR-3, we really wanted both she and Lt. Moreau, but the Normandy needed him. Edi was really excited about the new ship. She had significant input into her design."

"So what else can you tell me about my new ship?"

"She's a fine one, Commodore." Hackett beamed with pride. He obviously had had a lot of input on this one. "Most pertinent to your mission, Edi recorded the frequency of the pulse that hit your shuttle and the incoming Reaper back on Despoina. Her shielding and hull are designed to resist pulses of this nature, as well as ion pulse weapons. In fact, the personal shields for you and your crew are all designed to shield you from those spheres, Reaper indoctrination, and any similar such attacks as well. Her new stealth systems are absolutely state of the art, and her new reflective plating is designed to make her virtually invisible when activated. They won't even see you if they look out the window. Edi indicated that was a big concern of Lt. Moreau."

"Long story," replied Shepard.

"The ship is designed more efficiently and can handle in low atmosphere as well as the SR-1 while maintaining the size of the SR-2. This ship is the pride of the fleet, Shepard. In fact, I had wanted it named after you, but your mother said you'd be mortified."

"Yeah," laughed Shepard. "And she'd be right."

"Well, I thought it would only be fitting that you be the first to command her," said Admiral Hackett. "Originally, I had intended for you to command her on a victory cruise to show her off. Now, she's in your command for the long haul."

"I'm looking forward to it sir," Shepard said approvingly. "It will be nice to be at the helm after crashing into the weeds ten years ago."

Garrus laughed at the direct reference to the Council, diplomats and politicians of the Citadel. Shepard had been made human councilor, but he was never a politician at heart. Some felt that that was what made him good, though it hadn't been much a benefit for Shepard's mentor, Admiral Anderson.

"Commodore," said Hackett seriously, "bring them back alive and find out what the situation is with those artifacts. If the Leviathan race is on the move, we need to know. The Yorktown's shielding was designed with input from EDI who had analyzed the pulse weapon you encountered when hunting for Leviathan. You have your orders. Now make it happen."

"Yes sir!" Shepard saluted him.

With the briefing over, Shepard, Garrus, and Admiral Hackett made their way to the Yorktown's docking bay. The ship was beautiful. Shepard was overcome with emotion when he laid eyes on her. He loved the Normandy SR-2, but she was built by Cerberus. He'd handed her over to the Alliance after he defeated the Collectors, at which point she became an Alliance ship, but she was Miranda's ship now. This ship was Shepard's. Her engines were fixed to the wings, the skin stretched over them making them integral to the wing rather than attachments to it. Instead of four engines, she had two, one in each wing, and one massive engine in the tail, easily twice the size of the two outboard engines. Her nose came to a graceful point instead of a blunt nose as the SR-1 and SR-2 designs did, and her belly was shaped for better reentry. This ship could fly without mass effect fields, he realized. That would have come in handy at the collector base, he thought.

"She's all yours, Commodore," said Hackett. "I know you'll make us proud."

"I won't let you down, sir."

Shepard saluted the Admiral one last time and then boarded the Yorktown.

She was just as beautiful on the inside as well. Brighter than the SR-1 and SR-2, her bridge was moved to the forward section of the fuselage, overlooking the helm. The Galaxy map was smaller and when not in use, disappeared completely. And a chair! Shepard finally had a captain's chair! And sitting in his chair was his wife with his daughter in her lap. As soon as Shepard and Garrus were on board, the entire crew snapped to attention. His XO, Commander Taylor, called out, "Ten hut!" Ashley and Jan stood, both of them saluting with the crew. Jan was rigid. She looked almost terrified. He could not help but notice that Edi looked like she belonged in the Alliance uniform, the blue a natural complement to her silvery skin.

"At ease," Shepard barked, returning their salute. The crew shifted to 'at ease' in perfect unison. "You're a fine crew," he said proudly. "I look forward to working with each and every one of you. Edi, how soon can we put out?"

"As soon as you give the order sir," she said. He noticed that her electronically modulated voice sounded much more natural than it had when she had served on the Normandy. He walked over to her and greeted her with a warm embrace, one which she returned. He noticed that her hugs felt more natural now. She really had become human, he thought.

"Thank you, Edi." He turned to Jacob. "Damn good to see you again!" The two men shook hands.

"Shepard!" Jacob smiled broadly. He still looked to be in top shape, though he had gained a little gray at the temples. Come to think of it, so have I, thought Shepard. The atmosphere on the bridge took on an abrupt change. Seeing Shepard reunite with Edi and Jacob talking as old comrades relaxed the crew. Shepard smiled at this. He hated commanders who intimidated their crew and kept them on pins and needles.

"Everyone back to your stations. We'll put out in one hour."

Ashley and Jan joined Jacob, Garrus and Shepard.

"Garrus, I've been keeping up with your exploits as best as I can," Jacob said shaking Garrus' hand. "You're kicking ass out there."

"Good to see you too, Jacob. Damn good to be working with you again."

High praise coming from Garrus, thought Shepard. Shepard gave both ladies a big hug and kiss.

"How do the two most beautiful women in the galaxy like the Yorktown?"

"Beautiful ship," replied Ashley. Jan flashed a big smile and put out her fists with her thumbs up. "Oorah!" Jan gave it as much gusto as she could.

"Jan, this is Jacob Taylor. He helped me stop the Collectors and was with us in the final push against the Reapers. He's a hell of a soldier." Jan smiled and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again, Commodore Shepard." Jacob made sure to acknowledge Ashley's retired rank.

"Good to see you too, Jacob." Ashley gave him a nice, warm hug. Jacob then knelt down to Jan's level.

"Jan Shepard," he said warmly. "Your dad does nothing but brag about you in his e-mails. Great to finally meet you."

"Dad says you and your wife are really smart and helped build the Crucible too!" She shook Jacob's hand, clearly impressed with her dad's old squad mate.

"That was more my wife," he laughed. "I'm smart, but I'm not that smart. They put me to work though, and when the time came, your mom and dad, Garrus, Edi, and the rest of us were all together against the Reapers." Jacob stood back up and faced Shepard again. He was nearly as tall as Shepard was, and had always been a strong hand to hand combatant. More importantly, he was a biotic.

"Jacob, did they assign the people I requested?"

"I picked them up myself, Shepard. Prangley and Rodriguez are down below. I hand-picked the rest, as you had requested. And Urdnot Bakara sent you a bonus."

"Oh?"

"Urdnot Dagg," said Jacob proudly. "He's a battlemaster from Arlakh Company.

"What's so special about these people?" Ashley was curious.

"They're biotic," Shepard explained. "You remember those people at TEGS Mineral Works; they were complete under the control of Leviathan. After the artifact was destroyed, they didn't remember the past ten years of their lives. I don't want to hurt anyone in that position if I can avoid it. I wanted biotics with stasis, as well as the ability to gently relocate them out of harm's way. I don't want anyone to get hurt if it can be avoided."

"We've got an N7 trained search and rescue unit aboard as well," offered Jacob. "We're ready to find the Normandy crew and get them home safely." He turned to Ashley and Jan. "And don't worry. Garrus and I'll keep Shepard out of trouble."

Ashley laughed a bit nervously.

"John climbed into a modified Atlas mech that we found lying around and dove to the bottom of the ocean to confront Leviathan. Vega couldn't believe it, and he's crazy. I doubt _anyone_ can keep John out of trouble if he's determined to find it." She turned to Shepard and looked deeply into his eyes. "Unless he keeps himself safe."

"Don't worry Ash," he said. "Nothing can keep me from you and Jan. Not Saren, not the Collectors, not the Reapers. Not Cerberus, and not Leviathan. Nothing."

It was then that the alerts started blaring.

"Shepard!" Hackett's voice came over the com. "We've got a situation here. We'll handle it, but you need to get out now." The docking clamps disengaged. The ship was free.

"Yes sir," Shepard said. "Shepard out." He then looked up at the helm. "Edi, take us out of here, now!"

"Please specify a destination."

"Illium."

"Illium?" Edi was puzzled, but she began getting the ship in motion. "Why Illium, sir?"

"Because there's someone there that I need."

The Yorktown pulled away from Arcturus station and sped towards the mass relay.


	7. Chapter 6: Reprisal

**Chapter****6**

**Reprisal**

The Normandy was falling towards the Gei Hinnom and all of her systems were failing. The crew had quickly grabbed oxygen masks and were making their way to the escape pods. Miranda made her way to the cockpit where Joker was desperately trying to save the Normandy. Unfortunately, with ship wide power loss, there was nothing that he could do.

"Come on, Joker!" Miranda was insistent and did her best to hurry him along. She smiled in spite of herself as she noted the irony; she was in almost identical circumstances as Shepard had been in aboard the Normandy SR-1. He was nearly lost to us forever trying to save Joker, she thought. Fortunately, Joker was much more cooperative this time. They got to their escape pod and blasted away. She hoped that the Normandy would remain in orbit long enough to be rescued. The ship was beautiful and deserved a grander fate than this. Joker simply went wordlessly. At least Edi wasn't on board; she'd have been fried along with the rest of the ship's systems.

"Are you okay Joker?" She worried that he may have injured himself in the rapid escape, but he shook his head. As the escape pod rocketed towards the planet, the light hit his face. He was crying. The Normandy was like his child. And she was stricken, likely to be destroyed. She reached over and touched his shoulder to comfort him. That's when the pod was rocked by an explosion. They looked out the window and realized that it wasn't their pod, but another pod that had exploded. Another pod was struck by laser fire and exploded.

"They're shooting down the pods!" Joker was ashen as he watched.

"My crew!" Miranda's heart sank as they were methodically killed one pod at a time. And she couldn't save them. But she could save Joker. Miranda concentrated harder than she'd ever concentrated, putting up the most powerful biotic field she'd ever managed. She felt the impact of the laser. She held as long as she could, then screamed as the intense pain engulfed her. Then she blacked out.

Miranda awoke, her head on fire. She opened her eyes tentatively. She heard voices, but they were muted and unintelligible, and what sounded like crying. She spied the pod partially buried in the hillside. As her vision cleared, she saw more pods.

"My crew . . ." She could barely vocalize the words. The voices then became clearer, and she realized that she was hearing them from inside of an environmental suit. She remembered that the atmosphere was not breathable.

"She's awake!" The first voice was Joker's.

"Bout damn time." Grunt's.

"Easy, Commander. Don't strain yourself." Engineer Adams helped her to sit up.

"My . . . crew," Miranda moaned, straining to sit up. "How many made it?" Someone was crying and clearly in intense pain.

"We've got six aside from yourself," replied Adams bleakly. "You and Jeff in one, myself, Donnelly, Daniels and Dr. Chakwas in another, Traynor, Vega, Cortez, in a third, Grunt in a fourth, and six more of the bridge crew in two more. Traynor is badly injured. When we lost gravity, a locker struck her leg, pinning her to the wall briefly. She wasn't stuck, as you can see, but her leg was broken very badly." It was Traynor who was crying and Dr. Chakwas was working to help her.

"This is terrible," Miranda observed as she stood. She had to shake this off. The remainder of her crew were depending on her. Everyone looked relatively unscathed except for Lt. Traynor. Miranda went to her side. Dr. Chakwas had no medicine that would dull her pain and the injury was beyond what medi-gel could fix anyway. Miranda looked and could see the bone protruding through her skin. The break wasn't clean either. The bone was shattered from the impact and it looked like arteries were cut. Traynor was losing blood fast. Cortez was holding Traynor's hand as Grunt, Vega and the others set up a perimeter.

"How are you holding up, Samantha?" Miranda took her other hand and held it firmly. She gripped Miranda's hand tightly, spasming with the pain, her face contorting in agony.

"Not good," she managed. Miranda shook her head. Traynor wouldn't last without proper medical help.

"There," said Dr. Chakwas. She secured the leg in a splint and applied medi-gel to keep her from bleeding out. She bandaged up the strike com officer and stood to face Miranda.

"Commander, Traynor won't be walking again until we get her to a proper hospital," stated the doctor. "Also, we have little in the way of provisions and limited oxygen in our tanks. We need extraction and we need it fast."

"Commander!" Grunt was pointing to the western horizon. "Over there!"

Miranda looked and saw the laser blasting away at something in the sky. A large explosion soon followed. The Normandy was lost. She cried at the thought of that beautiful ship being torn asunder. She shook it off and allowed her rage to seep in a little.

"Alright," she said through the tears, "now we know where the bastards are."

"Commander, you're not seriously considering attacking," protested the doctor. "Samantha is in a horrible way and we don't have any supplies or backup."

"You said it yourself," Miranda retorted, "we don't have oxygen and we don't have rations. We need to get to where they are because we need what they have. We won't last long, not out here. And they shot us down. They'll come looking for us, and I don't want to be here when they get here." She turned to Vega and Grunt.

"Time for some payback." She packed a clip into her pistol to punctuate the comment. Grunt punched his left palm and grinned, shouting, "Yeah!" and James shouted, "Oorah!"

Joker, Dr. Chakwas, the engineers, and the remaining bridge crew looked at her like she was crazy, but the alternative was equally unpleasant.

Dr. Liara T'Soni normally waited for people to come to her. But when Shepard called and told her what was going on, she packed her bags and was waiting at the dock. The opportunity to study more ancient artifacts and to learn more about Leviathan was not something she wanted to pass up. And with the Reapers gone, she didn't feel pressured to pass up such finds or to skim through them too quickly. More important than that, though were the friends aboard the Normandy who were in trouble. Friends for whom she would drop anything to aid. And when Shepard called, Liara had literally dropped everything to get ready. She stood waiting as the SSV Yorktown SR-3 pulled into port. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw it pull in. It was a beautiful ship. Long and sleek like the Normandy, but more elegant and more purposeful. As an Asari, she had grown accustomed to Asari ship design, which tended to produce broader, shorter vessels with broad wings, tall tail-sections, and deep keels. Like all things Asari, Asari ships were artfully designed and delicately made. But the humans and Turians who had designed the Normandy had outdone the Asari, and with the Yorktown, they'd outdone themselves.

She waited patiently as the Yorktown docked. When the process was finished the doors opened and Shepard, Ashley, and their daughter, Jan were standing there to greet her. She hadn't seen Ashley in a very long time. She was shocked at how unfit for military duty the former Spectre had become and was very surprised to see her on the mission. Ashley was still beautiful, but she was now pleasantly plump. Her lean, toned physique had given way to a more matronly figure. But the biggest change was in her eyes. Ashley's edge was gone, replaced by the light that only motherhood could bring. But motherhood was no defense against the horrors that they would face, based on Shepard's appraisal of the situation. And Liara was doubly shocked that they'd brought Jan. There must be a reason, she thought. On the other hand, Shepard looked like he'd kept in shape. His broad shoulders and muscular torso were plainly visible through his uniform, and one look in his eyes told her that the alpha wolf was as deadly as ever. Liara strode up the gangplank and warmly embraced them.

"Shepards," she said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

Ashley held her longer and tighter than Shepard did. "Thank you," was all Ashley said. It was funny. Liara recalled how mistrustful Ashley had been of her when they'd first met on Therum. That all changed after they had worked together with Shepard to defeat Saren, the Geth, and the Reapers. Ashley was like the sister that Liara had never had. She wondered what her childhood would have been like with the spirited Ashley around as a playmate.

"Thanks for joining us on such short notice," Shepard said. "Sorry to drag you back into harm's way."

"Without your efforts, Shepard, Thessia would be rubble, the Asari enslaved or eradicated, and I would either be dead or living out the remainder of my days in misery. If you need me, I will always come." She then smiled. "And it's nice to get out from the world of secrets and spies once in a while." But she shifted her focus. "Shepard, Ashley, what possessed you to bring your daughter on this mission?"

"We didn't," said Ashley. "We were getting a tour of the ship prior to take off when alarms started blaring and Hackett ordered us to take off immediately."

"Oh my." Liara shook her head. This is not good, she thought. She turned her attention to Jan.  
"Well, you must be Jan Shepard," she said with a smile. "Your father has bragged about you so much that I'd recognize you on sight. And by the Goddess, you have your mother's beauty!"

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. T'soni," Jan said politely. "You're really pretty!"

The little girl had never met Liara, though in correspondence, Shepard had talked at length about his daughter.

The three of them laughed as they boarded the Yorktown for immediate departure. They would stay only long enough to refuel the ship, and then they would be off.

Liara was surprised at the redesign, but she had to say that she preferred it. The bridge made a lot more sense this way and it kept the captain in closer contact with the helm and more involved with the bridge officers. She never liked the way that the Turian's had set up the original Normandy's bridge. A commander should be part of the crew, not aloof from it.

Edi at the helm was a nice surprise. She was glad that Edi finally had legal standing and Alliance rank. She'd earned it. Edi stood up from her post and greeted Liara with a hug.

"It is good to have you with us on this mission." Though nothing could disguise Edi's synthesized voice, her vocal inflections were much more natural and her body language more relaxed, less mechanical. Where her embraces had once been mimicked behavior to try to return pleasantries given to her by other crew members, they were now heartfelt and warm.

"Thank you Edi," said Liara. "I see the Yorktown is in very good hands"

"Thanks to my time working with Jeff on the Normandy, I am as good as he is." Edi was very proud of this. Her reflexes and speed of thought were unequaled by any human, but what made Jeff such a great helmsman was his feel and his intuition. If Edi had that in addition to her already formidable skills with the ship, then she had every right to be proud. And she was probably better than Joker at the helm.

"Yes," said Liara. "Shepard is truly blessed to have had the Alliance' best helmsmen on all of his ships."

"And with Liara back, it seems the gang is back together." Garrus voice caught Liara's attention and she turned to see her old friend looking almost exactly as he had ten years ago.

"Yes, and now we're going up against the beings that created the Reapers," Liara said grimly. "Are we really prepared for this?"

"As prepared as possible." Shepard said it confidently enough that for some reason, it took the uncertainty out of it. Even though Liara knew exactly what he meant; not enough preparation had been made in the decade since the war with the Reapers and now the calamity was upon them and they had to meet it, ready or no. But Shepard had made a career out of overcoming unbeatable odds with little to no support from the Alliance or the council. We will prevail, she thought. That gave her comfort and made her smile in spite of herself. Garrus looked at her with a 'what do you know that I don't know?' look, but Liara kept her thoughts to herself. There was a part of Shepard that she, and perhaps Ashley were privy to that nobody else was. Liara had melded with him on several occasions and Ashley undoubtedly knew him on the deepest level. That was very apparent in her eyes. This mission will have a happy ending.

The SSV Yorktown sped stealthily towards her destination, the impending conflict between Leviathan and Commander Shepard drawing nearer and nearer.

Jan Shepard sat in the mess area of the ship having lunch. It was colder on a starship than she was used to, but she dared not say anything. She did not want to let her dad down. The crew practically treated her as one of them, speaking to her as though she had gone through some rite of passage that she did not know about. Garrus had even shown her her father's locker, which was for whatever reason located right by the med bay. She picked up his assault rifle. It was heavy, unwieldy, and made for hands much larger than her own. It looked different from the rifles she saw in pictures of Alliance soldiers or stored in the armory. It was rather beat up and looked somehow obsolete. She tried to hold it and stand like she had seen soldiers stand in pictures, but she lacked the confidence to make the pose work. Her father's pistol was also likewise old, balky, and obsolete looking by comparison to the newer side arms carried by the crew. This one said 'Carnifex' on it.

"That's just the spare," came her mom's voice. "He carries a Paladin, which looks a lot like the Carnifex, but is more powerful. Picked it up during the Reaper war. He carried the Carnifex when he stopped the Collectors." Ashley wrapped a blanket around Jan as she spoke. Jan pulled it tight, happy to have it.

"Mom, do you carry guns?"

"Not in a long time, honey." Her mom smiled. "I haven't needed to, and being a wife and a mom has been far more rewarding than soldiering ever was."

"Mommy," she said, "how come Daddy doesn't have medals and awards like you?"

"He does," she replied. "He just keeps them stowed away. If you melted down all the medals your father has earned, you could make a life sized statue of him."

"Is that why he practices at the arena?" she asked. "I thought it was so that he could tough like you, but I guess he already was."

"Like me? He's tougher than anyone alive and a soldier to the core. He hates politics." "But he's a politician," protested Jan. Ashley laughed.

"I know it's hard for you to fully grasp, but your father is a soldier. He only became a politician because he was asked. Drafted more like. Honestly, I was surprised that your dad ever was willing to settle down and start a family. Jacob Taylor once said that the Normandy was Shepard's only true love. But I knew a few things Jacob didn't. But your dad sure was attached to his command."

"Do you think he misses it?"

"I think he missed being 'not a politician' more," Ashley said with a laugh. "But he made it very clear that his life with us meant far more to him than his command. He said that the life we have is everything he'd ever fought for."

Jan smiled, comforted by her mom's words. She pretty much had her mom figured out. Mom was a mom. A retired soldier, but still mom. She looked like a mom and spoke like a mom, and did mom things. Dad did dad things, but he was also a career politician and the Human Councilor. Until a few days ago, she thought she had him figured out too. Not now. Mom was still mom, but dad had transformed. It was as though the man he suddenly had become was the man he had always been and the man she had grown up knowing was really a disguise. There was something a bit frightening about it. At the same time, it was really cool.

"Maybe I can be like you _and_ dad!" She stood up proudly, trying to look like a soldier.

"You just be like you," came her father's voice. "Because you're the only one who can do it perfectly." He scooped her up and hugged her without warning. He had always been loving and never missed an opportunity to express his love for either herself or her mom. But for the first time, she noticed how effortlessly he picked her up, while her mom was visibly taxed by comparison. He put her down gently and then kissed her mom.

"So how're you two settling in?"

"So far so good," her mom answered for them both. "The crew is really nice to us, John. I only hope we can live up to their expectations."

"Don't worry," he said confidently. "Just be you. You were there by my side against the Reapers. There with Garrus, Liara, Tali, James, Joker, Edi, Cortez, Wrex, and the rest of the crew, both SR-1 and SR-2. There are only a handful of people who've done what you've done. You've nothing to prove to anyone."

"But John," she protested, "what if I'm called upon to fight? What if I need to protect Jan?" Jan had never seen her mom worried like this and was a bit surprised that she was showing this in front of her.

"John, I haven't held a gun in almost a decade. You train regularly. Hell, the marines you train with once a year go home in traction after a week of trying to keep up with you. But I'm not that girl anymore."

"Don't worry, Ash," her dad said, pulling her close and kissing her. "We'll beat this thing just like we did in the old days. Together. As a family." He reached over and pulled Jan close to him. In that moment, she knew that everything would be just fine.

The Yorktown came through the entered the Sheol system and soon was in orbit around Gei Hinnom. John had ordered the stealth systems engaged as soon as they came through the Hekate relay. Ash approved; they had gone over the data from the Normandy just prior to her going black with Garrus and Edi. Her stealth systems were off; there was no reason for them to have been on at the time. It didn't take long for them to learn the fate of the Normandy. She had a massive hole blasted through her. The bridge crew looked ashen as they took in the sight.

"What the hell?" Ashley couldn't believe it. James, Miranda, Grunt . . . did they survive?

Garrus shook his head as if in answer to her unvoiced question.

"No," gasped Liara, "not the Normandy!"

"Still in one piece, though," remarked John. "The SR-1 had four or five holes blasted through her and then she was sheered in two. We can probably salvage her and get her up and running again." Ashley remembered that all too well. Watching her husband get spaced from an escape pod was something she never wanted to relive. The thought sent shudders through her.

"Sir, the escape pods!" Kelly's shock at the realization that some of the debris was the remains of destroyed pods was mirrored in the rest of the bridge crew. All except John.

"They shot them down," he said flatly. "This was an ambush." He then turned to Kelly.

"Sweep for Miranda's signal," he ordered. "It will be on this frequency."

He sent Kelly the frequency. Ashley knew that it was a Spectre channel. Miranda would have a beacon she'd have activated that only a Spectre's equipment would be tuned to receive.

"Commander . . ." Kelly shook her head, "I mean, Commodore! Sorry."

"It's alright, Kelly," John reassured her. "Just tell me what you've got."

"I've got a signal," she said with surprise.

"It's from the planet surface."

"Good." He looked at Garrus, Liara, and Jacob, his eyes narrowing, their intensity sharp enough to cut through steel. "Alright, people. We've got our destination. Let's suit up and go get our people. Nobody messes with my crew. Nobody."

That last 'nobody' sent another shudder through Ashley. She hadn't heard John talk that way in years. And she knew exactly what he meant. The Yorktown crew was right, she thought; somebody is going to pay.

Miranda led her squad to the mining facility, carefully moving in so as to avoid detection. But when they finally arrived, it was deserted. The Guardian laser that had been used on their escape pods and on the Normandy was there, but it was unmanned. They readied their weapons and moved in to investigate. The front door to the facility was open. Miranda signaled Grunt to one side and Vega to the other, taking point herself. Vega opened the door, but no hostiles were waiting for them on the other side. She signaled to the others to move up. The door led into an air lock. Dr. Chakwas and the other followed them in, the outer door closing and the room pressurizing. Once everyone was in, they were able to remove their breathing masks and environmental suits. Miranda, Grunt and Vega repeated the process with the inner door, only to find that again, there were no hostiles. The moved down the hallway and into a lobby where they found the mining staff. They were going about their business as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. A large piece of what looked like office art, a sphere on a pedestal, occupied the center of the lobby. The door closed behind them, leaving the others in the hallway. One of the staff members looked up, finally acknowledging their presence.

"We've been expecting you," she said in a monotone voice. Then the sphere pulsed and Miranda was engulfed in icy blackness.

Shepard made his way to the shuttle bay with Garrus, Liara, Jacob, Urdnot Dagg, Prangly, Rodriguez, and a squad of biotic N7 Vanguards. As they came down the stairs, he saw Ashley and Jan waiting.

"You know this is a trap, John, don't you?" said Ashley, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he said. "I know. But they're counting on us not knowing. They're counting on us coming in a ship they can detect. Yeah, it's a trap. But what they don't know is that the trap is us, and it's coming to them."

"Dammit John," she cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Just make sure you come back soldier, do you hear?"

Shepard held her close and kissed her.

"Don't worry Ash," he said confidently, "I'll be back. I promise."

Jan ran up and threw her arms around her father's waist. Shepard simply scooped her up and hugged her. Kissing her cheek, he then put her down.

"Jan, you take care of your mom while I'm away," he said. "She worries too much."

Shepard winked at Jan, then at Ash. "I love you both. Ash, you just do that praying thing you do. It's always nice to have someone looking out for me."

"I will John," she said. "I will. Now go get the Normandy crew."

"Copy that, Commodore," he said with a smile. He embraced Ashley one last time, and then embraced Jan before going to his locker to get ready.

Jan watched as her politician dad donned battle armor and took up his arms. His armor, like his lancer rifle, looked battle worn and less sleek than Jacob's and the rest of the squad's. Garrus' armor was similar; battle worn and purpose built. Even Liara donned body armor. It was the same style that her mom had worn in the old pictures. White plates over pink padded armor. And like her father's and Garrus' armor, it looked like it had seen some use. She suspected that Liara had not worn it since the Reaper war. Once her father's armor was on and he looked in her direction, she felt a little fearful. For the first time in her life, she saw him the way the rest of the galaxy saw him. This was a man who was feared by his enemies. The kind of man you never wanted to cross.

Shepard picked up his helmet and walked over to Jan and Ashley.

"We'll make this quick," he said. "Then we'll be headed back to the Citadel. See you soon!"

And with that, he turned to his squad.

"Alright people," he barked, "let's move!"

Dr. Chakwas shook her head as she examined Samantha. She was not doing well. She needed medical attention badly, but Miranda, James, and Grunt had disappeared. Initially, they were waiting for an all clear, but nothing happened. No communication, no sounds of violence from the other side of the door, nothing. Steve Cortez finally convinced the others that they should radio Miranda and the others after an hour of waiting. He cued up his communicator just as the door opened, Miranda stepping through.

"You had us worried," the doctor said, relieved to see Miranda. "Where are Grunt and James?" Miranda silently walked up to them and then pulled out her pistol and shot Dr. Chakwas in the legs, three shots in each.

Steve, Adams, and Donnelly rushed her, but a biotic display threw them back. She then shot them in the knees. Steve drew his pistol, but Miranda shot him in the wrist, nearly severing his hand. Gabriella Daniels ran to Donnelly, only to be shot in the lower back, collapsing before the three stricken men.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joker was frantic, but Karin Chakwas could only watch helplessly as Miranda blew his knees apart with her pistol. She then turned her attention to Samantha who was by now screaming in terror and shot her already wounded leg several times. Traynor screamed, but Miranda silenced her with a bullet to the chest.

"Miranda, why?" Karin was crying, her legs in agony. "Why?" But Miranda didn't answer. She just walked back through the doorway, closing it behind her.

Karin crawled to Samantha's side and found that she was still alive. The bullet had pierced her right lung. She's not going to make it, thought Karin as she used medi-gel to keep Samantha's wound from being immediately fatal. She applied it to her own legs to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, none of the bullets had struck bone. She then made her way to Gabriella Daniels. The engineer lay there, a pool of blood widening underneath her. Ken Donnelly stroked her hair crying.

"Stay with me Gabby," he cried as she lay there. Karin checked her, and found she was still alive. The bullet had shattered her spine above her hips and had exited through her abdomen. It was unlikely she'd survive, let alone walk again. Then the airlock opened.

"Shepard!" Karin couldn't believe it.

"Dr. Chakwas! Joker!" Shepard didn't continue. Garrus, Jacob, Liara, a large Krogan, and a squad of Alliance soldiers all came in with him.

"Miranda shot us," Cortez groaned. "Then walked away."

"You're bait," Shepard said grimly. "Everyone, the shields are tuned to keep us safe from the artifact." He looked to the soldiers. "Prangly, Rodriguez, you and the rest of your squad get them back to the Yorktown. Now!" Shepard unslung his Lancer rifle. "Jacob, Liara, Dagg, you're on."

Miranda came through the door at the other end of the hall with Vega and Grunt, charging and guns blazing. Garrus helped to evacuate the Normandy crew as Shepard and his three biotic squad mates dealt with Miranda, Grunt, and Vega. Vega was immobilized almost immediately. Miranda and Grunt both had fortified themselves with their own biotics and were still coming.

"Dagg, Jacob, take Miranda," shouted Shepard. "Liara, see to the others. I'll deal with Grunt."

Liara's eyes widened, but she acquiesced. Karin watched as Urdnot Dagg and Jacob fought to restrain Miranda, who was more than a match for the two of them. Miranda lifted her hands abruptly and Jacob and Dagg found their heads being smashed against the ceiling as Miranda lifted them off the ground. She lowered her hands abruptly, slamming them both into the floor. Liara took the opportunity to dive in, tackling Miranda and taking her down as Jacob and Dagg lay on the floor dazed.

Liara delivered several punishing blows to Miranda's head, but Miranda fended them off and wrapped a powerful leg around Liara's neck. Arching her back, she flung Liara to the floor. The back of Liara's head hit the floor and she lay dazed as Miranda pinned her and prepared to deliver a biotically charged blow to Liara's head. A still woozy Jacob lifted Miranda up off of Liara with his own biotics and Dagg sent her flying against the far door. Still, she got back up. Karin could see why Miranda was a Spectre. Liara got back up, but not quickly as the others did. Grunt's loud roar distracted her.

Grunt was like a force of nature, engaging Shepard in melee when guns were not working to take the councilor down. Shepard was no pushover, though, and Karin was amazed to see him pummel Grunt into submission, finally dazing him with the butt of his rifle. Miranda unleashed a powerful biotic shockwave at Dagg, Jacob, Liara and Shepard. Dagg, Jacob and Liara were flung against the walls, but Shepard deftly slid on his back, firing his rifle at Miranda. His shots were meant to distract her and drain her shields, not to kill her. She charged Shepard, but he sprang to his feet. As she brought her pistol up to shoot him, he rushed inside of her guard, deflecting her weapon arm with his left hand at the moment she discharged it and grabbing her wrist simultaneously, then striking her with an upper cut to in her left flank. Karin heard a sickening snap as Shepard collapsed the left side of Miranda's ribcage. Before she could let out a cry, he head butted her, then brought his left knee up, cracking more ribs on her right side, and then dislocated her weapon arm still trapped in his grip. He swept her feet out from under her, his blow so forceful Karin thought he might have broken both of her legs, as her knees bent backward momentarily. Miranda went down for good. Shepard turned to Liara. No words were exchanged, but she nodded, indicating that she was uninjured. Shepard nodded back, then returned his attention to Grunt.

As Liara, Jacob, and Dag set to restrain Miranda and take her aboard the shuttle, Vega broke free of the stasis, but Garrus engaged him quickly. Vega was no match for Garrus, who viciously tore him to pieces. Vega attempted to use his rifle, but Garrus closed and disarmed him. Every blow Vega tried to land simply found air, and for each attempt, Garrus returned several powerful and unanswered blows. Vega tried kicking, but Garrus caught his leg and levered against the knee, turning it inward and snapping the knee, bringing Vega to the ground face down and flat with Garrus on top of him. Vega produced a knife, but Garrus simply dislocated his elbow and sank the knife into Vega's back, Vega's hand still grasping the weapon. Garrus then grabbed a hold of Vega's head and slammed his face into the floor repeatedly until Vega was motionless and blood was pooling on the floor under his head. Karin winced. Patching up soldiers was fine with her. She didn't need to see _how_ they ended up in her med bay.

Grunt, being Krogan, didn't stay down long, though Karin thought he probably wished he had.

Liara shouted out, "Krogan charging!"

Grunt charged firing a concussive shot at Shepard. Shepard rolled backwards, coming up on his feet, firing back with a concussive shot of his own, catching Grunt in the face. Shepard rolled out of Grunt's way, coming up behind him and striking him with a flurry of powerful blows in the lower back. When Grunt spun around to face Shepard, Shepard's right elbow slammed into the left side of his face as Shepard fired a concussive shot at point blank range, sending him flying through the air. He struck the wall and went down, this time for good. Shepard walked over and brought his heel down hard on Grunt's left temple. If there were any fight left in him, Shepard had stamped it out. Watching Shepard fight sent shudders through her. She'd never actually _seen_ him in action. She had known him as tough, as warm and caring, and as determined, but in a fight, he was a cold, calculating, and brutal. Miranda and Grunt had both been active in the field for years and Shepard took them apart with hardly any effort.

"Councilor Shepard," she said, "Remind me to **never** get on your bad side."

Shepard carefully picked up Traynor as Liara and Jacob moved Gabby. Garrus and Dagg secured Grunt, Miranda, and Vega.

"Alright people," shouted Shepard. "Let's move!"

And with that command, everyone was fitted with a breathing mask and evacuated to whatever ship Shepard had come in. Karin had looked forward to seeing Shepard again, but not like this. Not with the Normandy gone and her crew killed. In all the days of the war with the Reapers, Karin had never felt despair so completely. Shepard got them into the shuttle and Karin settled back into trying to help the wounded. Which was pretty much everyone.

Kelly Chambers waited with Jan for the squad to return. She was a bit concerned when she received word that the shuttle was inbound so soon. As the shuttle pulled into the bay, she felt the knots in her stomach tighten. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The door opened and the Alliance soldiers came rushing out with Samantha on a stretcher, a breathing mask over her nose and mouth and Dr. Chakwas limping along with them. Samantha's right leg was covered in blood and she had a gunshot wound to the chest. The normally dark Samantha was as pale as Kelly.

"No!" She ran to Samantha's side and went along with them as they carried her to the med bay. She took hold of Samantha's hand to comfort her as they went. The hand was cold, but she could feel a weak pulse.

Ashley and Jan watched with worry as Kelly exited the shuttle bay with Dr. Chakwas and Samantha Traynor. Now she was really worried. Another stretcher came out, this time with Miranda Lawson. Then more stretchers came out with Normandy crew members being carried. Then Garrus, Urdnot Dagg, Jacob Taylor, and Dr. Tsoni emerged, and finally, Shepard. She and Ashley ran to him, Jan being scooped up her father and both she and Ashley caught up in a group hug. Shepard kissed Ashley then turned to Jan.

"Jan, I've got to see to a few things," he said. "As you can see, the Normandy crew, what's left of it, is in a very bad way." He kissed her, then kissed Ashley again and headed off in the direction of the med bay.

When Shepard arrived in the med bay, he immediately went to Traynor. She looked awful, but Karin was tending to her and trying to stabilize her.

"How is she, Doc?"

"Thankfully, I think she can make it," replied Karin. "But what I've done is only stop gap. She needs to get to a hospital. We are not equipped for the kind of long term care she needs, Councilor. She needs to get to a hospital soon."

Karin paused and turned to Shepard.

"You know, this is the second time you've come for me," she said. "I am eternally grateful to have friends like you, Garrus and Ashley." She quickly embraced her former commander and then set to work on Samantha.

"No problem, Karin," Shepard said. "Though I'm not councilor any longer. I've been reactivated with my last active duty rank, commodore."

"If they've brought you back into service . . ." She didn't finish her sentence. To pull Humanity's councilor from diplomatic service and back into military service meant that something very bad was happening.

He then moved to Steve's bedside. Steve's was being tended by the Yorktown's doctor, Cameron O'Neill.

"Commodore Shepard," he said in greeting. "Checking in on the Normandy crew?"

"Yeah," said Shepard, inspecting his former shuttle pilot. "How's he doing?"

"If we get him to a real hospital, they should be able to reattach the hand, and he should have full use of it. Given that his wrist was damaged, he may need implants. But he won't bleed out."

"Well that's good news at least," Shepard said approvingly. He then turned to Joker. Joker was out, his knees wrapped up. "What about Joker?"

"He's another matter." The doctor shook his head. "Vrolik syndrome makes his knee injuries more problematic. He won't be walking for a while, regardless. Like Cortez, he needs to get to a hospital. A ship's med bay isn't equipped for this type of injury, even with someone as talented as Dr. Chakwas." O'Neill's face darkened as he looked to Gabby's bed. "I'm not even sure she'll make it if she gets to a hospital. And if she does, she'll likely be a paraplegic."

"Then we've got our work cut out for us," said Shepard.

The doctor turned to the beds with Miranda and Vega.

"Regarding these two, what in God's name happened to them? The two of them look like they've been dragged behind a skycar and bounced off the rooftops, and he's got internal injuries that medi-gel can't fully fix. And his arm is like a noodle. He's lost a _lot_ of blood. We could lose him. "

"Miranda decided to take on Commander Taylor and Urdnot Dagg," began Shepard, but the doctor prematurely answered.

"Ah, that explains it."

"No," said Shepard, "it doesn't. She really took it to them while I was fighting Grunt. Liara had to help, but Miranda took her down as well. I took Grunt out of the fight briefly and put Miranda down. Then I finished off Grunt."

The doctor looked at Shepard disapprovingly. "You . . . did . . . _**this**_ . . . to a _woman_?"

"Yeah, a biotic Spectre armed with a heavy pistol and a submachine gun," replied Shepard sharply, "who had just put down a marine, an Asari operative and a Krogan battlemaster." He paused for a moment and then continued. "You know, it's a lot harder to subdue a foe than it is to just kill them. If we didn't care about them, we'd have simply shot them and brought their headless corpses back. Look, if it makes you feel any better, Doc, if she'd been a guy, I'd have dislocated her jaw and collapsed her trachea too."

"Don't you _dare_ second guess him, Dr. O'Neill," Karin shouted. "_She's_ the cause of the injuries here excepting her own and Vega's. Given that she attacked Liara, I was amazed that Shepard let her live."

Before Dr. O'Neill could respond, Shepard intervened.

"Calm down. Both of you." Both doctors went silent. Shepard's word was final.

"It's not her fault," he said. "She, Vega, and Grunt were being controlled by Leviathan through the artifact. This isn't an isolated incident. Unfortunately, Miranda didn't know about the others prior to investigating this mining facility. You all walked into an ambush." As he said this, he gently caressed Miranda's cheek. "She's a good friend. She's a good lady. Please forgive her."

He walked over to Vega and slapped his right bicep. "And this guy, he's a good soldier. It's not their fault. Do what you can for them. We'll get to the Citadel as soon as possible." And with that, he left the med bay.

With everything secure in the med bay, Shepard immediately went to Edi, who was stuck at the helm and unable to look in on her husband.

"Edi," he said. "How are you holding up?"

"I am anxious about Jeff." She looked calm compared to a human, but Shepard could see the subtle indicators in her body language. Edi was genuinely worried.

"We're going to the Citadel, Edi," he said reassuringly. "He'll make it." He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. Edi turned around in her chair to face him. Her facial expression was pained, sad, and somewhat bewildered.

"How is it, if I may ask, that you and Jeff seem to be the only people who acknowledge that I have emotions?" It was a fair question.

"I don't know Edi," replied Shepard. "But anyone who takes the time to get to know you should know that you have them. And that they're as real as any organic's emotions."

"Thank you, Shepard." Edi got up and embraced him tightly. "I feel very alone without Jeff. I am very glad to have you back."

Shepard returned her hug.

"And you'll have Jeff back. Soon!"

He heard a faint sobbing as Kelly Chambers resumed her post. Shepard pulled up the galaxy map and set course for the Citadel.

"Edi, let's get the Normandy crew fixed up!"

"Yes sir," she said enthusiastically.

Shepard turned to Kelly.

"Samantha is going to make it," he said resolutely. "I promise." He gave her a tight hug without letting her respond. Kelly hugged him tightly in return. "Now, have Jacob, Garrus, Ashley, Dr. T'soni, Dr. Bryson, and Dagg meet me in the conference room in twenty."

Kelly nodded and sent out the notifications.

Shepard went up to his cabin to shower and to change. Ashley was waiting for him when he got there.

"I'm sorry, John," Ashley cried. He pulled her close and held her, but she continued. "I should have gone. I should have been out there with you. I . . . I feel like I let you down."

"No, you have more important work now," countered Shepard. "You and Jan are everything that I've fought for. You've got happiness and a joy that is greater than I've ever seen in you when you were younger. You're what we fight to protect. You're what I live to come home to. You're not a soldier anymore. You're something more."

"But John, you haven't been in the field in a decade and you took out Miranda _and_ Grunt!"

"And Jacob and Dagg have been in the field every day for a decade and they got their asses handed to them by Miranda, and would be dead if Liara hadn't saved their bacon."

He extended his arms, holding her far enough away to take all of her in.

"Ash, you have earned the life you have. You fought for it, tooth and nail. You carried the weight of your family honor and redeemed it fighting in the most dangerous war in galactic history. You've never let me down. And besides, our daughter needs at least one parent who's not off killing giant monsters."

He pulled her in close and held her tightly, kissing her gently. They showered and changed quickly. There was a lot to discuss with the crew.

Shepard and Ashley went to the conference room, where they were soon joined by Jacob, Dagg, Liara, Garrus, and Dr. Anne Bryson. Shepard wasted no time in getting to business.

"We're all assembled and Edi is joining us via intercom, so let's get down to business. First of all, we're going to the Citadel," he said. "Vega, Traynor and Daniels probably won't make it if we don't, and I'm not losing them." He paused to let it sink in for a moment.

"They brought me back to active service because the enemy we face is a more insidious and possibly more terrifying threat to the galaxy than the Reapers." Shepard brought up an image of the sphere's he had encountered with Ann's father, Dr. Garret Bryson and Edi during the Reaper War. "They're called Leviathan. They use these spheres to control their thralls. We have no way of knowing how many such spheres exist. They are dormant and have no energy readings unless they're active. They can also be used to focus a pulse powerful enough to take down a Reaper. Or a starship."

Dagg, Dr. Bryson, Jacob and Liara exchanged worried glances.

"Relax," Shepard reassured. "The Yorktown is shielded. We used data from Taskforce Aurora and from your own research, Ann, as well as data compiled by Edi. She had significant input on this ship's design."

"And we'll need that edge as we go up against Leviathan," Jacob observed.

"Our armor is also shielded in the same way," Shepard continued. "So do not, under _any_ circumstances, remove your helmets on any of these missions. You get possessed, you attack any of your allies or try to impede this effort in any way, and I _will_ kill you. Let me make that perfectly clear."

"I can vouch for the danger of these things," Dr. Bryson confirmed. "Leviathan uses a quasi QEC link that it establishes through the spheres. It then takes control of the person or persons if it sees fit to do so."

"Shepard, you almost died confronting Leviathan directly," Liara warned. "It is unlikely that it would have let you go if the Reapers had not been a threat. Without the Reapers to counterbalance Leviathan, they have no reason to let you go now."

"Doesn't matter," Shepard said. "I deal with this now and I deal with this permanently. My daughter will not, _not_ grow up under this kind of threat." He pounded the table with his fist for emphasis.

"We go back to the Citadel. We drop off those who need hospitalization, and we get our asses back here to seek out and destroy any and all of these artifacts. Then we deal with the one Captain Riley found. And then we go Despoina."

"Why go there?" Jacob voiced what others were thinking, but Shepard had a ready answer.

"Because I know that's where they live."

Shepard looked at each of them individually, holding their gaze and then moving to the next.

"We end this. We get to the bottom of this and we end it. Once and for all. Dismissed."

With the meeting wrapped up, Shepard was preparing to look in on Grunt and Ashley was preparing to go back to Shepard's cabin to spend some time with Jan when Kelly paged Shepard.

"Sir, Admiral Hackett is available on the vid com."

"Thanks, Kelly," replied Shepard. He and Ashley made their way through the Yorktown's war room and back to the vid com to talk to Admiral Hackett.

"Shepard," said the Admiral in his usual gruff voice. "What is the status of the Normandy and her crew?"

"Not good, sir," replied Shepard. "The Normandy is crippled, but she looks salvageable. However, most of her crew was killed. They shot down the escape pods."

"All those men and women," lamented the admiral. "And on a routine mission no less."

"Yeah," said Shepard with a hollow laugh. "Routine, like the shakedown run to Eden Prime?"

"Let's hope this doesn't lead into anything that big. How are our Spectre and Spectre candidate doing?"

"Grunt is just out. Miranda is not conscious and needs medical care," explained Shepard. "I think that they encountered one of those artifacts. Whatever they did, Miranda, James, and Grunt were possessed and turned on their team and then on us. I had to put them down hard."

"Sorry to hear that, Shepard," replied the Admiral.

"We'll be at the Citadel soon," explained Shepard. "We'll get our wounded taken care of. Sir, what happened at Arcturus?"

"One of our researchers brought back one of those spheres. It got to her and several others who were hell bent on stopping you from taking off."

"What happened to them?"

"Cut down in a hail of bullets and the sphere destroyed," replied the Admiral. "Possessed or no, we don't fool around with that sort of thing on a military installation that also serves as the seat of our government."

The two were silent for a few moments.

"I'll get this done, sir." Shepard finally broke the silence.

"See that you do, Shepard. Hackett out."

Ashley looked concerned, so Shepard pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Ash," he said. "I'll stop this thing. Then I'll come back. And then I'm retiring. Military, politics, everything."

"John," Ashley protested, "what if this thing gets to the Citadel? Nowhere is really safe. I can't bear the thought of Jan being affected by all this." She shook her head. "Saren, the Geth, the Reapers, now this? Does it ever end?"

"Yeah," said Shepard. "It does if I have anything to say about it."

Ashley just hugged him. He hugged her tightly.

"Now to go check on our wayward Spectre and Spectre candidate."

"Be careful, John!"

"Relax," Shepard smiled. "It'll be fine."

As Shepard made his way down to the med bay, Dr. Bryson joined him.

"Commodore," she said shakily. "What do you plan on doing with James after he wakes up?"

"Ask him for his version of what happened," he replied. "And if he says what I think he'll say, recommend that he be cleared for duty as soon as his wounds are taken care of. Why?"

"James was there for me during the Leviathan mission," Anne said. "I was just some civilian researcher. You both could have kept me under that thing's control in order to get a more precise location and left me a vegetable. Instead, you both sacrificed intel to protect me. Now James needs help and I plan to be there for him."

"Noted." Shepard knew that James and Ann had some kind of relationship, though he didn't know how serious it was. "I'll do everything I can for him. I promise."

Grunt was the first to wake up. He realized that he was without body armor and without weapons, and was both restrained and locked up behind a stasis field. He felt like a thresher maw had just chewed him and spat him out. He shook his head to clear away the fog. His entire body hurt, particularly his left temple. As his vision cleared, he saw the human councilor, Admiral Shepard, standing on the other side of the field. There was a dark haired woman standing with him who he didn't recognize.

"Ugh . . ." Grunt groaned. "Councilor Shepard. Where am I?"

"The SSV Yorktown SR-3. And it's commodore now," Shepard replied. "I'm not the councilor anymore. I've been reactivated."

"Good," growled Grunt. "Let's go knock some heads." Grunt sounded excited at the thought.

"We already did," replied Shepard. "Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, yours. Miranda's and Vega's too."

Must've fought Shepard, thought Grunt. That explains why everything hurts. But why was I fighting him in the first place? And why don't I remember fighting against the most feared opponent in the galaxy? A fight between the ultimate Krogan and the toughest Human Spectre should be remembered and savored.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Shepard's question interrupted Grunt's inner monologue.

"Wish I knew," replied Grunt. "Fighting Shepard. That's the kind of fight that battle songs and epic sagas are made from. You'd think I'd remember, but I don't. All I remember is going into the lobby and all these civilians walking around like zombies. That, and somebody left a big ball on a pedestal. We had wounded that were slowing us down."

"Yeah, well they're even slower since Miranda shot them." Shepard didn't look to be amused or joking.

"Shot them? Why would she do that? She practically fell into tears about the escape pods being shot down and about Traynor's leg being all tore up."

"Grunt, I need you to focus." Shepard was insistent. "What do you remember?"

"Just . . . darkness. Darkness and cold." He thought for a few moments more. "It was like a burial at sea. Cold, wet, and dark. Then I felt sharp pain and woke up." His head still throbbed. "You?"

"Yeah." Shepard looked concerned. Looked like he was thinking things through. Grunt had always like that about him. Shepard didn't sit around waiting for answers to come. He worked through things quickly and then got down to the task at hand.

"Grunt, you were possessed by Leviathan," Shepard explained. "They used the sphere to control both the facility's staff and the three of you. Then the three of you attacked us. Vega and Miranda aren't conscious, so I'm talking to you."

"What happened to them?"

"Garrus happened to Vega, I happened to Miranda."

"Are they dead?" Grunt realized that he may have sounded more enthusiastic than he intended to, but Shepard didn't say anything about it.

"No," he explained. "Though they are in bad shape. I wanted them alive, so we weren't fighting to kill. But I don't fight to lose either." Shepard paused for a moment. "We're well out of range of the artifact and the ship is shielded against it. This is Dr. Ann Bryson. She'll determine if you're good to be let out. I've got to go check on the others."

"Shepard!" Grunt had to know one thing. "Was it a good fight?"

"The best." Shepard smiled as he walked away. Grunt was satisfied. Maybe now he and Shepard could start knocking heads together again.

Miranda thought she was restrained at first, but she realized that she was in some kind of body cast. Every inch of her hurt, and she could tell that this was in spite of pain killers. She breathed in, only to be engulfed in intense pain.

"My first thought was to overdose you on those pain meds." It was Dr. Chakwas' voice. "But according to Shepard, this isn't your fault, so you live for now."

Miranda turned her head slowly. More pain. She saw Dr. Chakwas seated some distance from her. Another doctor whom she didn't recognize was tending to another patient. The med bay also looked different. I'm not aboard the Normandy, she thought. Then the memories of the Normandy's destruction came back to her.

"Shepard says '_what_' isn't my fault? What did I do?" Miranda was frantic. She started to sit up instinctively, but waves of pain washed over her again, forcing her to lie back down. And Dr. Chakwas pointed a pistol at her.

"I don't normally carry a weapon, Miranda," she said threateningly, "but I'm making an exception in your case. And even in your condition, I'm not taking chances."

The other doctor turned and looked alarmed.

"Dr. Chakwas," he shouted, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm surprised that Shepard concurred with Dr. O'Neill here regarding not tying you down, but they both felt that your injuries rendered you a non-threat. So do yourself a favor and prove them right by not moving." Dr. Chakwas ignored her colleague.

Dr. O'Neil ran from the room, leaving Miranda alone with Dr. Chakwas.

"Just tell me what happened!" Miranda's pleading was emphatic, but Dr. Chakwas responded by preparing a sedative. As she approached with the syringe, Miranda could only say, "No, no," as moving was out of the question. Thankfully, O'Neil had returned with Shepard before Dr. Chakwas could inject it.

"That's enough, Karin." Shepard's word spared her the sedative, but she still didn't know why Dr. Chakwas was so antagonistic to her.

"Councilor," she said weakly. "Whatever you did for my crew, thank you."

"Your crew?" Dr. Chakwas was shouting now. "We ceased to be your crew when you tried to kill us!"

"Karin, that's enough!" Shepard was emphatic. He was not yelling, but his tone cut off any continuance on Dr. Chakwas part.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her body going from tensed and rigid to limp and dejected. "I'd better go while you're interrogating her."

Shepard reached over and touched Dr. Chakwas shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. A smile passed between them, then the doctor left. Shepard pulled up a chair and sat down next to Miranda.

"Councilor, thank God you're here." Miranda was practically crying at this point. "Where am I?"

"We're on the SSV Yorktown SR-3. And as I explained to Grunt already, I've been reactivated, so it's Commodore Shepard."

Reactivated? Something big must have happened for the Alliance to pull Shepard from the Citadel and put him back into the field after a decade of inactivity!

"Miranda, what do you remember?" Shepard's voice interrupted her speculation.

She tried hard to clear her head and to resist asking him what had happened to her crew. Normally, she would be inclined to press him for information, but something told her that she should answer his questions first.

"My crew . . . most of them died. We were hit by a pulse weapon that took the Normandy out. When we evacuated in the pods and began descending to the surface, someone began shooting the pods out of the sky. Only a handful of us survived, and Traynor had a very bad injury."

Shepard nodded and she continued.

"We saw them fire a laser at the Normandy and saw the explosion in the sky. We decided to head for the source of the weapons fire, as it meant a breathable atmosphere, food and water, and the chance to steal a shuttle and get back to Alliance territory."

"That's what I gathered from Grunt," replied Shepard. That meant that Grunt was alive and conscious.

"Right," she continued. "We went in, but there was no resistance, no guards. I had them wait in the entryway while James, Grunt, and I went in further. I remember seeing the miners standing around like zombies and a large sphere on a pedestal." Miranda rubbed her head. "They must have taken us from behind, because I blacked out at that point and didn't wake up until a short while ago."

Shepard was quiet for a few moments, his brow furrowed. He brought his right hand up as if to rub his forehead, but she knew that was just a habit he had when he was working out a way to say something that was going to be difficult, sensitive, or that had to be just right or it result in negative consequences. The hand partially hid his expression. In this case, she knew instinctively that his words would be difficult. Finally he looked up, his expression softening somewhat, and spoke.

"Miranda," he said softly, "you went back to your crew and shot them."

"NO! That can't be!" Horror gripped her at the thought. It would certainly explain Dr. Chakwas' antagonism, but it could not be true. It just could not!

"There's more," Shepard continued. "We arrived in time to evacuate everyone and to stabilize them. You had shot them as a lure for us. You, James, and Grunt came out again, guns blazing."

"Shepard, that can't be! I wouldn't do that! I just wouldn't!"

But he continued.

"Miranda, Jacob and Urdnot Dagg tried to subdue you, but you were too much for them. Liara tackled you to save them, but you almost killed her. I had just taken down Grunt, so I had to subdue you. I'm sorry, Miranda, but your injuries are all from your fight with me. Garrus took down James, then Grunt got back up and I put him down again."

A fight with Shepard. No wonder she hurt so badly. She was lucky to be alive. To date, Shepard's opponents were all dead.

"The aftermath of it all is that James, Gabby, and Traynor are barely hanging on. Gabby probably won't make it. We're heading to the Citadel to get them proper medical attention, but Dr. Chakwas and Dr. O'Neil are not very hopeful, particularly about Gabby and Traynor. Cortez is alive, but he'll need his hand reattached. And Joker will probably be wheelchair bound after being shot in the legs."

Miranda was numb. She could not believe this. And she knew Shepard wasn't lying to her.

"That's the bad news," Shepard said. "Now here's the good news. That sphere you mentioned? It's the reason that this happened. I told Dr. Chakwas that this isn't your fault, and I meant it. Leviathan uses those spheres to control people. I saw it ten years ago during the war. Miranda, it or they took control of the three of you. You are not responsible for what happened."

"Cold comfort, with nearly all of my crew dead and the remaining ones nearly killed under my leadership."

"Miranda, you walked into that blind. You had no way of knowing." Shepard reached forward and touched her cheek softly. "Your leadership probably saved them from dying of exposure, for what it's worth. Incidentally, the Normandy isn't a total loss. Her port outboard engine and much of the wing are gone, but the hull is intact. We'll get her back."

"Now that is good news," Miranda said weakly. "But Shepard, how did you get involved in this? You were the human councilor. The best human councilor we've had."

"Riley was investigating a weapons smuggling operation that led her to a mining facility similar to the one you investigated. They managed to get away without activating the sphere. There were other reports of people losing control as well. Your own disappearance is what they pulled me in to deal with this. Edi had the Yorktown speced to be immune to their pulse weapon and our armor speced to shield us from the artifact. We know what we're up against and we're going to end it. Once and for all."

Miranda liked the sound of that. As they were talking, Ashley and Jacob came in.

"Hey Spectre," Ashley said cheerfully.

"Miranda," Jacob said.

"Ashley, Jacob," Miranda spoke, fighting back sobs. "I am so sorry. So sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jacob said. "Those damn spheres are to blame."

"But I've gotta say," said Ashley with a smile, "Shepard tells me you're still a tough opponent. And a good Spectre."

"You're all far too forgiving," Miranda said, shaking her head. "I should have been able to resist it. Shepard did when he encountered Leviathan. How come I couldn't?"

"Because he's Shepard," Jacob said.

"Miranda, I dislocated your arm and broke a lot of ribs, but you should be back in action fairly soon." Shepard stood as he spoke. "Ashley and Jan are going home and Vega is going to the hospital. I plan to rendezvous with Riley. I want you and Grunt on my team. We've got Jacob and Garrus, as well as Urdnot Dagg." He reached down and squeezed her hand. "We can win this thing."

"After what I've done, you still want me on your team?"

"Yeah," he said. "You helped me take down the Collectors. I know your skills. I need the best on this, and that's you."

"Damn straight, Miranda," said Jacob. "And if Ashley were along, we'd have all four human Spectres on one mission. Now _that_ would be one for the history books!"

Miranda could tell looking at Ashley that that wasn't likely. Ashley wasn't a soldier anymore. But Miranda had to admit that Jacob was right. It _would_ be one for the history books."


	8. Chapter 7: A Death in the Family

**Chapter****7**

**A Death in the Family**

The Yorktown cruised into the Citadel, a large crowd gathered to see the beautiful new ship and to maybe get a glimpse of the Shepards. And a glimpse they got, along with Garrus Vakarian and a wounded Miranda Lawson. In the audience was Diana Allers, the Battlespace reporter who had been embedded on the Normandy ten years ago. Except that Diana Allers wasn't a Battlespace reporter any longer. She was the Battlespace host and a network executive. It didn't matter; she knew a story when she saw one. And Shepard back in the field was the biggest news to hit the Battlespace since the Reaper War. At first, she didn't think she'd be able to get in close enough. The Shepards and their crew were flanked by Alliance marines and people were kept at bay. But Shepard heard her call to him and waved her over.

"Allers, good to see you!" The commodore greeted her warmly, giving her a firm embrace and a friendly smile. Ashley Shepard hugged her tightly as well.

"Commodore Shepards," said Diana to them both. "So what's big enough to have both of you back in the field?"

"I'm not back in the field," said Ashley, "but we really can't discuss it. Not now, not here."

"Later and somewhere else?" Diana was hopeful.

"Let me get settled here, Allers, and I'll tell you what I can." Shepard spoke without hesitancy, without the usual guardedness of the military. She knew she could take him at his word. Of course, she had been a part of his crew during the most devastating war in galactic history. They weren't just reporter and source. They had gone through the hell of the Reaper War together and that made them comrades in arms.

"We're only here briefly," he explained. "We're putting out first thing in the morning, so catch me this evening. You know the place."

"Yes sir!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "And thank you!"

As the Citadel personnel rushed their wounded to Huerta Memorial, Shepard, Ashley and Jan, Garrus, Liara and Jacob separated from the rest.

"If you guys want to stay the night at our place, say the word," Shepard announced. Ashley nodded her approval.

"Thanks, Shepard, but Bryn is supposed to be meeting me here," said Jacob. "It's short notice, so we've got to find a hotel."

"Jacob, bring her along," said Ashley. "Did she bring Roger with her?"

"Nah," said Jacob with a smile. "He's home with his aunt. And thanks but no thanks on staying with you guys. I need time with her. Just she and I, out of arms reach of the Spectres."

"You're never out of reach of the Spectres." Garrus was just messing with him, but Jacob flinched a little. Shepard could understand why that would be disquieting.

"What about you, Garrus?" Shepard knew Garrus had a place, but he wanted to offer.

"Thank you Shepard, but I'm meeting up with Aeliana."

"Understood!" Good thing too, Shepard thought. If this goes south, there's no telling if they would see their loved ones again.

"What about you, Liara?" Ashley offered, but Liara shook her head."

"No, I need to address some things with the Asari consulate and I have an appointment with Councilor Tevos. Thank you for the offer, Ashley."

Ashley, John and Jan found themselves alone as they headed to Tiberius Towers and their hands found each other quickly as they walked. The three Shepards walking hand in hand was a sight that got attention on the Citadel. She thought about how ironic is was that they were walking cheerfully on the eve of one of the most dangerous missions they had ever embarked upon.

As they got off of the elevator and stepped into the hallway to their apartment, they were greeted by an unexpected guest: her sister, Sarah. Jan ran to hug her aunt and Ashley was right behind her.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Ashley was overjoyed, but perplexed.

"I heard that Shepard was reactivated," she replied. "I wasn't sure if you were, but if they're reactivating him, it must be big. Thought you might need some help on the home front."

"Thanks," said Ashley, "but why does everyone except me call him Shepard? He has a name, you know. And besides, I'm Shepard too." It didn't help that John, Sarah and Jan were all laughing.

"You should have heard Dr. Chakwas' reason for not using my first name," John said with a laugh. "It made no sense, but she's maintained calling me 'Commander Shepard' or 'Commodore Shepard' ever since." He embraced his sister in law. "How are you Sarah?"

"You tell me, Shepard." Sarah's demeanor went from laughing about surnames to worried and nervous. "You're back in action and my sister will want to follow you. I love Jan, and if anything happens to the two of you, I will take her in with joy. But I'd rather my niece not be orphaned or my sister widowed. I already went through that and don't wish it on another."

"I'm not going," Ashley retorted. "I can't believe you would think so little of my judgment, Sarah."

"Ash isn't coming, Sarah." Shepard left no room for discussion. "And I intend to put this right and live to tell about it."

John opened the door and let them in.

Once they had settled in and Jan was occupied with a game in her room, Sarah sat down with the Shepards.

"I'm sorry Ash," she said. "You know how you are. What was I supposed to think?"

"That you should wait until you have all of the facts before making accusations," volunteered Shepard. "It's alright," he continued, holding up a hand to silence Sarah and Ash as they both started to speak. "You care about Ashley, and that's what's important."

Sarah and Ashley both relaxed a little at this.

"Ashley, if you need me while Shepard's gone, I'm there. Or here. Or … oh, you know what I mean."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah sis, I do."

Miranda was awake in the hospital receiving infusions of medi-gel for her ribs. She had been diagnosed with a concussion from Shepard's head butt, but the rest of her injuries were just soreness and bruises. She looked under her hospital gown and saw nothing but black and purple on her sides. Shepard had been thorough, she thought. But now, she could sit up. Dr. Michel was putting the finishing touches on her.

"You are cleared for duty, Commander Lawson." The doctor's French accent was pleasant, but cold. She could tell from the look on Dr. Michel's face that there was nothing other than professional courtesy for Miranda.

"Thank you, Doctor." Miranda tried to sound as appreciative as she could. And she was appreciative. But Dr. Michel simply nodded curtly and turned to leave. Miranda caught her sleeve.

"Dr. Michel, how are they doing? How is my crew? Will Samantha and Gabby make it?"

"Sorry, Commander, but patient confidentiality prevents me from sharing their status with you." The doctor quickly left the room. Miranda lay back and let the tears come. She did not cry, not often. But now, she could not hold it back. She quietly wept for a few minutes when the door opened. Oriana and Dr. Chakwas came in.

"Ori!" Miranda sat up as quickly as she could manage and embraced her sister. Oriana returned the embrace.

"I thought you might want to see each other," said Karin. She started to leave, but Miranda reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Doctor, wait." She had to talk to her before putting out. Karin started to pull away, but Miranda looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Doctor. I need to talk to you."

"What is there to say?" Karin regarded her coldly. She still looked wounded and resentful.

"That I'm sorry," said Miranda. "I had no . . . control over what I was doing. I wasn't even aware of it. I should have been able to resist, to break free, but I . . . I couldn't. And I'm sorry. My crew is my life, my only family besides Ori. I don't want to lose you. Any of you."

Karin looked at her coolly. She didn't say anything, but she relaxed a little.

"Miranda," she said cautiously, "I have forgiven you. I would not have brought your sister to you otherwise. I just need time. I cannot join you on this mission, Miranda. I want to, but not with all that's happened. I'm seventy four years old, Miranda. It's time for me to retire. For what it's worth, I do forgive you and I hope that you come back so that we can be friends once again. Up until the last moments, I really did enjoy serving with you. You're a good commander, Miranda."

Miranda broke down sobbing and held Dr. Chakwas close. "Thank you. Thank you." She felt Karin's hands pat her back gently.

"It will be alright, Miranda." She gave Miranda a modest smile and left. Before she was gone, she turned back and said, "They'll make it, Miranda. You should know that at least." And then she was gone. Oriana put her hands on Miranda's shoulders.

"It's okay, sis. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Ori." Miranda pulled herself together and began getting dressed. She had to finish this. Time to join Shepard on the Yorktown. Time to go get her ship.

Diana Allers arrived at Tiberius towers at about eight in the evening. It was a very posh place and she felt just a touch underdressed. But she was never one for going over the top with fancy clothes. She was a war correspondent at heart, not a talking head. It really grated on her that she was stuck in an executive role. Of course, if Commodore Shepard were actually shipping out for a mission of galactic import, she might be able to get out of the studio and back into the field herself for one last mission.

She rang the doorbell, which she knew didn't ring anything resembling a bell.

"Allers, that you?" Shepard's deep voice came through the speaker.

"Yes," she said. "We had an appointment for an interview this evening."

"Come on in," replied Shepard's voice as the door opened.

The apartment was huge, with a fireplace and a grand piano in the living room. She saw the inscription, "Steinway" on the piano. Expensive stuff, she thought. The view of the Citadel was panoramic and breathtaking. She never figured Shepard for being the fancy pad type of guy, but she had no criticism. He'd earned a thousand times over.

"Nice place!"

"Thanks," Shepard said. "I inherited it from Admiral Anderson. I try to entertain as much as I can. The place is so large. It would be a waste not to share with others."

He escorted her to the leather sectional and directed her to sit across from Ashley. He went to the kitchen and returned with wine and three glasses, serving each of them, and then himself, before sitting down next to his wife. They were both attentive to her, seeming to be genuinely interested in answering her questions. She always smiled when she saw them holding hands or doing any of the displays of affection that they were known for in public. It was a marked difference from most of the subjects that she had been assigned to interview over the years. Today was no exception.

"Most people need to be badgered to give me an interview," Diana observed. "You two invite me in and serve me a fine vintage wine. I could get used to this!"

They looked at each other, but Diana laughed. "Just kidding." She fired up her camera and got to business.

"Okay, Commodore Shepard, you've been activated and pulled from Council duty by the Alliance Navy. And Retired Commodore Ashley Shepard, rumors are circulating that you were recently active in the field with your husband and other Spectres. Everyone I've talked to has denied that there is anything out of the ordinary happening, but it's plain to see that this is anything but true, especially judging by the wounded coming off of that brand new, never before seen ship. Can either of you comment?"

Surprisingly, Ashley took the lead.

"Thanks for taking the time to come to us directly instead of reporting hear-say." Ashley came across well on the camera. Diana was impressed immediately.

"Firstly, I was on board the ship as a passenger and did not go into the field. As you know, we cannot disclose mission details, but even with the Reapers defeated, the Spectres are always active. Spectres were active long before the Reaper war and their unique skills will be needed to maintain galactic peace long after."

Nice feint, thought Diana.

"So your Spectre status has been reactivated?" Diana figured that that was a question she could get an answer to, though her answer was a bit of a let down.

"My Spectre status is still inactive. I retired after the Reaper War to be a mom, an artist and a writer. But like a marine, once a Spectre, always a Spectre," she said.

Rumors had been flying to the contrary, but looking at Ashley, Diana had to ask herself how they even got started. Diana had spent her entire journalistic career around soldiers and she had learned to discern who the hard edged and ready to roll veterans were from those who were either new, hadn't seen any real action, or had been out of the game for a while just by looking at them. Shepard still had it, and in fact, she found his presence a bit unsettling. He was back in his service uniform and his forearms were visible. They were scarred from years of intense duty and corded with muscle. Even his hands looked like he'd conditioned them for pummeling an enemy. She wondered briefly what it was like to have to negotiate with him in the political arena. Ashley wore a nice sun dress that showed off her shoulders and arms. She looked like a kindergarten teacher, a mom, or _anything_ but a soldier now. Diana remembered when Ashley looked like feminine piece of spring steel wrapped in an Alliance uniform. But more than the physical, it was the look in their eyes that was so different. Shepard had the gaze of a tiger or an eagle. He was a predator. She'd seen him on the vids during his time as the human councilor and never once did he ever lose that. Ashley's eyes were soft, delicate, and nurturing. There was a defiant spirit in her eyes, but not a killer.

Diana spent about an hour with the Shepards, who were joined by their daughter briefly. Most of it was reflections on the past ten years and on the Reaper war. It was a good interview, and they were very generous with what they could share. She wrapped up the interview with the line, "And there you have it, Humanity's first Spectres. Only in the Battlespace. This is Diana Allers. Good night and stay strong!"

She turned off the camera and shut off her omni tool. No recording devices. No note taking.

"I want you both to know that anything that pulls you off of the council, reactivates your Spectre status, and involves two more Spectres scares me to death. I _know_ that Arcturus was attacked. Shepard, I'm scared. Please tell me what's happening. Off the record, I swear."

He and Ashley exchanged glances.

"Diana, I'm only going to tell you this because you were on my crew during the war." Shepard locked eyes with her, his gaze holding her the way a cobra's gaze holds that of its prey. "Do _not_ leak this."

Diana nodded rapidly. And she meant it. She had seen enough of Shepard first hand to know that crossing him was a very bad idea.

"Do you remember Leviathan?"

Diana could not forget. The thought sent a shudder through her.

"Please don't tell me that that thing is looking to sweep in now that the Reapers are gone."

"Those _things_," corrected Shepard. "And yes, that is a distinct possibility. Spheres have been showing up in unlikely places. One was even brought to Arcturus Station. Needless to say, problems have followed in each and every instance."

This was bad. Very bad. But at the same time, part of her was excited. She had to move fast.

"Shepard, I want in on this," she said. "I've been reduced to a pretty face on a talking head. Let me in on this, please."

Shepard regarded her for a few seconds. He didn't look at Ashley. Whatever decision he would make, he would make it unilaterally.

"I ship out at 06:00. One foot locker, don't be late."

"Thank you. I won't be late," Diana confirmed. "And thank you both for the interview."

"No problem," said Ashley.

"You're welcome." Shepard shook her hand. "Good night, Allers. See you on the Yorktown."

Ashley went to the bedroom with a touch of sadness. She had kissed a near sleeping Jan good night and John had already turned in, though she was not sure he was actually sleeping yet. She slipped into her nighty and slid into bed, trying her best not to disturb her husband. Suddenly, she was overcome with a feeling of dread. She did not understand it, but she suddenly knew that this was the last time that she would see Shepard. She had to admit, her feelings on it did not make much sense; Shepard had survived much worse and had stayed sharp, trained regularly, and had proven that he was more fit for duty now that the finest N7 graduates, so it was not like he was going into the field cold. And he would have Garrus, Miranda, Grunt, and Riley at his back, plus a crew that was headed up by Edi Moreau and Jacob Taylor and a host of N7 marines. But still, she was overcome and began to sob. Shepard pulled her down into bed with him and then pulled her in close under the covers. Suddenly, her dread fell away. It was hard to feel dread when he was holding her. Enjoy him, she thought. If it really was the last she was to see of him, then she wanted to enjoy every joyful second.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"I just had this feeling, like … like after tomorrow, I'm never going to see you again."

"Ash …"

"It's alright, John." She snuggled in closer to him. "When I'm in your arms, I feel safe again. I just have to trust that God will bring you back to me."

She turned around and kissed him. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Just like that night before we hit the Illusive Man's base," laughed Ashley.

"No," he said. "Better."

John had risen at four in the morning. He had pulled the covers up around Ashley and kissed her as she slept. A smile had come to her beautiful face. Even though they both knew that her days in the field were in the past, it bothered her that she could no longer be at his side. He also had to admit that he'd miss her on this, he thought. But he knew that it was for the best. Ashley's relationship to the military and to soldiering was complex and in spite of her being a different person now, that was still a part of her. He knew she still beamed at the medals and awards she had in the glass case. Those tin trinkets meant the world to her, but at the same time, her life as a mother, an artist, and a writer meant more. His thoughts were interrupted. He heard the sound of someone coming to the kitchen. It was Sarah.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Sarah. How did you sleep?"

Sarah laughed.

"You're asking me? I'm not the one embarking on a suicidal mission."

"Suicidal?" Shepard shook his head and drank some coffee and poured a cup for Sarah who accepted it gratefully. "The mission to the Collector Base? Now that was a suicide mission. So was Ilos, and pretty much every mission we ran during the Reaper war, and Ash was right there with me through all of that."

"I suppose you're right," she acknowledged. "I . . . just wish that Tom . . ." She started to cry thinking of her late husband who had died very early on in the Reaper war. Shepard walked behind her and reached around and hugged her.

"I know." Sarah regained her composure and Shepard sat down and took another sip. "So many people were lost," he said. "I think about Kaiden, Mordin, Legion, and Thane. And all those boys who didn't make it through the various conflicts and wars that I've fought in. Seems that no matter how many people die, it's that small number of people that we knew personally, that we loved, who hit us the hardest."

"I will stay and help Ashley and Jan for you, Shepard," she announced. "Besides, I already had assumed that she was probably going. I just didn't realize that the two of you had already dealt with it."

"Thanks. That means a lot." He finished the coffee and poured himself another cup. Sarah held out her cup and he topped her off. He then heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning, Jan."

"Awwww! How come I can never sneak up on you? And how'd you know I wasn't mom?" Jan entered the kitchen and sidled up to Shepard, wrapping her arms around his waist. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Because you aren't quiet enough and because your footsteps are lighter and sound different than your mom's." He put her down gently. "And because I'm Shepard."

"But I'm Shepard too," Jan protested.

"To the rest of the galaxy," said Sarah between sips, "_he's_ Shepard. I hear people even call you '_The_ Shepard' now."

"Don't remind me."

Shepard made breakfast for the three of them, but made enough for a fourth plate should Ashley come down. He had gotten up very early, but now, the time for departure was nearing. If Ashley didn't make it out of bed soon, he have to wake her up. He was not going to leave without seeing her. But thankfully, sleeping through his departure was not on Ashley's agenda, as he soon heard her footsteps on the stairs. He prepared a plate for her and by the time she rounded the corner, it was ready along with a piping hot cup of coffee.

"John, I should be the one preparing food for you. I . . . I wish to God I could be at your side through this. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ash. This is a tough time for all of us Ash, you included. It's alright. You've been through it all. And you'll be here guarding the most important thing in our lives," and they both looked at their daughter, "Jan." He then gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Ugh!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Can the two of you not be so sappy? Especially _you_, Ashley!"

"But it's cute," protested Jan.

"John, I feel like I'm a terrible mom." Ashley's confession seemed to come out of nowhere. "I have the most wonderful daughter, but I still have this desire in my heart to go with you. I've proven my family's honor, I've proven my worth to the military and to myself. Why do I still want to go strapping on armor and bounding into the field again? What's wrong with me?"

"Ash," Shepard said with a smile and touching her cheek, "don't you remember that conversation we had back on the Normandy SR-1? You said something about baggage and I said that the trick was finding a matched set."

"Oh my God!" Ashley blushed a deep red. "You had the worst pick-up lines."

"They worked on you, Ash." Shepard smiled and she just blushed more.

"Wait a minute," Sarah interrupted. "Did he really say _that_?"

"That and a whole lot of other equally sappy things," said Ashley with a smile. "I told him he should have his own line of greeting cards."

"And if that whole saving the galaxy and getting rich off the vids thing hadn't panned out, I just might have." Shepard hoisted his coffee cup as if to toast his own cleverness and downed the last of it. "Now, I have a galaxy to save. Again. Ashley, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I still couldn't do this without you." Shepard held her close and kissed her. He then just held her. A long silence followed while he held his wife. He then gently released her and then picked up his daughter and held her close for what seemed like an eternity. He finally kissed her and put her down. "I love you, Jan."

He then stood up, his demeanor changing. Sarah watched him transform from a loving husband and father into man that everyone knew from the vids. Into the most feared man alive.

"I need to get the Yorktown warmed up and stop by the hospital to check on our wounded warriors."

Shepard leaned down and kissed Jan and hugged her tightly again, and then kissed and held Ashley. He also hugged Sarah, thanking her for helping Ashley with Jan while he was gone. He then kissed his wife one last time and opened the door to leave. Something wasn't right. The air shimmered slightly and he could smell a hint of some cosmetic product.

"Get Jan out!" He shouted the command as he rolled backward and came up on his feet with his pistol drawn. Ashley pushed Jan behind her.

"Sarah, get her out of here!" Sarah obliged.

The flash of a knife appeared where his heart had been a moment ago, and Kasumi Goto materialized. Shepard squeezed the trigger instinctively, but Kasumi was fast and was already rolling to his left when his gun fired. Her name meant 'mist' in Japanese, and she lived up to it.

"Ashley run!"

Kasumi came up with her own pistol pointed at Shepard, but he was already in motion. Before she could fire, he was deflecting her weapon arm towards the fireplace and away from himself and his family. But when he tried to strike her, she was already gone, spinning low and out of his way, coming up behind him to stab him. Shepard was fast himself and turned, parrying her blow, and striking with lightning speed with his left fist, catching her in the jaw. Kasumi spun around, but she disappeared before she hit the floor. Shepard followed the disturbance in the air and fired. Blood sprayed from Shepard's shot, but Kasumi came up right in front of Ashley, a side wound bleeding badly from Shepard's bullet. Sarah had already grabbed Jan, but Ashley was slower, as she was covering their retreat. She parried the pistol that Kasumi was firing at her, the shot shattering a kitchen tile. A pained look crossed her face.

"Shepard . . ."

Kasumi withdrew her left hand and the now bloodied knife that it held. Ashley collapsed. Shepard fired ten shots in rapid succession. Sarah saw her sister fall and then saw Kasumi's right shoulder explode in a spray of blood and bone, her arm and most of her right shoulder neatly severed from her torso. He fired another shot and Kasumi's left knee was taken out. One final shot shattered her right ankle. Kasumi was neutralized and would likely bleed to death.

"Ash!" Shepard knelt down next to his stricken wife. "Ash, talk to me!"

Ashley had been stabbed right between her ribs, the knife penetrating her heart. She died almost instantly.

"This is Shepard! I need C-Sec at my location on the double!" he shouted into his com. "Ash is down! We need a corpsman!"

Dr. Chakwas awoke to the sound of an incoming call. She shook the sleep from her eyes and saw that the call was marked urgent.

"Karin Chakwas," she said groggily.

"Doctor," came the voice of Executor Bailey, "Shepard needs you. Ashley's been stabbed, and it may be fatal."

"What?" She sat bolt upright, jarred fully awake by Bailey's words.

"Cloaked assassin," Bailey explained. "Looks like she took out some of the Tiberius Tower building security too. We've got a skycar and paramedics on the way, but I figured he'd want you, seeing as how you two are friends and all."

"I'm on my way," replied Karin. Not Ashley, she thought. Not Ashley. Karin dressed quickly and caught a cab to Tiberius Towers. The executor had already arrived motioned to her to come with him.

"Come on," he said as he hurried her inside. "No time to waste!"

Karin saw a slain doorman and two dead security guards in the hallway. Their throats had been slit. She saw Shepard's front door ahead, a squad of C-Sec officers keeping watch. Bailey walked her in, but when she saw Ashley on the floor, she knew it was too late. Jan held her mother's dead hand as Shepard cradled his wife's head, stroking her hair with one hand as he held a crimson towel to her chest to stop the bleeding. Ashley's sister, Sarah, looked catatonic. Karin wasted no time.

"I came as soon as I could, Shepard."

"Whatever it takes, save her."

Karin knew that voice. Shepard wasn't making a request. Unfortunately, she couldn't follow his order, though she very badly wanted to. She knelt down and touched Ashley. Her skin was cold. Her color was gone and there was no breathing and no pulse. Karin lifted the towel and saw the knife wound. Ashley had likely been dead since before Bailey had called her. She began to sob. As a doctor, she had never lost it like this. But Ashley was not just another casualty. She was a friend. And Shepard was indeed one of her best and truest friends.

"I'm sorry, Shepard," she said between sobs. "She's . . . gone."

Jan began to cry. Shepard pulled her close. Karin closed Ashley's eyes. That was when Karin noticed spatters of blood on the floor, too much for it to have been Ashley's.

"Is that her killer's?" Karin hoped that it was and not another of Shepard's family.

"Yes," he said flatly. "Kasumi Goto. I had to put her down. Hard. They said she might live, but they doubt they'll be able to save her right arm."

"No!" This made no sense. "Kasumi is a friend!"

"Yeah, and so is Miranda," observed Shepard. "I'm betting that this is related, but until Kasumi is conscious, and assuming she survives, we won't know for certain."

Karin broke down completely. She couldn't take it any longer. Shepard and Ashley deserved a happy ending. A 'lived happily ever after' ending. And poor Jan. Her mother killed right in front of her. Then there was Sarah. She had had to bury her husband ten years ago. Now her sister would be buried as well.

The coroner pronounced Ashley Shepard dead at the scene. Her body was placed into a bag to be taken away for the medical examiner. Urdnott Bakara had arrived to check in on the family. Shepard sat on the sofa by the fire holding his daughter and doing what he could to comfort his sister in law.

"John," said Bakara in greeting. "I am so very sorry." She reached out one of her huge hands and gently caressed Jan. There were no words, but Jan wrapped her arm around Bakara's hand and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you for coming," said Shepard softly. She could see that he was holding it together for his family, but his eyes were nothing but pain and grief. He and Ashley had had a magical marriage.

"It was my pleasure," she said. "Wrex is on the way. He's going to stay here with me while you take down whatever it is that did this."

Sarah looked up nervously.

"Please Shepard," she pled, "Don't die."

"I wish it had been me instead of Ash," he replied.

"I know you do," said Sarah softly, "but she'd have wanted it to be her instead of you. Please come back for Jan."

Jan hugged her father tightly.

"I will, Sarah," replied Shepard. "I promise."

And with that, Shepard stood. He kissed Jan again and then scooped her up and held her tightly for a very long moment. He finally put her back down with Sarah. Bakara embraced him, and Sarah stood and did likewise.

"May the spirits of the Ancients protect you, my friend," pronounced Bakara.

"Thanks. I'll take all the help I can get." He then turned to Jan and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"I love you. And I will come back to you." He gave her another hug and kiss and then stood and departed. His departure had already been delayed, and he still had another stop to make.

Shepard made it to Huerta Memorial and checked in with Dr. Michel. Miranda had been cleared for duty and was already on board the Yorktown. Vega and Ken were still sleeping, but were out of the woods. Traynor was stabilized, but not out of the woods and Gabriella's life hung by a thread. Cortez would regain the use of his hand, but Joker would probably be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. It was too early to tell, of course, but the prognosis was not good. Shepard looked in on each of them, but when he got to Samantha's room, he found Kelly. She'd stayed with Samantha all through the night. Kelly stood and wiped her eyes.

"Shepard!" She was always joyful when she was around him.

"Ash is dead," he said matter of factly.

"Shepard, no!" Kelly hugged him tightly. "No, no, no! That isn't right! It can't be!"

"It is," he said flatly. "Kasumi Goto was cloaked. She got into the apartment. Killed the doorman and two guards on the way. We fought and took out Ash. It was almost a fluke. I had to neutralize her before she got to Jan. It wasn't pretty. She'll probably live, but she'll be crippled. We think it was the same thing that happened to Miranda. C-Sec is scouring for the sphere."

Kelly remembered working with Kasumi. She liked her. What a horrible thing, she thought, that friends were subverted and used to kill and injure other friends. Kelly just held him silently for a few moments. Shepard wasn't one to cry, but she knew him very well. Well enough to know that he needed all the support she and the others could give him. She also knew that when Shepard was grieving, he tended to take his grief out on his enemies . . . and his perceived enemies. Kelly had to keep Shepard 'Shepard.'

"I'm so, so sorry sir," she said. "You've been there for me. Let me be there for you, Shepard. Let me join you on this mission. Let me be at your side again."

"Thanks, Kelly. Get your things together, Kelly. We'll stop them."

"Aye, sir!" She saluted him. He returned the salute and then reached out and pulled her close. Kelly returned his embrace.

"Thank you, Shepard." They held each other for a few moments. Then she leaned down and kissed Samantha on the forehead. Then she grabbed her duffle and followed him to the Yorktown.

"So what's the plan?"

"We cruise in, secure the Normandy, and then deal with those things planet-side. Then we go directly to the source."

"You mean . . ."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"If you were anyone else, I'd question your sanity. But I trust you implicitly."

"I won't let you down, Kelly." He paused a moment, and then smiled and continued. "Or we'll all die and the galaxy will be ruled by Reaper-fish."

Kelly laughed.

"You could just put them in your fish tank."

"Yeah," laughed Shepard. "If only it were that simple."

"Well, regardless, I'm in it to the end," said Kelly. "For Samantha and for you. And for Ashley." She fell in with him for a moment and put her arm around his waist. He hugged her briefly as they walked and then she resumed walking normally.

Miranda arrived at 05:30 to board the Yorktown. She walked stiffly, but she knew that by the time they reached their destination that she would be alright. Well mostly at least. Her right shoulder still hurt from Shepard's sharp dislocation of it and her sides still throbbed from the very sound thrashing she'd received at his hand. Everything had been put back together; her injuries were very minor compared to the ones she had inflicted on her crew. She still shuddered at the thought. She went to her assigned cabin and put her duffle at the foot. A bunk; I will have a roommate, she thought. There was a terminal in the room, so Miranda logged on and checked her mail. She was surprised to see a message from Cortez.

_Commander, _

_They won't let us anywhere near you, but Shepard and Edi told me what happened. I remember the ordeal we went through when Shepard confronted that thing ten years ago. I saw what it did to people and so did James. Scary stuff just thinking about it. I'm up and awake and they'll have my hand back good as new. I even typed out this message myself. Gabby's still touch and go, but they've got Samantha stabilized. Vega's awake now, and I've talked with Ken and Joker. We're with you to the end, Commander. Go with Shepard and finish this. And when you get the Normandy back, we're ready to get back to serving with you. _

_Good luck and Godspeed._

_Steve_

Miranda cried again, but this time, it was tears of joy. She wasn't normally spiritual, but she thanked God for bringing peace to her and her remaining crew. Her thoughts were interrupted as Lee Riley entered the room.

Lee Riley was taller than Miranda, likely as tall as Ashley Shepard, but looked like Ashley had back when Miranda had met Ashley on Horizon; spring steel wrapped in an Alliance uniform. Riley's mocha skin tone and robust facial features revealed her African ancestry, though she was also known to have Irish ancestry as well. Her surname and her piercing green eyes attested to this. Her hair was corn rowed into braids that were pulled back into a ponytail. Miranda couldn't help but find her incredibly beautiful. My bunkmate, she thought.

"Lawson," was Riley's greeting. It wasn't a friendly greeting.

"Good morning, Captain." Miranda decided to ignore the icy tone.

"You can cut the pleasantries, Lawson," replied Riley tersely. "We have to share a cabin, so I can be professional, but I know what you did."

"It wasn't me," sputtered Miranda. She was still flustered. Still disbelieving. "I don't even remember any of it. Shepard said . . ."

"Of course you don't," barked Riley, cutting her off. "And that's the problem. You're an indoctrinated time bomb. And at any time and for any reason, you could go off. You're way too dangerous to be allowed to live. Shepard should have killed you immediately. I don't know why he let you live."

"Because Shepard's not one to take the easy way," retorted Miranda.

"Yeah, well I am," Riley threatened. "Step out of line and I'll finish the job."

Great, thought Miranda. My bunk mate is an N7 Alliance marine and a Spectre who wants to kill me. Hope she doesn't shoot me in the back during the mission. Or in my sleep.

Miranda logged off of the terminal and shut it down. No need to stay in the room with Riley. She exited and went out to the mess area, but when she sat down, others who were seated got up and left. This was not going to be easy. What was worse, she had no idea what to do. This was so far beyond the scope of her training or of what her fancy genetics could address that she felt like she was literally adrift, being pulled into the gravity of a brown dwarf, soon to be crushed. Tears came to her. She hated that the most. It was weakness to the crew, and certainly was weakness to Riley. It seemed that she had few allies on board the Yorktown. Soon, she'd have to face Edi. After shooting Jeff, she hoped that Edi wouldn't decide that Riley was right and kill her in the best interests of the crew. Jacob and Shepard were likely to be her only allies. Shepard. If only.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her omni tool communications chime sounded.

"Commander Lawson." It was Jacob's voice.

"Good morning Jacob," she replied as cheerily as she could. "What's going on?"

"Commodore Shepard is on deck."

"On my way," she said. Finally, she thought, this mission can actually begin. She made her way up the stairs. The ship had a lift, but it was mainly for maintenance and any cargo that might be taken on. People used the stairs. Apparently, it had been determined that in the event of power failure, a lift as the only access to other decks was a major liability. As she came to the top of the stairs, she saw Jacob with Shepard and Kelly Chambers. Kelly winced momentarily when she saw Miranda, but she recovered quickly and greeted her with, "Commander."

"Good morning, Lieutenant," said Miranda in response.

"Good to see you up and about." Shepard's voice was warm and welcoming. He reached over and gently squeezed her right shoulder. Something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes. A deep and powerful pain. Grief. She wondered if one of the Normandy crew had died. She hoped not. Not only were they her family, but it would be another crime that Riley would hang on her. Miranda gave him a quick embrace.

"It's good to be seen," she said.

"You and I are here," said Shepard, "That's two Spectres."

"Make that four, Shepard." Garrus strode onto the CIC, the crew parting for him. Behind him was Lee Riley. Whatever her opinion of Miranda, Riley gave away no indication of it. On deck, she was as professional as they came.

All three active human Spectres, Garrus Vakarian, Grunt, and Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker, and all of them the most celebrated heroes of the Reaper War; this really is one for the history books, she thought.

"Alright people," he said. She noted that he had said that a lot when she had served as his XO on the Normandy SR-2. "We have a mission to undertake. We're going to Gei Hinnom to recover the Normandy and then to deal with the artifact or artifacts in the mining facility. You've all been briefed on this. You've all been hand-picked by either myself or Commander Taylor. Everyone get your gear stowed, take a few minutes to get settled in and then get to your stations. We leave in 30. Spectres, in the conference room in ten. Commander Taylor, you have the con."

"Aye, sir."

The prep for take-off was brief; Edi had made sure that everything was ready well before the crew began boarding. Once the ship was moving, it was a comparatively short time to get to the Hades Nexus where Sheol, the system the Normandy was in was located. From there, however, they had to travel by FTL, as the relay was not in the same system. It would be several hours until they arrived at the Normandy. Shepard had obtained schematics on the mine and had a pretty good idea of where at least one artifact was based on Miranda's report. If Edi could get the Normandy up and running, once the mission planet side was complete he had to decide whether or not to send it back under Miranda's command and essentially lose her as a squad member or to send it back under Jacob's command. Given that it was Miranda's ship, he decided that it was appropriate to send Miranda. He also knew that Miranda's presence on the ship was somewhat awkward due to the circumstances of sphere causing her with Vega and Grunt to attack the remainder of the Normandy crew. Might be good to get some distance between her and the Yorktown crew, he thought. Hopefully, the Normandy would be salvageable as he had predicted.

The Spectres all gathered in the conference room ten minutes after Shepard's initial briefing as Shepard had ordered. Miranda expected a more thorough briefing. She also expected that Riley might press her case. Miranda was rarely wrong and this was to be no exception.

Garrus and Riley filed into the room, Riley saluting Shepard and taking her place. Garrus gently touched Miranda's shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, Garrus, thank you."

"Speaking of that," said Riley, "I have a major concern about this mission, Commodore. Permission to speak freely?"

Here it comes, thought Miranda. Shepard groaned and shook his head, but let her speak.

"I've got a lot to go over, so make it fast."

"Miranda Lawson should not be on this mission." There was no animosity; it was all professional, but Riley was emphatic. "She's a liability, and a possible risk to her squad mates. She's indoctrinated and . . ."

Shepard held his hand up and cut her off before she could continue.

"Riley," he said flatly, "the control is contingent upon a mental connection between the subject and the sphere."

"Yes, and the sphere has not been destroyed," interjected Riley.

"No, it has not," confirmed Shepard. "But control has. I saw how shielding cut the connection when Dr. Bryson worked with me on Leviathan ten years ago. We've taken precautions against the reestablishment of control and to deal with the situation should those precautions fall short."

Riley opened her mouth to continue, but Shepard cut her off.

"The shielding we're using was designed specifically to prevent the spheres from exerting control. I cleared her for duty on this," Shepard declared. "The subject is not up for debate."

"Then I request to be on the Normandy with her," countered Riley. "That way, when she goes rogue, I can neutralize her."

"I'm in the room, you know," protested Miranda sharply.

"No," replied Shepard to Riley. "Edi will be there and should Miranda come under the influence of those spheres again, Edi is prepared to neutralize the threat **without** harming Miranda."

"But . . ."

"Captain Riley." Garrus' low, gravelly and duo tone voice grabbed Riley's attention, immediately stopping her short. "Don't second guess Shepard. Every time I have, I've been proven wrong. I advised him to kill the Rachni Queen. He didn't and the Rachni provided valuable help to us during the war. I advised him to sacrifice the Council during Sovereign's attack. But now, we have a council that lived through . . . no . . . bled through the war with us. And their respective species were grateful to Shepard and Humanity gained a measure of good will in the galactic community that would have been impossible otherwise. I trust his judgment. You probably should too."

"Now that we have that out of the way," said Shepard, "let me begin."

He brought up a holo of the mining facility and identified the available entrances, went over the expected resistance, and discussed his strategy for getting in, proposing two teams, with one covering the exits and the other getting in through a ventilation shaft which, according to the schematics, should accommodate even a man of Shepard's size. Shepard didn't ask for much input, and his normal tendency to reach out to his team in formulating the plan seemed to be absent. All three of them made observations and suggestions, to which he was open, and even altered his initial plan to account for, but he wasn't actively seeking their counsel. It was very unlike the Shepard she remembered. Initially, she thought that it might be due to his being away from command for so long, but she put that thought from her mind. He was different, even than he had been couple of days ago. The briefing ended and he dismissed them. Riley saluted him and left, but Garrus and Miranda stayed behind.

"Shepard," Miranda said softly, walking over and touching his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You mean you don't know?" Garrus comment caught her off guard.

"Oh," she said frowning. "I suppose I am out of the loop due to the failure of my last mission."

"No, you're not, Miranda," corrected Shepard. "I haven't discussed it with anyone and I've had it kept out of the news. Garrus only knows because he caught it before I had it blacked out."

Miranda felt better personally but this raised more alarms.

"Shepard, what happened?" She squeezed his arm as she asked. He needed friends, she thought.

"Ash is dead."

Miranda's eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth. Not Ashley!

"Shepard, I am so sorry," she said, putting her arms around him. "It . . . it should be me to have died. Not Ashley."

Shepard returned her embrace momentarily.

"No," he said, "It shouldn't be either of you. The kicker is that part of her really wanted to go on the mission, but with her length of time away from service, she was glad not to be reactivated. Instead, Kasumi Goto, likely possessed by one of those things, got in and killed her right in front of Jan."

Miranda just stood, shaking at the implications.

"She was trying to kill me, but couldn't. Ash was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And Kasumi . . ." Miranda knew that Shepard had handled her pretty hard. She couldn't imagine that he had let Kasumi live.

"Intensive care," replied Shepard. "I perforated her shoulder, detaching her right arm. Thankfully, emergency services and C-Sec responded very quickly."

"If there's anything, anything at all, that I can do," said Miranda, "call me and I'll drop whatever I'm doing for you."

"Thanks, Miranda. That means a lot."

"I take it that we should keep this from the rest of the crew?" Garrus question was also on Miranda's mind.

"No," said Shepard. "She was one of them. They're her family too. I just didn't want it all over the news. Jan has enough to deal with. Thankfully, Sarah is there and Wrex and Bakara finally took me up on my offer of hospitality. They're as safe as they could possibly be under the circumstances."

"I'm sure she's keeping an eye out for us," said Garrus.

"That I'd guarantee," replied Shepard. "And putting in a good word for us too."

"Amen to that," said Miranda.

With the Spectres briefed on the mission and the ship well on its way to their final destination, Shepard spent the rest of his morning attending to his duties as skipper. When it got be ten, he broke for coffee and headed to the mess. The other crewmen were surprised to see him joining them.

"Drinking with us grunts?" One of them asked it with a friendly tone, but clearly, they were not accustomed to the skipper eating with the enlisted men.

"The original Normandy didn't have an officers' lounge," offered Shepard. "Besides, I don't believe in separating the officers from the crew as though they were somehow above them. We're in this together. We may have different parts to play, but we're all just soldiers."

"Nice to see some things don't change," said Miranda as she sat down. Some of the crew started to get up, but Shepard looked at them disapprovingly and they sat back down.

"Look," he said to them, "I don't know what sort of scuttlebutt has been going around, but it ends here and now. Miranda is an old and very close friend of mine. While some of you were having your noses wiped by your nannies at daycare, she was with me, fighting through the Collector base and helping me save human colonies. Fighting through the Reaper war and helping me take down Cerberus. You all owe her your respect. She's earned it a thousand times over."

Shepard sat and sipped his coffee. Miranda sat next to him doing the same, though she didn't know what to say. She really hadn't expected him to come to her defense like that, but she was glad that he had. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, one of the crewmen spoke up.

"I'm sorry sir," said one of the female crewmen who had started to get up. "We were wrong. Won't happen again."

"Don't apologize to me," he said, still sipping his coffee and going over reports.

She turned to Miranda. She couldn't have been more than twenty two years old. Shepard thought that she barely looked like she was out of high school. The girl's face went pale. Confronting Miranda directly is something that they had been avoiding. Cowards, thought Shepard. But the young lady put some steel in her spine.

"Commander Lawson," she said, "my conduct was unbecoming and I apologize."

"Thank you," said Miranda with a smile. "It means a lot."

With the tension broken, small talk began again and Miranda was even included in some of it. Shepard finally looked up from his reports at Miranda and smiled. She couldn't help but blush a little, but she smiled back.

"Time to get back to work," said Shepard. And with that, the coffee break was over. As the lounge crowd dispersed, the young lady who had apologized to Miranda approached her.

"Commander," she said, "I am really sorry."

"What's your name, ensign?"

"Ensign Kim Ross, ma'am," came a nervous reply.

"Well, Ensign Ross," replied Miranda, "it really does mean a lot. I appreciate it."

Miranda left the mess and got back to her own duties. What was shaping up to be a miserable trip had just become bearable. Maybe Riley will decide that she doesn't want to kill me after all, thought Miranda.

Shepard turned the ship over to Jacob and retired to his cabin for the night. His first night without Ashley. I should be home with Jan, he thought. He played the scene over in his mind again, analyzing the fight. There was no fault, no single action of either his own or Ashley's, no fatal mistake that caused Ashley's death. He was a soldier, and he knew that sometimes, there simply was nothing that could be done differently. He was convinced that he had not dropped the ball or betrayed Ashley in some way. It was a circumstance that was completely unexpected. Of course it did not matter. Ash was gone. She always spoke of Heaven, of God, of Jesus, and of how her late father was there in Heaven with them. He smiled at the thought of him greeting her, congratulating her in person on her hard work and on her promotions. She had done her family proud. He thought of how happy that would make her. Perhaps Kaidan, Thane, and Mordin were greeting her as well, welcoming her to paradise. Perhaps.

His thought were interrupted when his door chimed.

"Come in," he called.

Diana Allers entered. She looked somber, a change from her usual perky demeanor.

"I am so sorry, Shepard," she said. "I … I just interviewed the two of you the other night. She was so beautiful, so happy. The two of you were so happy."

"I know," he said. "I was just thinking about her. You're not here for an interview, are you?"

"No," she replied. "I've been talking to the crew and treating this story as though it were about the Alliance's new SR-3. My viewers think that you're on the ship as part of a PR campaign for the Alliance Navy. I'm here strictly as a friend tonight."

"Yeah," he laughed, "Well I'm always stumping for the Navy. Marines especially."

"But don't worry," she said. "I'm putting together the real story too. When you give the word, I'll pull the trigger and the galaxy will know that Shepard is back in business."

The chime sounded again.

"Come in," Shepard called, unlocking the door. The door opened and Miranda, Garrus, and Liara walked in.

"Shepard," Liara said in greeting.

"Thought you could use some company tonight," said Garrus.

"Nobody should be alone when they're grieving," said Miranda. "You visiting me during my recovery really meant a lot. The time you took to visit with me during the war, it kept me going."

"Thanks," he said quietly. The Yorktown did not have the plush cabin that the Normandy did, and no aquarium, thank heaven, but it also did not have a lot of space for guests. He did have a small breakfast bar, so he arranged the chairs as best he could.

"I'd be a terrible host if I didn't offer you all something to drink. What'll you have?"

"I know you keep a bottle . . . or two of Turian brandy," said Garrus cheerily. Shepard produced it and poured him a glass and then looked at Liara.

"You wouldn't have any Serrice ice brandy in your liquor cabinet would you?"

"As luck would have it . . .," he replied, taking out a bottle and pouring her a glass. He looked at Miranda and Diana.

"Wine please," said Miranda, Diana nodding in agreement. Shepard held up a bottle of Thessia red, to which both nodded their approval. He poured the two ladies each a glass and then a glass of Kaidan's Peruvian whiskey for himself.

Miranda raised her glass and said, "To Ashley, the strongest lady to ever wear an Alliance uniform!"

"To Ash," chimed in Garrus, Liara and Diana, raising their glasses.

"To Ashley," said Shepard quietly, but with a slight smile.

"How is Jan doing?" Garrus asked. "This has got to be rough on her."

Shepard shook his head.

"That's the worst part of this," he said. "I delayed departure as long as I could, but I barely had time to comfort her before I had to ship out. I feel like I've just pushed her aside when she needed me most." He finished his whiskey and poured some more.

"Shepard, if this really is Leviathan," said Garrus, "you know how bad it can get. If they aren't stopped, it won't matter how much affection you shower her with."

"And you've showered her with so much," said Liara.

"Indeed," said Miranda, "I wish my father had been more like you. If I ever had children, I'd want their father to be the kind of dad you've been." She reached across and touched his shoulder.

The five of them spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about Ashley and about past adventures. By the time they left, Shepard felt a bit better. He reflected on how blessed he was to have such good friends.

The Yorktown dropped out of light speed in orbit around Gei Hinnom, stealth systems on and the Normandy in plain view of the bridge. Shepard and Miranda looked at the crippled ship through the window, each making their own assessments. Shepard was pretty sure that the ship could be brought back online, and Edi shared his optimism in this.

"Edi, pull us alongside the Normandy. We'll need to spacewalk over. Miranda, prep the starboard airlock and ready the skeleton crew."

"Aye, sir." And with that, Miranda left to make the preparations Shepard had requested. Edi synchronized the Yorktown's orbit with the Normandy's and soon, Miranda's voice called to the bridge.

"Airlock is ready sir. I'll get the Normandy skeleton crew ready for spacewalk."

"Do it," replied Shepard. He silently wished that Engineer Adams or Tali were on hand for this, but the engineer that Jacob had picked out was highly recommended. Shepard decided he'd better meet with her before the mission. "Send Danvers and Lawson to the conference room, Kelly."

Shepard met quickly with Miranda and Octavia Danvers. Shepard recognized her the moment he saw her.

"You were on Grissom Academy when Cerberus hit, weren't you?"

"Aye, sir," she said. "I'm surprised you remember me. It's been over a decade."

"Adams and Tali are not available for this mission," said Shepard.

Shepard was professional, but his usual banter with an old acquaintance was completely missing. Normally, he would have said more in acknowledgment to Danvers' comment. Instead, he simply continued on as if she hadn't said anything. He wasn't cold, but his usual empathy was lacking, his focus turned inward. The mission. It took his mind off of things more personal.

"Meaning no disrespect, they'd have been my first choice due to their familiarity with the Normandy. I need the Normandy in operable condition. She needs to be able to make FTL speeds and make a jump through the relay to Arcturus. Taylor tells me that you're up to the task."

"I've studied the Normandy extensively," replied Danvers. "I did my thesis on her. I also have been working in a simulator of the SR-2 engineering. I was top of my class and have served with distinction as chief engineer on the SSV Hawking."

"Good. You pull this off and you may end up serving as chief engineer of the Yorktown." Shepard then activated his omni tool and Adam's face came up on the screen.

"Adams, you there?"

"At your service, Commodore," came Adam's voice.

"Adams!" Miranda brightened seeing Adams awake and healthy.

"Commander, I hear you've recovered from a nasty headache."

"I'm just sorry that you were on the receiving end," Miranda said. "I cannot apologize enough for . . ." but Adams cut her off.

"Ma'am, Shepard briefed us. We know what happened. I can't wait to be back aboard the Normandy. I was going stir crazy here until Shepard came up with the idea of patching me in."

"Alright," said Shepard, bringing the banter to a close. "Adams will be linked into our communications, Danvers. If you run into anything unusual, the two of you may be able to put your heads together to deal with it. Adams has had the most recent first-hand experience with the Normandy." Shepard looked at the time. "Alright people, the time is now. Move out."

Miranda, Danvers, and a team of Alliance marines entered the Normandy via spacewalk. Miranda hadn't spacewalked in years and it was a first for Danvers. But the walk went smoothly and no lasers were fired at them. Once they were aboard, Shepard moved the Yorktown below the Normandy to shield it.

"We're in," she said to Shepard.

"Good," he replied. "Status report."

"The physical damage isn't as bad as I had thought. The explosion we saw was the outboard port side engine being blown apart. The hull is largely intact; aside from the one large hole, the ship seems largely intact. Once Danvers has sounded the deck, we're heading for engineering."

Danvers inspected the CIC deck and they moved to the crew deck. As expected, the hole had partially cut into the lift, so they had to use the maintenance ducts. The crew deck was much the same as the CIC; intact but with a large hole blasted through the portion closest to the lift.

"Shepard, the blast seems to have missed the captain's perch, so once the power is up, barriers should go up to seal in the atmosphere."

"Sounds good."

Danvers looked at Miranda cockeyed.

"Commodore, you let her address you by your last name?"

"Miranda's a close friend. She's earned the right. Don't get any ideas of your own."

Danvers didn't press the issue. Miranda felt a moment of smugness when Shepard put Danvers in her place, but she let it pass. Onto engineering, she thought. They made it down and found that Adam's station was completely gone.

"Shepard, the drive core is intact but the main engineering station is gone."

"I can rout to the assistant engineer's stations," announced Danvers.

"Do what you can, Specialist. Miranda, report back in an hour unless you have something urgent. Shepard out."

It did not take long for them to get the power on the Normandy restored. As Danvers had predicted, the barriers went up in the areas around the hole. One of the engines was dead, but Danvers affirmed that they could still make FTL.

"Shepard, we're up and running." Miranda's report was brief and it was the first truly happy moment since this all began.

"Understood. I'm taking the shuttle groundside. Keep them working on getting the Normandy spaceworthy. I'll meet you on the Normandy in our shuttle."

"Shepard, I could meet you groundside in one of our shuttles. They appear to be intact."

"And unshielded. Mine is prepped specifically for this. I'll see you in ten. Shepard out."

Shepard docked with the Normandy and picked up Miranda without incident. Miranda joined Shepard with the biotic team that Jacob had picked out, along with Urdnot Grunt, Urdnot Dagg, Garrus, Liara, and Captain Riley. She silently wondered how Vega was doing. As soon as she hit the seat, the shuttle was in motion, and within moments, they were rocketing towards the planet.

"Alright people," Shepard said to them all, "We already know what to expect when we land. There may be more surprises once we get inside, so be prepared. Remember, these people are not in control of themselves, so do your best not to kill them. If your life is on the line, though, do what you need to. My first priority is destroying the artifacts and keeping my crew intact. Do not, _**not**_ remove your helmet under any circumstances! Are we clear?"

A resounding "Yes sir!" was the response. Miranda couldn't help but notice that virtually everyone except Shepard and Garrus looked very nervous.

"Shepard, I don't like saying so, but I think you should know that I'm terrified of this place." Miranda could not believe that she had just stated that out loud. Rodriguez chimed in in agreement.

"Me too sir," she said softly. It looked like others were about to join in, but Shepard held his hand up.

"Get it together everyone," he barked. "This is only the opening salvo. Miranda, I need you focused. As soon as you see one of those spheres, blow it apart. No questions, no hesitation. Understood?"

He received another resounding "Yes Sir."

"We're not blind this time. And we're well prepared. Don't let fear compromise your sense of the mission! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Miranda said.

"Good, because we're about to touch down." At that, he brought his Lancer rifle to bear. The ship touched down and the door opened, revealing the mining facility off in the distance where it had all began. "Move out!" And Shepard hit the ground. No hesitation, no fear. Garrus was right behind him and Lee and Miranda followed quickly. Grunt and Dagg practically knocked over anyone who was in their way, including each other, in order to get going.

Shepard had had the shuttle pilot set them down a few clicks south of the facility. Edi had furnished him with a floor plan and he led them via a circuitous route through the hills to a ventilation shaft that led down into the facilities ventilation system. Two of the biotic tech specialists that Jacob had found, Declan McCray and Mary Whitaker, went into the shaft to disable any obstacles along the way and to signal the all clear. Declan and Mary signaled the all clear after a few minutes and they entered the shaft. Shepard sent Garrus, the two Krogan, and six beefy N-7 marines around to a hidden alcove off the side of the front door to wait for Shepard's group to open it. He sent five of the biotics around to the other side to lay in wait behind an outcropping so that they could flank any resistance that Garrus' group might encounter.

They had to enter the shaft one at a time, but they exited in the ventilation control room with Declan and Mary. Three maintenance workers lay unconscious on the ground, the two specialists tying them up. So far, so good, thought Miranda. Shepard silently pulled up the schematic on his omni-tool and signaled Prangley and Rodriguez to flank the door. He signaled the rest of them off to one side and sent Lee to get the door. Shepard brought his Widow rifle to bear, looking through the scope. Miranda recognized the scope he used; a thermal imaging device that would reveal people on the other side of the wall. That gun can shoot through the wall and take out resistance before they'd even know we're here, thought Miranda. Thankfully, no resistance was encountered and the door opened. Shepard signaled Miranda forward. Stealthier than Shepard, Miranda took point and scouted ahead. Shepard sent the floor plan to her omni-tool, which she displayed in her helmet's hud. The path to the front door was lit up. As she made her way around the last corner, she saw the mining workers massing around the sphere. She signaled to the group to halt. As Shepard moved up to see, she stealthily rolled across the doorway to the other side to hide. Shepard signaled to Rodriguez who put a nice barrier around herself and Riley. The two ladies moved up until Riley had a clear shot at the artifact. She aimed her Mantis sniper rifle at the sphere and fired an armor piercing round. She cocked and was ready to fire again before the brainwashed mining staff could react, but a second shot was not needed. The sphere exploded, knocking the staff to the floor. Miranda had never worked with Riley, but she had to admit that Riley was competent.

The mining staff was stirring and rubbing their heads. Some were groaning and uttering, 'what happened?' or 'where am I?' They were thankful but puzzled by the presence of Alliance marines. Shepard made his way into the foyer and opened the front door, letting Garrus' group and the biotic group in. He stationed two of the marines outside of the door and two inside. Miranda couldn't help but notice how smooth it went by comparison to her own debacle in coming here the first time. True, Shepard had a lot more intel, but even so, Miranda already knew that they were in hostile territory when she'd crashed here the first time. And yet, her operation was barely more elaborate than walking in through the front door. Shepard took no chances. She remembered how he had conducted missions when they'd worked together against the Collectors. On missions where Shepard had made the plans, everyone survived and the mission went smoothly. When others planned the missions, usually against Shepard's advice, the missions were always a disaster. She remembered when he had helped her rescue Oriana and had advised her to handle it differently. Instead, she insisted on doing it her way, trusted a man who turned out to be working for her father, and almost lost Ori in the process. She realized that she was much stronger as an operative than she was as a tactician.

It didn't take long for Shepard to ferret out the remaining spheres and destroy them. Shepard ordered them to collect all of the facilities data, though he didn't expect to find much; these people were being controlled through the spheres by someone who was elsewhere. They also managed to subdue rather than kill the remaining facility staff. No casualties whatsoever. Before they knew it, Shepard had them back on the Yorktown, the Alliance already contacted and sending in specialists to help the facility staff and to do clean up. As they stepped onto the CIC, Kelly greeted them with news that the Normandy was ready to go and awaiting her skipper.

"Well Shepard, I guess this is where we part ways for the time being." Miranda looked at her former commander admiringly. She felt a small twinge of jealousy for the years that Ashley Williams had had with him. "It's been an honor to work with you again." She looked down momentarily. "I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"Yeah," he replied, "we don't get to choose those. But we can choose how we conduct ourselves. You've been with me all the way on this. With Ash gone … , I don't think I'd be able to do this without you, without Garrus and Liara. Anyway, it's not over yet. I want you and Grunt to rendezvous with me at the Citidel so that we can coordinate the mission to the mining facility on Dobrovolsky. Then we'll know more before the final push on Despoina. I've got your travel arrangements all set. Get the Normandy back to Arcturus and get back to the Citadel. That's when the _real_ mission begins."

"Of course, Commodore," she said as she saluted him. He saluted her back, but before he dropped his salute, she hugged him. "Thank you for believing in me."

Miranda was soon on a shuttle and boarding the Normandy. After a few checks had been done, Miranda ordered the Normandy back to Arcturus. One down, one to go, thought Shepard as he prepared for the mission to the other mining facility on Dobrovolsky. He had to admit that it was nice to work with Miranda again. He was very glad to have her on this mission. If she had still been nervous during the mission, it didn't show. And any issues that Riley had she had kept to herself. Her conduct on the mission was one hundred percent professional. And no casualties. Four Spectres on one mission, all heroes of the war, he thought. It had worked out better than he'd thought it would.

Shepard saw the message from Allers in his inbox. She wanted to touch base and ask him questions about the mission. He decided that now was as good a time as any. He paged Kelly Chambers.

"Kelly," he said, "Send Allers up. She wanted to see me."

"Yes sir," replied Kelly.

Diana Allers arrived promptly with her camera, eager to get the scoop on the mission.

"Commodore Shepard," she began, "you've been tracking these relics from the Leviathan race, relics that have actually altered the behavior of the Normandy crew and caused the death of most of them. What measures have you been taking to insure that this doesn't happen to you and your crew?"

Shepard explained the new shielding in both the ship and the armor and gave her the highlights of the mission. Once they were done and she turned off the camera, the tone of the conversation changed.

"How are you holding up, Commander?" she asked. "I can't imagine going on a mission like that right after the loss of a spouse."

"Hanging in there, Allers," he replied. "Thanks for asking. Honestly, the mission was a nice distraction. Takes my mind off of the pain. I suppose that losing people on missions and having to complete them has prepared me for this, but … I'd rather not have ever had this come to fruition. Ash dead, Miranda undone, Vega, Grunt, and Miranda turned against the crew, and nearly all of the Normandy's crew killed in orbit? This is the worst since the war."

"I know what you mean," she replied. "After Bekenstein was lost … I could barely do my job. I don't know how you handled it during the war or how you handle it now."

"No choice," he replied with a smile. "I do what I have to so that things like this won't happen again. I think of all of the people depending on me. Jan, my friends, and just … people."

As Diana left, she began to cry. She did not know why, but talking to Shepard just brought back all of the painful memories of friends and family on Bekenstein being slaughtered by the Reapers. At least it was over for her. To think of Shepard and his close friends and family having to relive that kind of nightmare was monstrous. She silently prayed that this mission would be the end of it.


	9. Chapter 8: Spectres Unite!

**Chapter****8**

**Spectres Unite**

Miranda Lawson brought the Normandy into her berth at Arcturus. The ship was barely functioning and the inside was a literal wreck. She had to admit that if they decommissioned her after this, she wouldn't be surprised. But Normandy had made it. She was still space worthy. Miranda had a feeling that the old girl still had some more left in her. As she disembarked, she was greeted by Vega and Cortez. Vega's arm was still in a sling and he wore a leg brace. She could only imagine what Garrus had done to him. Cortez wore a protective glove, but seemed to be fine otherwise. Both men greeted her with a crisp salute.

"Good to have you back, ma'am," said Vega with a weak smile. His normally dark skin was pale. He still hadn't recovered enough to resume his duties.

"How are you feeling, ma'am?" Cortez asked the question warmly. Unlike Dr. Chakwas, he had no ambivalence towards Miranda. He and Vega had seen Leviathan's indoctrination methods first hand during the reaper war.

"I'm doing better," she said. "Getting back out and back to work helped, but the Normandy . . . she's a mess." Miranda fought back tears looking at the once beautiful ship. "And her crew will never be the same again."

"We'll get through this, ma'am," said Vega.

"I know," she said. "But it's just . . . fresh right now." She shook herself out of it. No more self-pity, she thought. "Shepard should be back within a day or two, assuming the mission was a success. I'm expecting an update from him anytime. And what are you two doing here?"

"Because we're alliance personnel, we were transferred here. Dr. Bryson and Grunt came as well. We're doing well, though James is bummed that there's no casino here," said Cortez with a smile, "I'm cleared for duty and ready to get back to it. Not so sure about James."

"Nah," he said. "I'll be out another week."

As they spoke, they felt slight tremors in the dock floor. A scent that was a mixture of machine oil and the unique scent of Krogan scales accompanied it. They turned to see the eight foot giant of a Spectre candidate, Urdnot Grunt, lumbering towards them.

"Lawson," he said with his usual curtness. His voice was like low rolling thunder. Ten years had allowed his skull plate to fully develop and he now had the prominent bone crest that Krogan were known for. He'd also gotten even larger. Miranda was always taken aback when she saw him. She could not imagine any single human being a match for Grunt, even in full armor and armed to the teeth. But Shepard had taken him down, largely by hand. She had to wonder how the fight would have gone if Leviathan had not been in control of the three of them at the time. She theorized that Liara would have been killed, that Vega would have been even worse off, and that Shepard and Grunt would have had the hand to hand fight of the millennium, with Grunt in full blood rage. But she'd still have put her money on Shepard. Of course, had they not been under Leviathan's influence, the fight would never have taken place.

"Grunt," she said in return. Then she looked at the three of them.

"Joker, Ken, Gabriella, and Samantha. How are they?"

Before they could answer, Joker's voice responded from behind Grunt.

"Joker's doing alright, but I'm piloting this chair for the time being." He came up the ramp alongside Grunt, riding a lift-chair. Mass effect fields kept it afloat, much like a miniature skycar. "This thing's fun! I think I'll keep it even after I'm walking again!"

Miranda leaned down and gave him a hug.

"What is the prognosis? You will be able to walk again, right?" Miranda was hopeful.

"Hard to say, but they think that they can get me back up and running," he said. "Maybe I'll talk to Tali about building me one of those suits." Then he looked up at the Normandy. "As long as they can get my baby back up and running again, I'm good."

"And as long as you're the pilot," added Miranda. "And I'll insist on it."

"I appreciate that," replied Joker, relieved to know that his place wasn't in jeopardy. Of course he also knew that Shepard would fight for him. His thoughts were interrupted when Miranda's communicator chimed. She put on speaker and answered.

"Commodore," she said, "I've got Cortez, Vega, Grunt, and Joker patched in. What's the good news?"

"We're Citadel bound," he said. "The mission was a successful, but all of the staff are dead. While it looks like Leviathan may not be the enemy here, another wrinkle has developed. I'll brief you tomorrow when I arrive. Transport to the Citadel is prepared for you. Be ready. How is our Normandy crew recovering?"

"So far so good," she said. "Grunt and Cortez have been cleared for duty."

"Good," replied Shepard. "We may need them on this one. How are the rest of them doing?"

"Vega is up and around but not cleared for duty, as is Joker, though he's in a lift chair."

"Donnelly is up and around, commander," said Vega, as he hadn't brought Miranda up to speed on the rest of the crew yet. "Samantha is stable and has regained consciousness. Gabby's still in the fight. The other six of the bridge crew all were released."

"Good to hear, Vega," said Shepard. "I'll pass on Samantha's status to Kelly. Get yourself up and running as soon as you can. After this is over, I'll be back in the weeds again and I'll be making some recommendations to Admiral Hackett."

"Yes sir!" Vega paused and then continued. "Commodore, I hear you've scored an SR-3. You sure you're not gonna want to stay active with that bad boy?"

"I'm sure," said Shepard with finality.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was raised on ships," Shepard replied. "My mom did a fine job, but it's no place to raise a family."

Cortez and Joker exchanged looks. Miranda realized that they didn't know, but too late to stop James.

"Yeah, but you'll have Ashley with you," he said. "She can take . . ."

"Vega, Ash was killed," said Shepard cutting him off.

"Oh," said Vega softly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know," replied Shepard. "Just heal up, soldier. The Alliance needs you back in action.

"Yes Sir," said Vega.

"Commodore," said Miranda, "they're sending us to the Citadel on the Agincourt. We'll see you soon."

"I'll be waiting for you," said Shepard. "Shepard out."

The Agincourt pulled into the Citadel berth where the Normandy had once been docked, pulling in alongside the Yorktown. It was quite a sight and still drew onlookers and gawkers. Commodore Shepard was waiting, greeting Miranda, Grunt and Cortez as they disembarked.

"Steve!" He shook Cortez's good hand and slapped his shoulder. "Damn good to have you back!"

"Glad to be back, sir," replied Shepard's Reaper war shuttle pilot. "Can't imagine you in the field with anyone else flying you down."

"Yorktown's pilot has done well, but you're my first choice."

"Shepard," Grunt greeted in his low growl. "Ready to go knock some heads?"

"More than ready," replied Shepard. Grunt nodded approvingly.

Shepard just hugged Miranda. She held him for a long moment. He whispered, "Thanks," in her ear before letting go. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright people," he said. "I'm going to see my daughter. We ship out tomorrow morning at 05:30. I've sent all of you the mission brief. Read it. Know it. Dismissed."

Shepard went to the rapid transport station and was joined by Miranda. He was surprised, as he had expected her to stay with her sister.

"Ori went back home, Shepard," she volunteered. "Steve and Grunt went with family and friends. I had . . ." She paused and her eyes cast downward, ". . . hoped that you might have me as a guest." She could even look him in the eye as she spoke. "Shepard, I have nowhere else to go. I could get a hotel, but . . . I don't want to be alone. I … I'm afraid, Shepard. I need to be around people. Around friends."

Shepard contemplated her request. He had seen this side of Miranda only once before; after Nicket had betrayed her and Shepard had helped her rescue Oriana. She had been emotionally lost and her tough, confident exterior dropped. This was even worse. She had at least retained her inner fire. But this time, she was a beaten, fearful woman. Being controlled by another was her greatest fear, and she had been completely controlled by the Leviathan sphere and used to attack her friends. Now, she mistrusted her very being and people who had been longtime friends were openly mistrustful of her.

Of course, Miranda had always wanted a normal life with a family and friends, but she had no clue as to how to carry on such a life. She had remained single for the past decade, married to the Normandy, though Shepard suspected that her reasons went deaper than simple love her ship. Now the ship was in tatters and most of her crew dead, with the remaining survivors unsure of what to make of her. It reminded him of when he had first awoken after being nearly killed by the Collectors. Miranda had given him back his life, but he didn't fit in. His old crew was suspicious of him, and the original Normandy had been destroyed. He looked at her again and was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miranda, what's wrong?"

"Shepard, I have nobody. Ori isn't here. I … could go to a hotel, but … I just feel so alone. I … I need to be around friends. You've just lost your wife, your daughter needs you and I . . . I am imposing on you. Shepard, I'm scared and I have no friends. I have colleagues and crew. They were like family, but after those damned artifacts, they look at me like I were still a Cerberus operative. It's as if the past ten years of my life have been flushed down the toilet. And for you, it must be as if the past ten years have been ripped away. I'm sorry."

Shepard gently pulled her close and held her.

"That's not true, Miranda," he said. "You have me. You've been my friend from the day you woke me up. Through thick and through thin. You trusted my judgment while longtime friends and colleagues questioned my every move. Even Ashley didn't fully believe in me again until after I stopped the coup. You're always welcome."

Miranda lost her remaining composure and broke down in his arms.

"Thank you . . ." she said repeatedly between sobs. He had seen her emotionally unsure, but he had never seen her like this. Even after Niket's betrayal she wasn't this emotional, and that was as emotional as he'd ever seen her. Without Cerberus, without her command, and without her crew, she really had no life to speak of. It was sad, really. He had always had close friendships to fall back on, but he knew what it was like to have your entire life ripped away, only to return to a suspicious group of people he had thought he had known but who now seemed to resent him for things that happened while he was unconscious. Garrus and Liara were the only ones from his old life who did not second guess him.

The cab arrived and they got in and headed for the Silversun Strip and his apartment at Tiberius Towers. Miranda sat quietly next to him as the skycar flew. Automated, like the Aveena system, the taxis had no drivers, so he and Miranda had a measure of privacy. They sat in silence. There was nothing to be said. Each was mourning, grieving, over the death of a phase of their lives. The company of a friend was a comfort, no conversation needed. At some point, Miranda leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and the two rode in silence for the duration of the trip.

Jan sat with Sarah, Urdnot Bakara and Urdnot Wrex playing cards. Normally, she loved cards. She and her mom played all kinds of card games together. But without her, the games had no spark. Even with Wrex trying his best to cheer her up. Suddenly, she just began to cry. Sarah pulled her over and onto her lap.

"I know," she said. "I miss her too."

"It's not fair," protested Jan between sobs. "Mom was unarmed. She didn't even get a chance to fight back."

"I know," said Sarah, now crying herself. "Thomas didn't either. His shuttle was destroyed in the air by the Reapers before he ever had a chance fight."

"Jan," said Wrex in his deep, thundering voice, "your mom fought all her life. She fought for the galaxy we have now, right alongside your dad and I. Even when she put down her guns, she fought. It wasn't with guns anymore, but she was always making the galaxy a better place. She died because she was right where she wanted to be."

Jan looked up at Wrex with puzzlement. She didn't understand.

"Jan, your mom was there with Shepard, flanking Kasumi and keeping her away from you and from Sarah. She went down, but like a real soldier, she went down fighting. Fighting for you. You lived. That's what she wanted. She loves you, and while she may not be here physically, a woman with that kind of fighting spirit doesn't just go away. She's here, keeping an eye on us, keeping an eye on you. You've just got to look for her. You'll find her."

It was very profound. Jan had never heard Wrex speak on spiritual matters. His words seemed more like something Bakara would have said, but coming from him, it seemed to have more impact. She reached over from Sarah's lap and hugged Wrex's arm. The massive Krogan clan chief reached over with his other hand and gently patted her on the back.

The moment was interrupted when the door opened and Shepard walked in, Miranda Lawson behind him.

"Daddy! Aunt Miranda!" Jan jumped up and ran to him, being scooped up by her father and carried back over to the sofa.

"Shepard," said Wrex, "you made it back. Looks like Miranda made it too. How are you feeling? I hear Shepard and you knocked heads. Yours, hehe."

"Much better," said Miranda. "My ribs only hurt when I move. But I won't let that keep me from duty."

"That's the spirit!" Wrex raised his glass to her.

"How's my beautiful lady doing?" Shepard looked into Jan's eyes as he asked. She didn't answer, but she didn't need to. They had ceased to need words to communicate their feelings years ago. "You know, you look just like your mom."

Jan buried her head in her father's jacket. Miranda leaned in and gave her as much of a hug as she could.

"Your mom and I corresponded periodically," volunteered Miranda. "Mostly girl talk, but she liked to keep up with the navy and the Spectres. And she gave me more than a few words of wisdom. I'll miss that a lot."

Jan smiled at her, but reburied her head. Her father was home and she knew that it was only for a short while. She wanted to treasure every second.

"Thanks for being here," Shepard said. "All of you. It means a great deal."

"It is our honor to be here for you, Shepard," said Bakara. "Sarah has been a pleasure to get to know and Jan is a kindred spirit to me, as her mom was. And as you are to Wrex."

"So, what's going on with the mission?" Wrex' question was on everyone's mind. Ashley had died because of Kasumi being controlled by one of the spheres and Miranda had nearly killed her crew.

"We knocked out the ones that Miranda first encountered," he said, careful not to tip the conversation into Miranda having been controlled. "We head out in the morning to deal with the ones Riley found on Dobrovolski. Hopefully, that will be the end of it, but then the question of Kasumi still remains; how did she get involved? The fact that they seem to be targeting people who I've worked with or am close to is both troubling and pointing away from Leviathan."

"How do you mean, Shepard?" Miranda perked up at this.

"Leviathan, the race as a whole, used the spheres to control large numbers of thralls who paid tribute and served them. Me? Without the Reapers to fight, I'm of little consequence to them. People close to me even less so. It just doesn't add up to Leviathan."

"Then who?" Sarah looked somewhat panicked.

"I don't know, but I'm betting it's someone that bullets can deal with," replied Shepard, his tone darkening, his eyes narrowing. Jan abruptly hid her head again. She hadn't seen her father in the capacity as a soldier until a few short days ago. It was very unsettling to her. Wrex on the other hand seemed encouraged.

"Damn straight, Shepard," he said approvingly. "Find them, break them, and kill them . . . only not too fast. You wouldn't want them to die without appreciating the vengeance that's due."

"Vengeance doesn't interest me," replied Shepard. "But insuring the safety of my daughter? I'll kill them all if that's what it takes."

Jan had gone to bed and Wrex and Bakara had left for the night to enjoy the Krogan comforts of their own apartment. Shepard, Miranda and Sarah sat by the fire.

"I wish you were staying longer," lamented Sarah.

"The longer I'm here before this is solved," countered Shepard, "the more danger you and Jan are in. Kasumi didn't come here to kill you and Jan, or Ash. She was gunning for me. She only took out Ash to facilitate that. If I'm not here, you're not a target and neither is Jan."

Miranda nodded.

"He's right," she said. "They targeted me in order to get to Shepard. Until they're dead, anyone near Shepard is in danger."

"Wrex and Bakara will be back in the morning," said Shepard, "so you'll be safe, but with me out of town, I suspect that the real danger is minimal."

"Then solve it quickly," said Sarah, "and come home to us safely."

"You have my word," he said.

"After the Reaper war, I believe it!" Sarah then stood. "It's been a long day, so I'm going to bed. I'll be up with Jan to see you both off."

"Good night, Sarah," replied Shepard, standing. He embraced his sister in law. "And thank you."

Sarah returned his embrace and smiled.

"I'm just glad that I can help. Good night, Shepard. Good night Miranda."

And with that, Sarah went upstairs, leaving Miranda and Shepard alone.

"So here we are together on the eve of another dangerous mission for the first time in over a decade," noted Shepard.

"It does feel like old times," Miranda remarked nostalgically. "Only sadder than old times."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was so hopeful then," she observed. "Even before going through the Omega 4 relay. You were back from the dead, leading our dirty dozen and our Cerberus crew, the Normandy had been reborn and . . . Ashley was still out there, waiting for you. Now, the Normandy is likely to be decommissioned and sent to the breakers yard, I'm more unsure of myself than I ever was, and Ashley's gone. It feels like the last ten years of our lives ended in the punch line to some cosmic joke at our expense."

"You can't let this get you down, Miranda," said Shepard. "This is the worst I've ever felt in my life. So close, so damn close to that happily ever after ending. But Ash taught me that it isn't about the ending. It's about the journey. And so did Garrus, Jacob, and you."

"Me?" Miranda was shocked. "I barely manage to muddle through my own life when I'm not on some mission. I can't teach anyone anything of value."

"Not true," countered Shepard. "You've never given up, even now. You didn't give up on me. When everyone thought that my end had truly come, you knew better. You brought me back. There's no ending that isn't also a new beginning. I don't know what the future holds for us. For me, Jan, or for you, but I know I have the best friends anyone could possibly have. My marriage was ten years of paradise. Yeah, it's gone. But it was so sweet, so very, very sweet, while I was living it. Be thankful for what we've had for the past decade. But we can't make our happiness, our very identities, dependent upon it. The very nature of the galaxy is that it is always in flux, always changing. And we're not immune to it."

They sat silently for a few moments, Miranda pondering his words. Finally, she spoke.

"I'd never really thought of it that way," she confessed. "I spent so many years running from my father, and after you helped me on Horizon and the war was won, I finally began living my life as myself. I guess that I just thought I earned that stable life I'd dreamed of but could never reach, let alone grasp. I thought I'd finally grasped it, but in reality, I'd only touched it."

"Normal life." Shepard mused for a moment. "Normal life? Wouldn't know what to do with it."

Miranda laughed. It was clear laugh, unfettered by the events of the past few days. Shepard smiled. He hated to see anyone miserable. He had to laugh himself. This precipitated more laughter from Miranda. Soon, the two were laughing for no apparent reason. Finally, they got a hold of themselves and reigned in their moment of levity. They just looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. A smile passed between them, then she and asked a question he wasn't expecting.

"Shepard, does anyone call you by your first name?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Not many," he said. "Only Ashley did, and sometimes Bakara. Everyone else just calls me Shepard." He laughed and continued. "Dr. Chakwas actually told me that she'd never call me by my first name because doing so would disrespect everything and everyone that I was fighting for."

"Now that makes no sense," laughed Miranda.

"Exactly what I said," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I . . . I just . . . ," she stammered and then paused, looking down at her knees to try to hide a blush. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I . . . I . . . never mind. I shouldn't have brought it up."

He looked at her and was surprised to see that she was trembling. He knew what she was asking. A fairly simple question really, so he wondered why it caught her up emotionally.

"Yes," he said.

"What?" Miranda didn't follow.

"If you want to call me by my first name, you can," he said. "Honestly, I wish more people would."

She looked into his eyes for a moment. He could see a mixture of emotions in her expression, but her eyes were not conflicted at all.

"John . . . " She said his name softly and a slight smile came to her face. It was the look she had had when he'd awoke while her team was still rebuilding him. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, then she looked away suddenly.

She loves me, he thought. Miranda looked flustered now. She had shown her emotions and was again unsure of herself.

"Miranda, thanks. It was nice to have someone here to talk to this evening. But we ship out at 05:30," he said. "I should probably show you to your room."

"Of course, Shepard," she said. As they stood, she looked into his eyes again and smiled before blushing and looking down at the floor.

Shepard walked Miranda to one of his guest rooms and gave her a brief embrace. Miranda could not help herself. She looked up and kissed his cheek.

"Miranda . . ."

"Good night, John," she said. "And thank you again for believing in me. It means, well, everything."

"Good night, then," he replied. "Sleep well."

"You too, John. I'll see you in the morning."

As Shepard went to check on Jan and then to bed, Miranda softly closed the door. She changed into a night shirt and got ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked closely at the face that looked back at her. It was familiar, but at the same time, she did not recognize it. Her fancy genetics and fastidiously taking care of herself had kept the years from showing in her face, but the eyes that stared back at her were haunted, empty. She wondered where the confident, indomitable eyes that had once looked out had gone. She undid her hair, letting it down for the night and slid beneath the covers. She was tired, but sleep did not come. She could not believe herself. Her own behavior. Shepard was grieving for the loss of Ashley, and Miranda was truly sad for him and was truly sad that she had died. She liked Ashley. But she could not help herself. All of the thoughts of 'if only' about John Shepard suddenly had become 'maybe now.' She was ashamed, but at the same time, she loved him. I always have, she thought. Her display of affection; had it made him uncomfortable? Had he even noticed? God, I hope not, she thought, though being a masterful politician, he probably had. It was way too early for her to consider a relationship with him. Ashley was less than a week dead. They had not even had her funeral. The thoughts raced through her head, but eventually, she a thought came to her.

Shepard had waited for Ashley, had loved her through the fight against the Collectors, even though Ashley had let him know in no uncertain terms that considered him to be a traitor. He'd loved her through the Reaper war, during most of which she was highly suspicious of him, even to the point of pulling a gun on him during Udina's coup attempt. But when all was said and done, when she finally realized that he had always been true to the Alliance and had always been true to her, Ashley came to him. If he could do that for Ashley, who second guessed him at every turn and been suspicious of him, then I can do the same for him. Unlike Ashley, Shepard never second guessed me. He never was suspicious of me. He believed in me. Even when I was with Cerberus, he believed in me. I can be there for him. Even if romance never blossoms, I can love him. He is my most loyal friend. Love is about wanting what is best for someone else, and I want the best for him. No expectations, no conditions. Peace came to her as she articulated the thoughts in her head and she fell into a deep and peaceful asleep.

Jan was awake and crying when Shepard went to check in on her. Little sobs came from her bed as he entered the room. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her arm.

"I miss her too," he said.

Jan sat up and threw her arms around him, clinging to him.

"Don't go, daddy," she cried. "I missed you so much, please don't go on the mission."

He hugged her tightly. If only I could stay, he thought.

"Jan, I want to stay with you," he said softly. "But if I don't go on this mission, you, your Aunt Sarah, Aunt Miranda, and others will be in danger. I can't rest until I know that you're safe. If it was not so potentially dangerous, I'd consider taking you on the ship. But I love you too much to do that."

"But I'll miss you," she cried. "I love Aunt Sarah and Aunt Bakara, but they're not the same. Uncle Wrex is fun, but he's not the same."

He scooped her up held her close, carrying her with him.

"I can't stay," he said, "but why don't you spend the night where your mommy slept? She'll be with us tonight, watching over us."

Jan nodded and her sobs quieted. Shepard laid her in the bed where Ashley had slept, tucking her in and pulling the blankets around her. He kissed her and then went to the washroom to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. He finally settled in with his daughter. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She snuggled in with him and fell asleep. It was probably the best sleep either of us will get until this is done, thought Shepard as he drifted off to sleep.

Miranda woke up at four in the morning. Not unusual for her. Miranda had always been a get up, get out, and get it done kind of girl, not wasting any of the day. As she got dressed, she wondered how John had ever made the transition to civilian life, particularly in the political arena. She had kept regular correspondence with Ashley and John, and she knew that he still hated politics and politicians. He hated even more being one, but that was where he had been needed, so that was where he went. She had to laugh. The Illusive man had always touted himself as having "Humanity's best interests" at heart, but that wasn't true. He was just a power hungry xenophobe who used Cerberus as a means of striking back at what he was afraid of rather than confronting his fears head on like John did. It was John who had humanity's best interests at heart. He did not like working with Cerberus, but the colonies, and ultimately all Humanity was in danger, so he took command of the then new Normandy and embarked on a suicide mission, Miranda at his side. He had wanted to stay on Earth and fight with the resistance, but that was not where he was needed. So he did as he was asked and took the Normandy out and united the galaxy. He had not wanted to serve in politics, but that was where he was needed. So when Prime Minister Osoba called on him, there he was, serving as Humanity's councilor.

Ashley had messaged her shortly before she died, ecstatic that John had told her that when this mission was over, he intended to not only resign his commission, but to resign from politics to be with her and with Jan. She suspected that he would do that now out of necessity. Jan needs him, she thought.

Miranda smelled coffee and bacon and the aroma drew her down the stairs. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard voices. John's low rumble was punctuated by Jan's high pitched soprano. She heard the little girl laughing. She had been so sad the night before, but John had her laughing. It brought a momentary pain to Miranda. She could never have kids. Apparently, her father's fancy genetics had one fatal flaw; his masterpiece could not pass its perfection onto future generations. It was a bittersweet irony. Perhaps that was why she had thrown herself into her career. She had desperately wanted to be a mom years ago, but the medical prognosis she had received put an end to that dream. But her sadness vanished as she turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shepards," she said. Jan laughed.

"See daddy? I'm Shepard too!"

John put a plate down in front of Miranda and poured her a cup of coffee.

"I saw that the first day you opened your eyes to the world," he said, kissing her on the head. "Good morning Miranda," he said without missing a beat. Then he turned and put his hands on Jan's shoulders.

"Remember, if you want to be called 'Shepard,' you have to be strong for me while I'm away," he said. "To be a Shepard, you have to be a protector. You need to protect your Aunt Sarah. Keep her safe. Be there for her. She lost her big sis, who had helped to raise her. She's hurting a lot and needs your support."

Jan stood and saluted her father.

"Yes sir!"

It was very cute, but at the same time, Miranda knew that there was a gravity to the situation that Jan did not fully grasp. John was embarking on a very dangerous mission and as tough as he was, he was still only human. He had been clinically dead once, only alive because of Miranda's efforts in the Lazarus Cell.

John returned his daughter's salute and she returned to her breakfast.

John was dressed for the mission, wearing his light armored uniform that she remembered him wearing during the Reaper War. It was scarred, battle worn, still wearing the stress it had been subjected to during the war. But the man who wore it looked like a family man, a normal civilian. She knew not to be fooled; John was no civilian, no matter how at home he seemed to be in civilian life. Perhaps that was what enabled him to keep his sanity with the Council.

But, for the next forty minutes, she was a guest of the Shepard family, not a soldier with a superior officer. Sarah eventually joined them and the four talked about everything but the mission. A normal life, she thought. He really had found it. Maybe she could too.

It was 05:00 and John and Miranda stood at the door, bidding Jan and Sarah good bye. Jan saluted her dad, and then broke down in tears, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you daddy," she cried. "Please come back!"

"I will, Jan," he said. "I'll find whatever it is that did this to your mom. And I'll stop them. I promise."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her.

Sarah hugged him, then looked at Miranda.

"Bring him back, Miranda," she said. "Ashley once said that if Shepard had been a woman, he'd have been you."

"I promise, Sarah," replied Miranda. Sarah hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

"Alright people," came John's command voice. "Time to move out. The morning is getting away from us, Jan, so I should go." He turned to Sarah. In that moment, he transformed from civilian into soldier. "And whatever it is that took Ash from us I will find and kill."

Sarah and Jan hugged him again. Jan then stood and saluted him one last time. Sarah followed suit. John and Miranda saluted them back. Time to move out.

Shepard and Miranda arrived at the Yorktown fifteen minutes early. Lee Riley was waiting for them. She fired off a crisp salute to Shepard who returned it.

"Good morning, Captain." Shepard's greeting was professional, but not conversational. If Riley had something important on her mind, she was free to speak, but Shepard was not entertaining anything that was not of great urgency.

"Sir, we have a serious problem."

"Is there any other kind?" The three of them boarded the ship as they spoke.

"Dr. Bryson and Dr. Tsoni were attacked while leaving their apartments this morning."

"Oh my God!" Shepard stopped walking. "Are they okay?"

"They're alive, sir," replied Riley. "Dr. Tsoni suffered gut wound but killed her attackers. Dr. Bryson was shot up pretty badly and is unconscious. Thankfully, Lieutenant Vega was on his way over to escort her to the ship. He was able to take out her would-be killers. None of the gunmen survived. I assume that Ms. Lawson can be accounted for?"

Miranda had had enough.

"It's _Commander_ Lawson," she interjected, "and I was with Shepard."

"Your wife isn't even buried and you're shacking up with her?"

Shepard did not respond immediately. His eyes narrowed and he held Riley's gaze. It was that tiger staring down its prey look that Shepard would get when he was about to go kill something.

"Hardly," said Miranda tersely. "I've been a friend to the family for over a decade and stayed in the guest room."

Riley started to open her mouth but Shepard beat her to the punch.

"Get off my ship." His voice was a low, guttural growl.

"Sir?" Riley didn't seem to believe that this was happening.

"Something wrong with your hearing, Captain?" Shepard's voice was raised. He was not shouting. But he had the tone of a drill sergeant dressing down a private. Riley went silent. The confident look fled her eyes, replaced by fear.

"I'm sorry sir," she stammered. "I was out of line."

Shepard wasn't having it. He dropped his duffel on the floor. He was going to physically throw her off if she didn't leave.

"Sir, you need me on this mission," Riley protested. "Admiral Hackett wouldn't have assigned me otherwise. This mission is too important."

Shepard reached out with one hand and slammed Riley into the forward bulkhead. Riley's eyes widened. Shepard did not simply push her. In striking, he'd profiled his stance. Riley was a skilled fighter, but Shepard was in combat mode and well prepared for any counter offensive she might mount. His left hand was dangerously close to his sidearm.

"Then get you stow your goddamn attitude and act like the soldier you claim to be. Step out of line again and there will be consequences. Dire consequences."

Miranda had no doubt that there would already be consequences. Though she doubted that Shepard would push to revoke her Spectre status, she would likely see some kind of disciplinary action. Shepard's report would likely be fairly negative as well.

"Understood, sir!" Riley stood at rigid attention. Shepard leaned in close.

"If I wasn't already short on manpower, I'd kick your sorry ass from one end of this ship to the other and have you on a shuttle back to Arcturus so fast you're head would spin for a year," he hissed. "Now, let's get one thing straight. I haven't shacked up with anyone. And if you spread rumors to that effect, I will not only put you down hard, but I'll have your Spectre status revoked, have you assigned to the worst shit assignment in Alliance space and insure that you _**never**_ serve in the fleet again. Do we understand each other?"

Riley gulped. Shepard's threat would be a decorated soldier's worst nightmare and worse than any libel suit. And as the Human Councilor, he could do it. His threat was also backed up by his open threat of physical force should Riley prove troublesome on the mission.

"I said, do we understand each other?" Now he was shouting. His left hand was now a clenched fist. Oh my God, thought Miranda, he's going to flatten her right here in the airlock.

"Yes, sir," she said, her voice almost a gasp.

"A wise decision." Garrus' duotone voice startled Miranda. She had not seen or heard him arrive.

"Get settled in," barked Shepard. "Conference room in an hour." He then looked towards the cockpit. "Edi," he called, knowing that he could communicate with her from anywhere in the ship. "Are we ready for take-off?"

"Yes, Commodore," she replied over the loud speaker.

"Is everyone on board?"

"Excepting Dr. Bryson and Dr. Tsoni, Garrus' arrival completes our crew compliment."

"Then get us out of here in five minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Riley walked off at a brisk pace. Garrus shook his head.

"She means well, Shepard," he volunteered, "but on a Turian ship, that would have been one of those pre-mission sparring matches you and I discussed prior to going on the Collector Base mission."

"No, it wouldn't," replied Shepard. "I'd just have to explain to Hackett why I'd just killed one of Humanity's Spectres."

Miranda went to her cabin, which unfortunately, was shared with Riley. She saw Riley putting her things away. Miranda simply began getting herself settled in. No conversations with Riley if it could be avoided. Riley, still pale from her encounter with Shepard, seemed to be on the same page and the two kept a respectful silence. Once Miranda was settled in, she got up to leave. She was not going to stay in the room with Riley until the briefing.

"Lawson." Riley's tone was not conversational but it was not hostile.

"What?" Miranda tried not to be terse. She was only partially successful.

"That was unprofessional of me," she said. "I don't like you, but I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I'm sorry."

Miranda was surprised. It was not the most heartfelt apology, but it was matter of fact and it was accurate. And it was likely the most she was going to get out of Riley. The fact that it was volunteered was promising for the mission.

"Thank you," replied Miranda. "I appreciate that."

Miranda left the room as quickly as possible without being rude.

Shepard was in his cabin going over last minute details when his door chime sounded.

"Come in," he called. To his surprise, Riley stepped into the room.

"Sir, I want to apologize." Riley stood at rigid attention.

Shepard did not speak, though he motioned her to be seated. Riley sat down nervously.

"Sir, you saved my life during the war and I've always had the highest respect for you," she explained. "Miranda makes me very nervous and I let those feelings cause me to second guess you."

"So what do you want?" Shepard appreciated the apology, but Riley seemed to want more.

"I . . . I suppose I'm asking for a do-over, sir," she replied. "Can we start the morning fresh? I was careless, sir. I'd like for us to go back to being friends."

Shepard was silent for a moment. Actually, I'd like that too, he thought. But he could not let this go that quickly; it would set a bad precedent. He contemplated long enough to make her nervous and then spoke.

"Don't just tell me, show me," he said. "We get through this without any further drama, and I'll forget this ever happened. I don't expect you to brown nose or behave in artificially and I won't be keeping score or evaluating you. You want normal and professional relations with me, with Miranda, then behave normal and professional. If you want to actually be my friend, do what the rest of my friends do and just be my friend. Understood?"

"Yes sir," she responded. Riley relaxed a little. Of course, Shepard was not threatening to toss her off of the ship or to flatten her. And he was not barking at her like a drill sergeant.

"Permission to speak freely sir," she said.

"Always," replied Shepard.

"Really?"

"Riley, you and I are both Spectres," he said. "I don't run my ship on a speak-when-spoken-to basis. The chain of command is a tool to facilitate unit cohesion and smooth operation of the ship, not a straight jacket through which the skipper imposes his will. I don't want automatons. I want people. Maintain professionalism. If you have a concern, you voice it to me professionally. But I will not tolerate flippant behavior or schoolyard sniping. And speculation about my personal relationships is off the table. That clear things up?"

"Yes sir, thank you, sir."

"So speak freely."

"Well sir, I question the wisdom bringing Miranda on this mission."

"You've said that. And I addressed the concerns you raised. Does it go deeper than that?"

"I don't know, sir. Maybe because she was Cerberus."

"I was Cerberus."

"Yes, but not by choice. You also were only with them to stop the Collectors. Then you screwed them by blowing up the base, taking their best ship and brightest people and bringing them to the Alliance. Not to mention all that intel you were sending us on them while you were with them. It was damned useful too, by the way."

"I get that, but how is Miranda different? She was as responsible for blowing up that base as I was. In fact, she disobeyed the Illusive Man's direct order to interfere with my destruction of the base. And was running from Cerberus assassins from that moment on."

"I … didn't know that, sir."

"Then there was the Phoenix Cell, which was with Cerberus through the Collector missions, but came to the Alliance after the Illusive Man was indoctrinated and lost his mind. Oh, and let's not forget Commander Taylor, my XO who also blew off Cerberus after the Collector base and spent six months as a guardian of people who blew off Cerberus. Top scientists who were immeasurably helpful on the Crucible project."

"Perhaps I've misjudged her. Thank you, sir. That gives me a new perspective."

"Anytime, Lee."

Riley stood and saluted him. He returned the salute. Maybe this will work out after all, he thought.

Shepard called the Spectres into the conference room an hour after take-off, just as he had said he would. The meeting was more spirited than he had hoped. Riley and Miranda disagreed at every turn, and both seemed determined to prove their worth by making _the_ suggestion or insight that he might find most valuable. Both were disappointed when he gave more weight to Garrus' opinions than to either of their own. Finally, he had had enough.

"Will the two of you knock it off?" He shook his head. Garrus just stared at the two ladies, shaking his head as well. Then he brightened as an idea crossed his mind.

"The two of you need to find some way to relieve the tension between you," he said. "I remember one mission, this specialist and I were just at each other's throats. We had it out, ten rounds of fight with no clear winner. Finally held a tie breaker in her quarters. I had reach, she had flexibility. More than one way to break the tension."

Miranda and Riley looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes for a long moment. Then they just started laughing.

"You wish, Garrus," said Miranda.

"Yeah, Garrus," Riley chimed in. "Besides, she's not my type."

"Oh?" Miranda cocked her head and looked at Riley. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Too bad that Traynor girl is mixed up with Shepard's communications specialist," said Riley. "Now _she's_ my type."

"That's enough," said Shepard tersely. "No rabbit trails please. This is serious."

Shepard brought up the schematic on the mining facility and the four of them got down to actually planning the attack.

The heavy bag shuddered as a pair of feminine fists pummeled it repeatedly, joined by the occasional kick. The Yorktown had a small gymnasium and Miranda was determined to make the most of it. It wasn't a fully separate room, of course, but a corner of the shuttle bay with a pull up bar, a heavy bag, a speed bag, a single weight bench, and enough space for up to four people to engage in calisthenics, sparring, or general exercise. She found the workout to be therapeutic, almost meditative. As she punched the bag, Lee Riley walked in and began warming up for her own workout.

"Lawson," said Lee in greeting.

"Riley," responded Miranda.

Miranda watched her from the corners of her eyes, focusing on the bag but keeping aware of what Riley was doing. Lee stripped off her sweat shirt and pants to reveal gym shorts and a sport bra. Lee Riley was tall, six feet, and looked like she hadn't missed a workout since birth. If there was an ounce of fat on her, Miranda couldn't see it. Even her breasts were small, secondary to her muscular pecs. Miranda couldn't help admiring her.

Riley took to the pull up bar, doing pull ups the way Miranda expected that Edi would: like a machine. Even with her genetically perfect body, Miranda had never been in that kind of condition.

Miranda continued her workout as Lee undertook her own. Lee did not seem interested in conversation so Miranda simply lost herself in the Zen of her own workout, the rhythmic sound of her fists striking the bag becoming almost meditative for her. After about another half an hour, she felt pretty good about herself. As she hooked the bottom of the bag to its hook on the ceiling, getting it out of the way, Lee, who had switched to jumping rope by now, spoke up.

"Hey Cerberus, how would you like to train against something that can actually hit back?"

Miranda shook her head. It was not a friendly invitation to train, but more of a challenge. She had been on the receiving end of those before. Her beautiful, genetically engineered appearance masked the hard, deadly training she had received and the years of hard duty in the field.

"Sure," she replied. "Could always use a round with a good partner."

Riley nodded and put her rope down. Each movement sent ripples through her skin. Riley was like corded steel wrapped in leather. She's strong, Miranda thought. Riley didn't play around. She got out on the mat and stood with her feet planted and her guard low, but ready. Miranda simply strode onto the mat, her whole body relaxed. Profiled, but not crouched or in any kind of fight stance.

"Get ready," warned Riley.

"Oh, I'm always ready," replied Miranda confidently.

"Then go!" Riley began dancing and moving, feeling out Miranda. Miranda moved gracefully, like a dancer, giving away nothing. She moved elegantly and quickly, but was not drawn in by any of Riley's invitations. Some of the shuttle bay and armory crew gathered around to watch the two Spectres spar. The inevitable betting started up almost immediately and the group quickly split off into the respective corners of the two fighters. Miranda could not help but notice the contrast between them as she watched Lee. At nearly six feet in height, Lee probably weighed 185 pounds, all of it muscle, sinew and bone. Miranda on the other hand was only about five foot eight and weighed around 140, sporting curves that Riley would never accomplish no matter how much training she did.

Riley launched the offensive, her swift strikes powerful enough to take the fight out of any N7 marine except Shepard himself. Riley almost landed several quick blows to Miranda's ribcage and one aimed at her face. A sweep came seemingly out of nowhere. But Miranda barely moved, just bending enough to allow Riley's blows to miss. She gently stepped over Riley's sweep. She could sense Riley's frustration as Miranda effortlessly avoided Riley's blows. And Riley was fast and agile, perhaps more than Kai Leng had been. Lee Riley stepped it up a notch. Suddenly, she was a whirlwind of kicks and strikes, but Miranda simply smiled, deftly avoiding each and every blow, either by dodging or gently slapping them away. With all her power, speed, and training, Riley could not land a blow on Miranda.

The crew was hushed, none of them believing how tremendously skilled Miranda actually was. Finally, Miranda redirected a right jab from Riley and caught her wrist, twisting and locking out Riley's elbow and pressing down just enough to catch Riley. Then she gracefully pirouetted counter clockwise, twisting Riley's arm back and bringing her down with a loud thud. Then, slipping her right foot under Riley's right armpit and wrapping Riley's right arm around her own shin, she locked the trapped arm out. Miranda bent Riley's hand and twisted her wrist around, inducing rapid and frantic tapping from Riley. Miranda gently released the lock while helping Riley to her feet.

The shuttle bay was dead quiet. Few had ever seen Miranda in action. It was impressive.

"Nicely done, Miranda," said Riley with a smile. "You've got some serious chops."

"Thank you, Lee," replied Miranda, smiling back. "But I didn't actually use any."

"Serious moves?"

"No," laughed Miranda, "serious _chops_. You know; _karate_ chops?"

Riley laughed.

"Well, I guess we 'broke the tension' between us," observed Riley.

"Indeed," agreed Miranda. "No tie breakers in our quarters, but yes. You fight well, Riley."

"Thanks," replied Riley, though she wondered why Miranda was being so magnanimous; Miranda had won. Handily.

Miranda extended her hand. Riley accepted and the two shook hands. And then Miranda left.

Lee watched Miranda saunter away. She felt more than a twinge of jealousy as she watched the achingly beautiful woman seductively walk out of the shuttle bay. Perhaps it was not Miranda's potential to be a liability that bothered her, but the fact that Miranda was so damn beautiful and so self confident. It reminded Riley of the snobby girls in school who had made her childhood miserable. Riley had always been too tall, too straight, too socially awkward and too much of a tomboy to fit in with them, and the one girl who had been the de facto leader of the clique and not surprisingly head of the cheerleaders, had gone out of her way to make Riley the butt of every joke and to make sure that every social gaff that Riley made was spread all over the school. She had gotten into athletics when cheerleading was not an option and her dad, a former boxer, had given her boxing lessons and encouraged her in the martial arts. Her academic scores and skill in science had gotten her noticed by the Alliance. Riley was offered a full scholarship and she went to West Point. Suddenly, she was wanted. Everyone wanted her on their team, everyone treated her like she was one of the cool kids. And dating was no longer a problem; she had her pick. Men, women, it did not matter. Her days as the awkward new girl were gone for good.

Ironic, she thought. Now, she had become the snobby cheerleader and Miranda was the awkward new girl. Riley had become the very thing that she despised. She shook her head and had to laugh. Lesson learned, she thought.

And Miranda beat me at my own game, she laughed to herself. Miranda had not even used her biotics. She had never seen Miranda in action before, but she knew from reports that her biotics were top notch, on par with any Asari commando, and that she had combat engineer skills on par with Riley's own as well. But Miranda had clearly not neglected her martial training. Riley hated to admit it, but Miranda was a far more skilled hand to hand combatant than she was. She suspected that Miranda's skill on the firing range was equally impressive. Shepard's statement that Miranda had spent months successfully thwarting Cerberus' top assassins took on new meaning. New perspective, she thought to herself. Any doubts as to Miranda's skills were laid to rest and buried. Prior to the incident on Gei Hinnom, Miranda's reputation as a commander and as a Spectre was Sterling as well. Shepard was right. It was time to realign her views.

The Yorktown came through the Hekate relay and dropped into FTL, heading for the Paymat system and Dobrovolsky. If all went according to plan, they would locate and destroy the artifacts and then head back to the Citadel before shipping out for Despoina. Shepard chose his squad carefully. He decided to bring Miranda, in spite of the presence of the spheres. She would be safe with the new shielding and could rebuild her self confidence for the final push, where it would be all hands on deck. Not to mention that if Riley's fears came to fruition, Shepard could deal with Miranda without killing her. Riley was his other choice, as she had already been here and discovered the presence of the artifact. After they went in and signaled, a biotic and medical team would go in and tend to survivors.

Before long, the Yorktown was in orbit around Dobrovolsky and they were ready to head out. Shepard noticed that Miranda and Riley had indeed broken the tension between them. They hardly looked like best friends, but they were engaging in the same pre-mission banter that squadmates typically did.

"Everything alright, you two?"

"Yeah," said Riley. "We took Garrus' advice and did some sparring."

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"No tiebreaker in our quarters," laughed Riley, "but we cleared the air."

Miranda just smiled sheepishly and finished making last minute adjustments so that she could grab her weapons and board the shuttle. Shepard smiled and boarded, waiting for her to join him. He could not help but feel nostalgic about his time working with Miranda and Jacob. This brought back those memories. Good memories, he thought.

The shuttle landed a few clicks west of the Altai Mineral Works facility, just as they had at the EAM facility, without any incident. Like Gei Hinnom, breathers would be needed until they got inside. Also like on Gei Hinnom, Shepard was loaded for bear. In addition to the three Spectres, he had brought along a squad of biotics and a complement of N7 marines. On the shuttle, they were jubilant about working with Shepard on an actual field mission, but now they were all business. Shepard thought of Ashley and her days in the 212. What a team he and Ashley would have made back in those days! Between the two of them, they probably could have saved the unit on Eden Prime. But those days were before they'd met. By the time she and Shepard were finally to meet, the 212 had been literally killed to the last man, or in this case, woman. By the time they had met, Ashley Williams was all that remained of that unit. Being a literary and history buff, it always bothered him to hear people say that, "the 212 was decimated." If only. That would have left 90 percent of the unit alive. Could have used them during the Reaper War, he thought. Of course, the term had not been used correctly in a long time and he doubted that anyone knew its original reference to the Roman military practice of killing one in every ten soldiers in a unit in order to punish the group as a whole. Ashley had been a serious ground pounder. Could have used her during the Blitz too, he thought. This mission's for you, Ash, he thought.

The shuttle touched down, breaking his reverie.

"Alright people," Shepard said, "We've got three teams. Team Mako, Team Hammerhead, and Team Normandy. Marines, you're Team Mako. Danvers, biotics and search & rescue people, you're team Hammerhead. Team Normandy is Lawson, Garrus, Riley, and myself. I've sent the schematics to your omni tools. Team Mako will secure the entrance and exits. Once Team Normandy is inside, we'll open the gates and Mako can bring in Team Hammerhead. We'll secure the facility and sweep the area for survivors and wounded. Remember, keep your helmets on. At all times, period! Understood?"

The marines shouted, "Oorah!" The rest responded with a hearty, "Yes sir!"

"Then move out!"

Damn, this beats the damn Council any day of the week, he thought.

It did not take long for them to circle around, find a back door in, and make their way into the station. Shepard sent a contingent of marines to guard the entrance and kept a few on hand to guard the back door in, this time a literal back door. Riley set to work. After a few moments, she pronounced the door free of any traps. Miranda knew that Riley had been an N7 combat engineer prior to her earning Spectre status. Her skills were impressive. Better than my own, she thought. And her own engineering skills were top notch.

"It's weird," said Riley off handedly. "It's like they aren't even expecting anyone"

"Or it's a trap," observed Shepard.

They entered the facility, guns drawn, and made their way around to the main lobby. So far, no resistance. Not even any encounters. Once they made their way into the main facility, they found it much as Shepard had found the T-GES Mineral Works facility; people working on all manner of things that had nothing to do with mining. But this time, there was a distinct difference: one of the spheres was out in the open and they had constructed set of pods that had people inside of them. Shepard, Garrus and Miranda knew exactly what was going on. They'd seen those pods on Horizon when they were after Kai Leng. The possessed workers were turning people into husks. A Cerberus logo on some of the containers and equipment radically reframed the nature of the threat.

The workers continued on in drone-like attention to their tasks. Shepard signaled to Garrus, and the two of them brought their sniper rifles to bear on the sphere.

"Cover us," he said to Miranda and Riley. But before they could pull the trigger, a voice they had thought dead shouted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Henry Lawson stepped into the room. He walked with a limp and the help of a cane, no doubt due to his injuries at Miranda's hands on Horizon. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and scars covered the left side of his face. He confidently made his way towards Shepard.

"No!" Miranda lost her composure. "You're dead! I killed you, you bastard!"

The last time they had met was on Horizon in a Cerberus lab that used refugees for test subjects in an effort to unravel the mystery of indoctrination. Henry Lawson had hidden behind her sister, Oriana, holding a pistol to her head while trying to negotiate for his life. Shepard had convinced him to let Oriana go, but Miranda had thrown him through the glass of the lab with a powerful display of biotics as soon as Ori was clear. He was good and truly dead.

But now, Henry Lawson looked very much alive. Aside from the need for a cane, he was as she remembered him; tall, confident, and in control. The squad of marines and the presence of four Spectres did not seem to bother him in the least.

"And Kai Leng most likely thought the same of you," he replied calmly. "And yet, here we are. You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeves. You learned them all from me. Nothing you have, nothing you are, is anything of your own. You know that."

"That's not true," cried Miranda. "That's not true!"

"Of course it's true," he spat. "I made you. I trained you. I raised you."

"Yeah," interjected Shepard. "And then she escaped and spent the rest of her life undoing the damage you'd done. Everything Miranda is, everything Miranda has become, she is by her own hand."

"And what would a grunt like you know of such things?"

Shepard laughed at the comment.

"I hold humanity's highest political posting," laughed Shepard, "while you're digging in the dirt to resurrect a dead terrorist organization. Besides, I know a thing or two about raising daughters. We give our children life, but they are God given gifts, each with talents and abilities that they bring into the world. Our job is to help them cultivate those talents, not turn them into some monument to our own fragile egos. Miranda is everything that you're not. What she has, you could never have given her."

Miranda could not believe herself. Drawn into one of her father's scolding sessions as if she were twelve and breaking down like a little girl. But Shepard had given her back her confidence. God, I love him, she thought.

Shepard's eyes narrowed and his face hardened. Small talk was over, she thought.

"Now let's cut to the chase," he growled. "Why not?"

Shepard had not lowered the gun and still had the sight trained on the sphere. Riley had quietly trained her pistol on Dr. Lawson. Marines were flanking the workers and Garrus had disappeared. Which meant that he was sure to be somewhere bad for Dr. Lawson.

"If you destroy that sphere, not only will it emit a pulse that will render your equipment and weapons useless, but it will kill the drones and the husks will be released, with all of you defenseless." He seemed confident, and normally, he would have good reason. But about the only part of his statement that had any significance was the possibility of the AMW staff being killed. The team was outfitted with equipment that ignored the sphere's pulses.

"How did you survive?" Shepard asked the question, but Miranda knew him well enough to know that he was likely only mildly curious. The real goal was to keep Dr. Lawson talking.

"Miranda is not the only one who plans for every contingency," replied Lawson with pride. "She's made from my genes. Designed by me to be perfect in every way. And if it wasn't for her rebellious streak, she would be."

"So what's all this?" Shepard looked about the room expansively to indicate the entirety of the project. Lawson took the bait.

"I'm glad you asked," he said cheerfully, relaxing his posture. The bastard never could resist the opportunity to pontificate and brag, she thought. "During the reaper war, we worked to solve the question of reaper indoctrination. You've read my notes, listened to my audio logs, so there's no point in being coy. We discovered that the reapers used nanides that were injected into a host and spread throughout the host's body. They took control of the host and rewrote the genetic code, turning them into husks. We adapted the use of the nanides, injecting them directly into the brains of test subjects, including Paul Grayson."

"Shepard, Miranda," came Garrus' voice in their helmets, "these people are loaded with reaper tech. They may look human, but they're like the Cerberus troops we fought against during the war."

Shepard made no visible acknowledgement. But Miranda knew that he and Garrus shared a brain when in the field.

"We were able to co-opt the reaper signal and control our subjects," continued Lawson, unaware that Garrus was even in the room at this point, let alone communicating intel to Shepard. "But that kind of thing is time consuming, so after reading your report on Leviathan, courtesy of the Illusive man, I concluded that large numbers of people could be indoctrinated and controlled quickly and easily without the need for an invasive procedure. This gives us the time do the more thorough work we need to do for functional shock troops."

"Wait," interjected Miranda, "you mean you're trying to build an army?"

"You remember what the Illusive man said, Miranda." Shepard looked right at Dr. Lawson as he spoke. "Cerberus is an idea and that idea is not so easily destroyed."

"Correct," agreed Dr. Lawson. "We had operatives and moles all over the galaxy. Your destruction of our base, the reaper war, and fighting against you certainly crippled us. But we were only down, not out." Lawson paused for a moment and then looked at Shepard with a welcoming smile. "You know, Shepard, you worked with us before to take down the Collector base. You were fair with me when we last met. We could use a man like you. I'm not indoctrinated like the Illusive man was."

"Which makes what you're doing all the worst," replied Shepard calmly. "But if you want my answer formally, here it is."

Before Dr. Lawson could even formulate an objection, Shepard squeezed the trigger, unleashing an armor piercing explosive round. The sphere shattered in a mist of glittery dust. Lawson was caught in it, but managed to stay up. True to Lawson's assessment, the staff was killed and the husks released.

And true to Shepard's predictions, the shielding in their equipment kept them safe from the pulse. Shepard's marines mowed down the husks in short order, and the few that got through the gunfire were quickly dispatched in hand to hand combat. Miranda fought the husks effortlessly. Compared to Riley, they were slow, ponderous. Miranda just had to be careful not to let them swarm her. Riley was fast and graceful, reminding her a bit of Kai Leng. Shepard was his usual self. Swift and to the point. He gunned them down and when they were close in, he activated his omni blade and cut them to pieces. One came in from his right and was met with an elbow strike to the chin so hard that its jaw not only broke, but its neck folded over backwards leaving its upside down head looking back at Riley. Henry Lawson thought he would make a quick exit, but Garrus came out of nowhere and planted his open palm right on Lawson's nose. Lawson went down clutching his nose in pain as Garrus grabbed his collar and hauled him over to Shepard.

"Team Mako, secure him, get all the data from this place and then wipe the machines," ordered Shepard. The marines quickly set about carrying out his orders.

"Hammerhead, sweep for survivors. Normandy, come with me."

Team Normandy went further into the mines and found the remaining spheres and destroyed them all. The remaining drones were unfortunately killed as well due to the implantation of reaper tech. Team Hammerhead found no survivors and Team Mako had no difficulty in securing the site. Henry Lawson, bereft of hostages and tech, was reduced to a quivering coward. This ended the Dobrovolsky mission successfully, but it also meant that the direction forward wasn't as clear. Despoina was still on Shepard's radar, but now more for information gathering. Cerberus still in operation was another matter. But one thing at a time, thought Shepard as the shuttle flew back to the Yorktown. The mood was more subdued on the trip home. Nobody was jubilant that the entire staff of the mining facility had been implanted with reaper tech and was then killed. And nobody was happy to hear that Cerberus was still around. But the big question remained: Was Lawson the mastermind or was there another, bigger fish behind it all?


	10. Chapter 9: Requiem

**Chapter****9**

**Requiem**

The Yorktown pulled into her berth at the Citadel. Shepard called for C-Sec who sent a squad to escort Henry Lawson to a holding cell. Garrus, Shepard, Miranda, and Riley all went with them. They had to know that he made it to the cell he richly deserved. Former Commander Bailey, now Executor Bailey, met them personally when they got to C-Sec headquarters.

"Shepard," he said with a smile, "glad to see you're still on top of things. How is it being back in the field?"

"Damn good, but once this mission is over, I'll be back in my office across the hall. We can get back to morning coffee and complaining about the rest of the stuffed shirts."

"Your mom will appreciate that," mused Bailey. "I don't think she like politics any more than you do."

"That's for sure."

"Commander Lawson, Garrus, Captain Riley." Bailey acknowledged the other Spectres. "Good to have you all here, but four Spectres and a special prisoner sound like more work for me."

"Somebody's got to keep you out of trouble," said Garrus.

"Bailey," said Shepard emphatically, "make damn sure that he doesn't get away, die, or anything else. I questioned him at length on the trip back, and as near as I can tell, he's behind it all. Given that he's the type to save his own skin and throw someone else under the bus, I don't think he's covering for another Illusive Man. Seems more like he aspired to be one himself. I've already informed the council on this."

"We'll keep him secure for you, Shepard. You have my word. You shipping out again?"

"Yeah," said Shepard. "Can't give details, but if things are wrapped up with this guy being taken out of the picture, then this is ending a lot better than I'd expected it to."

"That'd be a nice change," said Miranda. Garrus and Riley nodded in agreement.

"Incidentally," said Shepard, "Miranda may want to interrogate him. If she does, I need to be here."

"Understood, Shepard."

"And Bailey," Shepard added, "My wife's funeral is tomorrow. See to it that we have a day of peace."

"Yes sir," replied Bailey.

And with that, the four Spectres departed C-Sec. Bailey hated it when things like this happened. He preferred a nice, relaxed and uneventful day. Close to retirement. And now this.

Diana Allers disembarked and thought she would have to catch Shepard, but he saw her and waved her over.

"Allers," he said, "now that this is essentially over, go ahead and file your story. However, do not mention Leviathan and do not mention Spectres being subverted and killing their squadmates. You can report that Ashley was killed in connection with this. I'll trust your judgement."

"Damn, Shepard," she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting the go ahead so soon, but thanks!" She then touched his shoulder. "And you have my word; I'll handle your wife's passing as respectfully as possible."

"Thanks, Allers," he said. "I appreciate that."

One by one, the others left to go to their various destinations until finally only Shepard and Miranda remained at the dock.

"He survived." Miranda was still shocked. "I thought I'd killed the bastard myself!"

"If I was convinced that it all ends with him," replied Shepard as the two of them walked to the rapid transit, "I would have done just that. But I can't leave that to chance, so we've got to keep in a C-sec holding cell until we can figure out what to do with him. We need to interrogate him before we ship out, and I want you there. You know more about him, his motives, and his tactics than anyone else."

"Thank you, Shepard." Miranda was still shaking. If Henry Lawson were the one controlling those spheres, then he had used her to inflict grievous harm upon her crew and to lay a trap for her friends. No, it was worse than that. He had found a way to get the one thing she thought she had denied him: complete control of her mind and body. She shuddered at the thought. Then she became alarmed as a thought entered her mind.

"Shepard, what if he . . . gets away? What if he can take control of me somehow?"

"No spheres, no control," said Shepard bluntly. "And he won't get away."

And he was probably correct. But the thought scared the hell out of her.

"I'm heading home to check in on Jan and Sarah. If you need me, if anything comes up in regards to this, you contact me immediately."

"Shepard … " She looked down, then continued. " … I … I was wondering if that guest room is still an option."

"Anytime you need it," he replied.

Shepard returned home with Miranda and was greeted by Jan, Sarah, and Bakara.

"Daddy! Aunt Miranda!" Jan squealed with delight as her father came through the front door. Shepard scooped her up and spun her around, kissing her and putting her down.

"So Shepard, you've solved this and we can all breathe easy?" Bakara said it jokingly, but also with some hope. She really was hoping that it was indeed over.

"Not quite, but I think it's closer to being solved than I had thought it would be."

Sarah actually did breathe a sigh of relief at that. Then she looked at Miranda.

"Do you have a moment before shipping out, Miranda?"

"Sure thing. Let's go to the study."

Miranda and Sarah left the room while Shepard, Jan, and Bakara took their seats in the living room.

"I appreciate you keeping an eye on them, Bakara."

"It was my pleasure, John. I'm just glad that the excitement has been limited to games and vids. Sarah and Jan are enjoyable company. You are truly blessed to have them."

"Yes, I am." Shepard pulled Jan close and hugged her as he said it. "So how is Wrex doing?"

"He's jealous that you're out 'knocking heads' while he's stuck at home or on the Citadel," laughed Bakara. "But it's just as well. He's doing a fine job and Tuchanka has flourished under his leadership. Ten years is a fairly short amount of time for a culture, but he's made a bigger impact on Krogan culture in that short time than any leader has in generations."

Shepard considered that with a Krogan natural life span of nearly a thousand years, 'generations' was a very, very long time.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "Funny. When I first met Wrex, he had no interest in leading the Krogan. He was resigned to the idea that Krogan were mercs for hire and that the genophage was slowly killing his people. Now, he's leading a Krogan renaissance."

"As I said back on the Normandy, Wrex is a mutant." Bakara laughed again. "And you can _still_ tell him I said that."

"So Miranda, what's your interest?"

"My interest?"

Miranda and Sarah had no sooner sat down when Sarah hit her with the question.

"Come on, Miranda. I'm not blind," explained Sarah. "I see how you look at my brother in law. And the fact that you're making sure to be by his side as much as possible is not going unnoticed."

Miranda paused before responding. She sipped her coffee and considered her response.

"Sarah, you should know that Ashley was my friend." She sipped her coffee again. Sarah waited patiently for Miranda to continue. "I talked with her regularly. God, do I miss chatting with her." More coffee. "But I cannot lie. I've loved Shepard since I first laid eyes on him." She paused again, but put down her coffee before continuing. "I couldn't see myself with anyone else. No man I've been with has measured up. Then all of the sudden, he's not married because his wife was tragically killed. All those feelings, they've overwhelmed me."

"Miranda," Sarah reassured her, leaning over and touching her shoulder, "I know that Shepard won't dishonor my sister's memory. And I know that you won't push him too quickly. Ashley would not want him to 'never love again' or anything childish like that. But it will take time. He loved her so very much. And I can tell you that for Jan's sake, he won't jump into a new relationship suddenly."

"Thanks, Sarah." Miranda felt herself tearing up. She didn't fight it. "Sarah, I feel terrible. I feel like I shouldn't be in love with him. But I cannot put those feeling down." She wiped her eyes and continued. "The Yorktown crew hasn't been overly welcoming and Captain Riley has been downright hostile. And after my failure on the last mission with the Normandy, I just felt like a failure."

She sipped more coffee and then continued.

"Anyway, Shepard has been kind to me. Supportive of me. He believes in me. He did without hesitation. He didn't lose faith in me, even right after the incident. God, I needed that. It meant so much to me. It just made me love him more."

"He's a good man," said Sarah, hugging Miranda. "Just make sure he gets through this. For Jan especially."

"I will, Sarah. I promise."

It was the morning of Ashley's funeral. Miranda was up at her usual early hour. Breakfast was very brief and none of the Shepards were particularly talkative. Jan was subdued and sad and Shepard had simply steeled himself so as to be strong for his family. Sarah could not speak without bursting into tears, so she simply ate a light breakfast and then went to get herself ready. Shepard made some small talk and was very attentive to Jan.

Once Miranda finished, she returned to her room and put on her dress uniform and went downstairs. She met Shepard, who was attired in his own dress uniform. Jan and Sarah were well dressed in black. It would be a very brief ceremony. Shepard could spare little time for mourning with the threat of a revitalized Cerberus and the still remaining possibility of a threat from Leviathan. One day, maybe two at most.

"This is like a surreal dream," he remarked. "It doesn't seem real. It's like a bad dream, but when I wake up, I'm still in it."

Miranda put her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could.

"I'm here for you," she whispered. "For you and Jan. Whatever I can do."

"Thank you Miranda."

Ashley's funeral mass was held in one of the few churches on the Citadel. Religion on Earth had suffered a lot in the face of both technological advancement, the sudden realization that humanity was not alone in the galaxy, and most of all in the face of the Reapers. Because of Ashley, the Shepards had attended Mass regularly over the last decade. The pastor of Saint Michael's Church, Father Hynson, had served in the Alliance back when Admiral Anderson had been a lieutenant, but after the first contact war, he had traded military life for religious life.

Shepard and Sarah each read the Bible readings that had been carefully chosen. Father Hynson's sermon was touching and he did an admirable job. Jan had always liked him and he had gone to a lot of trouble to address her questions and fears surrounding her mother's death. Having been a soldier, he was more keenly aware of how death affected the friends and loved ones of the deceased. Of course, nothing could really take away Jan's grief and sadness, but the sermon seemed to uplift her a bit. Ashley's mother and sisters, however, were grief stricken. Carlota Williams had lost her husband, her son in law, and now her oldest daughter.

After the sermon, Shepard stood. Father Hynson nodded and Shepard stepped up to the ambo. He looked out at a packed church. He had never had a fear of public speaking and during the past decade, he had become masterful in doing so. But today, it had to count. More than any speech he had ever made, more than any pre mission pep talk. This one was the most important speech he would likely ever make. For the Williams family, for Jan and for Ash, it had to be perfect. He said a silent prayer, took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"When I met Ashley, it was literally in the heat of battle. Kaidan and I were fighting our way through Geth Heretics and had just lost Jenkins. That was when we came upon this courageous woman who was putting it all on the line to fight against a whole squad of Geth. Her entire platoon had been killed, but she never gave up.

Ashley joined the Normandy crew and was at my side through that first mission against Saren. That first encounter with a Reaper. She never flinched, she never wavered. When things got rough, we kept each other going. When Udina all but stabbed us in the back and tried to throw us under the bus, we kept each other going. That's how we started our long fight against the Reapers. And that's how we ended it. Together, keeping each other going.

After the war, we took on new battles. We had fought for peace in the galaxy and had won. My life took me from the bridge of the Normandy, where I was most comfortable, to the Council chambers, where I was the least comfortable. But there was Ash, right beside me, keeping me going. And then we had Jan.

She was a lioness guarding her cub. She laid down her arms, her armor, and shed her rank and Spectre status to take on the most important mission of her life: motherhood. Jan is the best of everything that Ashley was. All of the love that Ashley and I had for each other lives on in her. Ashley was never more fierce, never showed more fighting spirit, than when she took on being a mom.

Ashley was more than a soldier. She was a mom, but she was also inspiration to millions. Her books, her poetry, her art, and the legacy of her service all served to inspire others to greatness. I received countless messages from people who wanted to thank her for inspiring them, for encouraging them, for making them believe. These were people who she had never met, but who heard or read her words.

And Ashley lived true to herself until the very end. She was never 'just' a soldier, but even after she resigned her commission, she always remained a soldier. She fought at my side in her last battle to protect her daughter and the sister she had helped to raise. I had once told her that her family meant everything to her. And it did. And she fought for that family with her last breath.

For me, Ashley was a soulmate. She was my wife, my lover, she was a dream come true. She and Jan were my happily ever after. The past ten years have been the happiest, the most magical decade of my life. I am thankful for it. My wife left behind a legacy to be proud of. One that lives on in Jan. One that I will guard and protect to my last breath. Just as Ashley did."

Shepard then looked out at the congregation. There were a lot of soldiers in the church. Shepard raised his fist skyward. "For Ash! Oorah!"

The soldiers did likewise, with Shepard shouting, "Oorah!" again, twenty one times in all.

At the end, everyone went to pay their respects. The funeral was open casket, per her request. Shepard noticed the look of serene peace on his wife's face. She was still beautiful, even in death. He and Jan were the first to go to the casket and as he knelt down, trying to pray silently, but not knowing how, he swore he could feel Ashley's presence.

"I see her too, Daddy," whispered Jan. "Uncle Wrex was right!"

Shepard looked, but he could not see her. He desperately wanted to, but he could not. But he _could_ definitely feel her.

"I love you, Ash," he said aloud. "I know you're here, watching over us. Don't worry. I'll keep them safe for you. We're going to miss you. A lot." Jan squeezed his hand as he spoke. "I know we can't see you, but don't be a stranger."

Miranda paid her respects after the Williams family, Garrus, Tali, Liara, and Admiral Hannah Shepard. She had never been religious, but she knew that Ashley was and she wanted to honor her. As she knelt beside the casket, she swore that she could feel Ashley's presence. She even thought that she heard Ashley's voice. It must be a trick of the acoustics, she thought. She looked at Ashley's face. It was serene, peaceful. She had laid down her life for her daughter. Miranda did not even have a mother, and her father seemed intent upon killing her. What a contrast, she thought.

"Wherever you are, Ashley," Miranda said aloud, "put in a good word for us."

The rest of the Normandy crew, past and present, each paid their respects. Even those wounded in the last mission made their way up. They were followed by the rest of the church. Finally, the Council made their way up and paid their respects.

They did not bury people on the Citadel, but Ashley had wanted to be buried on Earth. Her body would be transported to Earth after Shepard had finished this mission. After the service, people visited Shepard's apartment. He had done the best he could to provide a lunch for close friends and family. Miranda was surprised at how well he had pulled it off on such short notice.

It was a very long day and by the time it was over, John, Jan, Sarah and Miranda were all drained. Shepard would spend one more day at home with Jan before resuming his mission. With Henry Lawson in custody, the urgency was not quite as strong. Through the day, through the mass, the lunch, and everything in between, Miranda never once saw John waver. He was a stoic picture of emotional strength. Only when he was interacting with Jan did his expression soften. But Miranda could see right through it. She knew that inside, he was grieving, mourning. She knew that he missed her. It seemed that after he and Jan knelt by the casket, their moods had lightened a bit. She wondered if they had felt Ashley as well.

"Commodore Shepard," came a familiar duotone voice. Primark Victus, essentially the prime minister of Palaven, stood before him. He had not seen the Primark since the war. "I came to pay my respects. I'm … sorry for your loss. It is the Turian way to prefer dying in battle as Ashley did, but after the war, I think we've all suffered enough loss."

"Thank you, Primark," replied Shepard, shaking his hand. "Ash would be honored to have you here. She thought very highly of you."

"And I assure you, Commodore, the Turian military and hierarchy holds her in very high regard. I was fortunate enough to have met her."

The imposing Turian looked down at Jan who stood at Shepard's side. He knelt down to address her.

"I only met your mom once," he told her. "It was just before the final push in the battle for Earth. She was worn from months of near constant battle and from the emotional strain of losing friends and loved ones. But on her face was a look of determination and in her eyes was a fire undimmed by the rigors of war. I see her in you. I am sorry for you loss, young Shepard. But your mother will live on, both in spirit and in you."

He then put his arms around the little girl and gave her gentle hug. She did her best to hug him in return, but her small arms could not reach around a Turian's robust and barrel like chest. Victus then stood and looked at both Shepards.

"It was good to see you again and to finally meet Jan Shepard," he said. "The thoughts and wishes of Palaven are with you both and with Ashley."

"Thank you, Primark," replied Shepard. Jan nodded and said a weak, "Thank you, sir."

As Primark Victus left to return to his duties on Palaven, Garrus walked over.

"Shepard," said Garrus with more emotion than usual. "How are you holding up?"

"With a lot of emotional duct tape," replied Shepard with a laugh. "I just have to remind myself that as short as our time together was, I'm blessed to have had it. And ten years … Sarah hadn't even had one year with Thomas when he was killed. At least I had that time. And with Jan, Ash will never truly be gone."

"I guess that's the only way to look at it," Garrus conceded. "Still a kick in the gut, though."

"The worst kind," Shepard agreed.

The three walked over to Shepard's bar to get a little privacy from the larger group.

"Well Shepard," said Garrus, "there's one thing Ash would have wanted. Let's raise a glass or ten to one of the best damned soldiers ever to wear an Alliance uniform."

Shepard nodded and produced the glasses. He poured Jan a juice, but for Garrus and himself, he poured whiskey.

"To Ash!" he declared, raising his glass.

"To Ash!" replied Garrus.

"To Mom!" said Jan.

The three clinked their glasses together and knocked them back.

"I know you can't stay, but I couldn't do this without you," he said. "You being here makes a huge difference, Garrus."

"Shepard," laughed Garrus, "you're my oldest and truest friend. Whatever we face, we've got each other's backs. There's no Vakarian without Shepard and no Shepard without Vakarian. And when we catch the bastard that did this …"

"We unleash the fury," finished Shepard, his tone dark, angry. Jan gulped. It was the first time he had shown anger over her mother's death. Garrus imagined that Shepard had kept it bottled up for Jan's sake, but he knew Shepard well. No matter how calm Shepard might appear on the outside, Garrus knew that once Shepard had grieved, the anger would be released. And a swift and terrible vengeance would be wrought upon the perpetrator of Ashley's death. And Garrus would be there at Shepard's side, helping to deliver the full measure of that vengeance.

Miranda did her best to be supportive of Shepard and was pleased to see so many people turn out. Though all of the Normandy and Yorktown crew were at the funeral, not all could make it to the lunch afterward. But Joker, Edi, Vega, Cortez, Samantha and Grunt had all made it, which lifted everyone's spirits, though Samantha maintained a bit of distance from Miranda. Even Jack had made it, and in her dress uniform no less. Miranda had to laugh; Jack had grown so much since they had first met. Aside from being a gracious host and offering words of comfort to his mother and sisters in law, Shepard was not particularly talkative.

But eventually, everyone began leaving, one by one and in small groups. They all had places to go and obligations to meet. Of Shepard's close friends, Miranda was the only one who was staying over. Of course, Admiral Hannah Shepard would be staying over as well. This would be the first time since the end of the war that Miranda had seen her. Once everyone had gone, the four of them had a light dinner. He, Jan and Sarah were all worn out and the Shepard home had shut down by eight in the evening.

"Thank you Miranda," he said before retiring. "I was on autopilot most of the day. Thanks for being here for us. I won't forget it."

"Anytime, John," she said softly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she continued tearfully. "You and Ashley were the happily ever after couple. I know what you said about how sweet it was, but dammit, you deserved the happy ending. More than anyone, you and Ashley deserved a happy ending."

She held him close. She did not know what else to say. She silently cursed herself for not having anything else to say that would somehow help. But he just held her.

"Thank you," he reiterated. "It means a lot coming from you, Miranda. Good night and sleep well."

"You too, John. You too."


	11. Chapter 10: Endgame

**Chapter****10**

**Endgame**

Miranda awoke to the sounds of morning conversation and the aroma of breakfast. She threw on a robe and made her way to the kitchen. John Shepard, Jan, and Sarah were enjoying a morning meal in the kitchen. Sitting with them was Shepard's mother, Admiral Shepard. They were less somber today than they had been the previous day, though the mood was hardly cheery.

"Good morning, John," she greeted. "Admiral, Jan." She saluted Admiral Shepard, but Hannah Shepard just laughed.

"Miranda," she said warmly, "we're off duty. I'm her as a mother, mother in law, and a grandmother. Sit down, join us."

"Thank you, maam," replied Miranda. She turned to Shepard. "I have to ask; you have this enormous apartment, but every time I've seen you eat, you're all cramped into the kitchen. Why not spread out a bit?"

"Good morning yourself," replied Shepard.

"Actually, I've always wondered that myself," observed Sarah. "It seemed like the three of you ate in the kitchen all the time."

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess that it's nice to have Ashley and Jan close before rejoining the weeds of the galaxy. Of course with Ash gone, it's nice to have my family and friends close. It's cozy." He mused for a moment and then said, "And after growing up on ships and being in the navy for most of my adult life, I got used to cramped meal settings. It also makes clean up easier."

"You don't eat dinner in the kitchen, do you?" Miranda laughed, but she was only half joking.

"Most times," he said. "Probably will more often now."

The table got quiet. Shepard did not wear his emotions on his sleeve, but they could all tell that he was missing Ashley very much. The silence was broken when he spoke again.

"After I drop Jan off at school, I'll be heading over to check in on Liara and Anne, along with the rest of the Normandy wounded. Would you like to join me?"

"I will," volunteered Jan.

"Remember that part about me dropping you off at school?"

"But want to go," the little girl protested. Surrounded by adults, she was fighting a losing battle with no support.

"You were out much of last week," countered Shepard. "Your teachers and your friends will miss you."

"Yeah, you're right." Jan relented. Then she perked up. "I hear we're getting a new student today. Now that the Quarians have an embassy, there are some Quarian families on the Citadel. We have a Quarian girl joining our class."

"Make her welcome," said Shepard with a smile.

"Yes sir!"

"Hah!" exclaimed Hannah Shepard. "Now that's the Jan I know and love."

She turned to John and hugged him tightly.

"Son, I have to go," she said. "I was barely able to get the time for this, but I insisted. And so did Hackett. But unfortunately, duty calls."

"Yeah," mused Shepard, "that's one of the reasons I resigned my commission after Ash and I married."

"I couldn't believe it when you and Ashley resigned your commissions," she remarked. "The word soldier could have simply had a picture of the two of you next to it in the dictionary with no words needed. But truth be told, I was glad. I was and still am so very proud of you both."

"Thanks, Mom," Shepard said. "Stay safe out there, Mom. I love you."

She hugged him tightly again. "I love you too, son."

Then she knelt down to Jan and scooped her up.

"And you, young lady, I love, love, love, love, love!" She hugged Jan tightly as she said the words. Jan smiled and just hugged her grandmother.

"I love, love, love, love, love you too!"

With the grandmother/granddaughter ritual complete, Hannah hugged Sarah and Miranda.

"Both of you keep an eye on them," she ordered.

"Yes maam!" Miranda saluted again, in spite of herself. Hannah laughed.

"Good bye," she said.

"Come on Mom," said Shepard. I'll walk you to the transit.

When he returned a half an hour later, Jan was ready for school and Shepard was about to leave with her.

"John," said Miranda, "I'd like to go."

He looked at Sarah, but she shook her head.

"Sorry John, but I've got things that I have got to get done," she said. "And I need to take full advantage of you being here before you ship out again."

Shepard looked at Sarah and Miranda.

"So, what's the deal?"

They looked at him, not following what he was getting at.

"Deal with what?" asked Miranda.

"You two calling me John," he replied.

"I don't know," said Sarah. "It just seems more natural. When Miranda did yesterday, I just felt that it made sense."

He looked at Miranda, who blushed slightly.

"I … I don't know," she stammered. "It just felt right. Everyone knows you as Shepard. I know you as a friend. Someone I care about very deeply."

Before they could address the matter further, Miranda's com chimed. She looked down at it and a smile crossed her face.

"It's Ori," she said. "She's on the Citadel and wants to meet for lunch. I'll let her know that I can meet her after we go to Huerta Memorial."

"Sounds good," said Shepard. "Tell her we said hello."

"I will, John," she said. "She's always happy to hear from you and Jan. Hey, one day, we'll have to all get together."

"That would be nice," he said. "I'd like that."

"I'll put the bug in her ear when I see her."

Shepard and Miranda headed out and dropped Jan off at school. Soon, they were on their way to Huerta Memorial to visit their friends. When they arrived, they checked in on Dr. Bryson first. She was stabilized and had awakened, but was sleeping when they arrived. They looked in on her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Then they went to see Liara. In sharp contrast to Dr. Bryson, Liara was not only awake, but her VI, Glyph, was in with her and she was taking advantage of the downtime to catch up on work she'd gotten behind on.

"Good morning Councilor Shepard," greeted the little ball of holographic light that was Glyph. Liara looked up at Glyphs greeting.

"Shepard, Miranda," she said smiling. "It's good to see you both. How did the mission go?"

"It went well," he said. "Though it took a very unexpected turn."

"That's an understatement," observed Miranda. "Finding out that my father was still alive was not just unexpected. It was beyond belief."

"Henry Lawson lives?" Liara sounded somewhat alarmed, though Shepard suspected that it was because it was a secret she had not uncovered more than genuine alarm.

"He lives," Shepard confirmed, "and he's behind the spheres. He found them more efficient than the nanides."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him," mused Liara. "As a Spectres, you, Miranda or Garrus, can do so at any time and for almost any reason."

"That option is still on the table," said Miranda coldly.

"And would have been exercised if I could have been certain that it all ended with his capture," Shepard added. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Restless," laughed Liara. "I've managed to catch up on some of my work, and the staff has been wonderful. But nobody enjoys a hospital stay. Thankfully, Dr. Michel said that I'm healing nicely and should be able to go home in a day or two."

"That is good news," observed Miranda. "Anything new in store for you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said.

"New base?" Shepard asked. "Branching out?"

"Nothing so banal," she replied. "I've been asked by Councilor Tevos to get more involved in Asari diplomacy. It would be a major career change, but things really haven't been the same since the war. I think it might be time to lay the broker to rest and go into a more public life. I will be serving as a special liason for the Council, so it looks like I'll actually be seeing more of you, Shepard."

"You're still fairly young," observed Miranda. "You could have a long and promising career ahead of you. Who knows? Perhaps you'll succeed Tevos as councilor."

Liara grinned at the thought.

"Oh, the fun I could have in that position," she laughed.

"Speaking of succeeding councilors," said Shepard, "just between us, Valern is stepping down. He's groomed a successor. Balder Dash. Seems like a decent fellow, though I hope he doesn't live up to his name."

Miranda burst out laughing. Liara looked puzzled.

"Am I missing something?"

"The new Salarian Councilor is Balderdash," laughed Miranda.

Liara looked perplexed.

"Old human saying," explained Shepard. "Oh balderdash. Another way of saying that someone is full of BS."

"Well as you say, I certainly hope he doesn't live up to it," laughed Liara.

"On that note," said Shepard, "and this definitely stays between us, I'll be discussing my own successor with Prime Minister Osoba."

"I can't say that I'm surprised," said Liara. "With Ashley's death, Jan will need you more than ever. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I'm considering putting forth Osoba's name," he laughed. "He's nearing the end of his final term. It would make for a very smooth transition. He'd be a good at the job and the rest of the Council really likes him."

"And unlike you," said Miranda, "he actually _likes_ politics."

The rest of the visit went well, after which they checked in on Gabby. Traynor had actually been discharged while Shepard was in the field and had been at the funeral, but Gabby was still unconscious. In spite of having a good conversation with Liara, Shepard was glad to be out of the hospital. He always felt run down after visiting people there. Too many memories of hospitals and bad things happening to good friends. He still could not bring himself to look in on Kasumi. As Ashley's killer, however unwilling, Shepard was not ready to be in her presence. He said a silent prayer for her recovery. He had never been overly prayerful in the past, but Ashley assured him that praying was important. And with her gone, praying was another area where he would have to step up.

"Well John," said Miranda, "I'm catching a cab to meet Ori at Apollo's Café. I'll check in with you later today."

"Have fun, Miranda."

She hugged Shepard tightly. He returned her embrace, noting that she didn't seem to be in a hurry to let go. Suddenly, she looked up and kissed his cheek.

"See you tonight," she said, finally letting go and running to her cab.

Shepard laughed and shook his head. Perhaps one day, he thought. But he was far from ready to even consider moving on romantically. But the thought of being with Miranda was a very pleasant one. In many ways, she was a lot like Ashley, though her personality was very, very different. His com chimed, interrupting his reverie.

"Shepard here," he said.

"Shepard, it's Bailey," said the Executor. "We've got a situation and you need to be here ASAP!"

"On my way," he said. About ten different ideas as to what kind of situation required his presence specifically crossed his mind, none of them good and all of them related to his current mission.

Bailey paced nervously. He honestly had no idea where to start or what to do. He saw Shepard walk in and was relieved. With Shepard present, Bailey could put this all in his hands and not have to deal with it. He was too close to retirement to get mixed up in anything this big.

"You said you needed me," said Shepard. "What's going on?"

"Your pal, Henry Lawson," said Bailey by way of explanation. "He managed to subvert his guards and they not only let him out, they helped him escape. They killed twenty good men in the process.

"Miranda!" Shepard exclaimed. He immediately called her com, but he got her answering service. Bailey knew Miranda was most likely in danger.

"Do you know how he could have done this?"

"No," said Shepard. We put him in a shielded holding cell for his trip back here. He was put into another shielded holding cell when he arrived. He should have been harmless. Unless the guards were sleeper agents of some kind, which seems unlikely."

Bailey suddenly looked sheepish.

"Well, he had some medical issues and . . ."

Shepard's anger flared a bit at this. Bailey could tell that he knew where this was going.

"Bailey, please tell me you didn't!"

"Don't come at me with that," Bailey retorted, "I have my job to do, and we can't just deny prisoners medical treatment. He's a crippled old man. He needed to see a doctor."

"Yeah," growled Shepard. "And your job is to keep people like him locked up. Let me guess; he escaped from the infirmary. Right?"

Bailey lowered his head. Shepard was right. Damn, he thought. Why can't things just go smoothly, he asked himself.

"Right," he sighed. "His guards suddenly killed the doctors and hustled him out, killing anyone that got in their way. At some point, he was joined by mercs and he released a VI into the system that prevented him from being tracked from there. We're still trying to find him.

"I knew I should have just killed him," Shepard exclaimed. "Bailey, I need to get to Apollo's Café. Now!"

Shepard barked orders like a drill sergeant. Bailey did not like being ordered around, but when Shepard gave orders, he obeyed like a private. He silently kicked himself for being so amiable.

"Get a car here pronto! Shepard needs to get to Apollo's Café!"

Bailey rode with Shepard to Apollo's hoping to insure some measure of damage control. He tried being conversational with Shepard, but Shepard was not in a chatty mood. He hoped that their friendship would survive this. When they arrived at Apollo's, C-Sec was already on the scene. Smoke billowing from the café was not a good sign. Shepard jumped out as soon as the car was stopped.

"Miranda Lawson," he barked at one of the detectives. "Have you found her?"

"We're still investigating," replied the detective testily. He had not seen Shepard get out of the squad car and did not immediately recognize the councilor who was dressed casually. "This is a C-Sec investigation. Smith, Hawthorne, kindly escort this clown out of here."

Shepard grabbed the back of the detective's neck and lifted him off of the ground.

"This clown is a Spectre, and can kill each and every one of you without any legal repercussions. Now answer my question before I break your neck like a chicken's."

He let the detective down. Smith and Hawthorne figured out who they were dealing with fairly quickly and did not go near Shepard. Bailey felt sorry for his detective. Poor guy is white as a sheet, he thought.

"According to witnesses . . ." the detective began, gulping as he realized who he was talking to, ". . . the . . . mercenaries shot up the place and grabbed some girl from one of the tables."

"Description," demanded Shepard.

"Tall, dark hair," the detective stammered. Shepard brought her picture up on his omni tool.

"That her?"

One of the witnesses was brought over who confirmed that it was indeed.

"Thanks," said Shepard. He then turned to Bailey. "Put an APB out on her. Shut down the ports. It's possible they're still on the Citadel."

Bailey grimaced at this. Great, he thought.

"Shepard, you know the hassle that's going to cause in this place?"

"No more hassle than all the faux aristocracy sitting up here in denial of the Reapers caused ten years ago. No more hassle than my wife being killed because of this guy, and no more hassle than one of my best friends being kidnapped by him. If a traffic snarl and angry commuters are the worse you have to deal with in all this, be thankful." Shepard turned to the driver of the squad car. "Get me home now!"

The driver just looked at him, but Bailey cracked the whip.

"Shepard's family may be in danger," he shouted. "Get him there now!"

Better to be in my employer's good graces, he thought. Particularly after dropping the ball on something this big.

"Good luck, Shepard," he said. "I'll keep my fingers crossed for Jan."

"Thanks," said Shepard. "I appreciate."

The detective approached Bailey.

"I guess I have no recourse in this do I?"

"You threatened a man who is both Spectre and Humanity's councilor, not to mention our boss, and ordered him removed from the premises. Oh, you called him a clown. You know, Spectres can wipe whole cities off the map if they think it's in the best interest of galactic peace, and they don't have to write any reports to justify it. What recourse would you like? Besides, it's our fault."

"I don't follow, sir."

"We dropped the ball on a very dangerous prisoner. He got out and it was him and his mercs who did this. I'm going to retire once this is over. I've had a good run. I think I'll make good on that promise to go back to Earth."

Miranda woke up. She was woozy and her vision was blurry. Something was in her mouth and wrapped around her jaw. And her head hurt. She tried to get her bearings and realized that she was restrained. Cold metal against her back, legs and arms. She had been undressed. I'm on a table, she realized. As her vision came into focus, she saw people in lab coats preparing to do something to her. She tried to turn her head to see what was happening, but her head was clamped in place. She tried using her biotics, but nothing happened. She realized that her biotic amplifier had been removed from its socket.

"I knew you'd fall for that invite from your treacherous sister," came her father's voice. She could not pinpoint it, but she knew that it was from somewhere behind her. She heard a chair being pulled up behind her and heard someone sit down. She could feel their breath on her. Her father's face came into view as he looked down at her from behind. He was upside down in her field of vision. She reflexively tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper. Her mouth was packed with gauze and taped over, then wrapped in a gag.

"You were a failure, Miranda. You were supposed to be perfect in every way, but you were not. You're rebellious and reactionary. And you're an embarrassment. A failed experiment. You cannot even conceive children, can you?"

Miranda felt terror creeping into her mind. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she could not do anything about it.

"Go ahead and weep, Miranda. It's about all you can do. For wide usage, nanides are inefficient. But for you? I'll spare no expense. And I've developed my own special blend of nanides just for you. They'll quite literally cut your genetic gifts away, copying them to your replacement. You see, I figured out where the mistakes were made. Now I will correct them. But before we do that, I will harvest from you every piece of useful tissue that I can without killing you. That will then be grafted onto her as well."

Suddenly, the table lifted and began to tilt vertically until Miranda was almost upright. Staring back at her from a large glass tank was a mirror image of herself. Only younger, probably no older than twenty, and with blonde hair.

"She's already conscious, Miranda," he gloated. "She agrees with me." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "She will receive all the talents that I gave you, from your biotics to your enhanced strength and immune system. Then I will remove every last bit of useful material from you while you still live. I will quite literally take you apart. But before you die, I will harvest your organs for sale on the black market. For that, you won't need any of what I'm going to take back from you. I need to recoup my financial losses, you see?"

Miranda was crying, but she could not cry. All she could do was shed tears. Her mouth was dry and she could not even muster any protests beyond a quiet whimper. As she looked at her doppelganger, she realized that it was staring back at her. She saw a wicked smile cross its face as her father disclosed his plan.

"My eye, the one you took," he continued, "was replaced with this." He lifted the patch and removed the glass orb from his eye. When it came out, she realized that it was no glass eye, but a miniature control sphere. He placed it back into its socket. "I used this to control the spheres you found. I made you attack your friends, made Goto attack and kill Shepard's wife. Now, I will dismantle you, sell what I can, and toss the rest into garbage where failures belong."

Miranda's chest was heaving as her body struggled to sob. She was beaten. Her father had finally won. She had won all of those battles against him, but he had won the war. There is no escaping, she realized. He had won everything. He had everything. She lay naked on an operating table, clamped down and silenced. Her body, her freedom had been taken along with her last shred of dignity. Soon, even her will would be taken from her. Doctors and technicians began inserting needles and tubes into her. Another brought over a cart that held an array of old style metal scalpels and various cutting implements. Miranda Lawson, one of the most feared Spectres, was powerless to stop them.

"Crude," he said, "but fitting. You will of course, be awake for the entire procedure."

A needle jammed into her neck. She stiffened in pain and tried to cry out but could not.

"This stimulant will ensure that you experience every last moment of it."

He then tilted the table back down so that Miranda lay flat. Clamps were then put in place that held her eyelids open. A paralytic agent was dropped into her eyes to keep her from moving them. She saw needles lowering towards her. They stopped momentarily.

"And now to make sure that you don't jar the table and disrupt the procedure in any way . . ."

From under the table, she felt a needle penetrate her spine. Her back arched as pain coursed through her body. Another one penetrated her neck just below her skull. She felt liquid being pumped into her. The pain was intense, but her body began to go limp.

"We'll give it time to fully work. I'm taking no chances." He then looked to the doctors and technicians. "We'll begin the procedure in one hour." He looked back down and grinned evilly. "But we can do this now."

And with that, the needles began lowering. She tried to close her eyes or turn her head, but her body would not cooperate. She could only jiggle her head an imperceptible amount. Pain seared through her eyes and her head. She screamed, but no sound came out. Just that same little whimper. She could feel more needles going into her, probes and instruments being inserted into her, and blood being drawn from her. She was consumed with terror. She knew that as bad as this was, whatever he was building up to would be much, much worse. She felt her hair being pulled back and someone began shaving it off. She could not even see anything with her eyes impaled. Her whole body was in agony. She could feel whatever it was that had been inserted into her cutting and taking tissue from inside of her. And it just kept getting worse. She prayed silently for death. But it would not come. She whimpered again. Her words could not be articulated with her mouth immobilized, but she knew what she was silently crying. Shepard.

Citadel and Alliance intelligence extensively and exhaustively analyzed the data from Lawson's computers. But time was running out. Jan was okay, but Lawson and his mercenaries had escaped with Miranda before Bailey had issued the lockdown. His communicator chimed. Incoming voice call. Shepard answered.

"Shepard."

"Shepard, it's Oriana!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm home," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Were you on the Citadel today?"

"No. I thought it was strange when Miranda messaged me to tell me that she was on the way to lunch. I messaged her back but I never got a response."

"Oriana, Dr. Lawson has your sister. Bailey practically let him escape. I'm working to find her and fast. I've got a trace on you. Grunt and another member of Arlahk Company are on their way to you. When you see the two big Krogan, don't be alarmed. Anyone else shows up claiming to be sent by me, don't believe them. Shoot them if you have to. Tell your family."

"Oh my God! No!"

"Yes," replied Shepard. "I promise you, I'll find her."

"Thank you, Shepard," she said. "God speed!"

He ended the call and initiated another.

"Edi."

"Shepard," came Edi's voice.

"No time to waste. I need you to analyze Dr. Lawson's files now. He has Miranda. Time is of the essence."

"Of course, Shepard."

Edi began analyzing immediately. While Edi was analyzing the data, Shepard called Garrus.

"Shepard," replied Garrus' duotone voice. "I heard Apollo's Café has been blown up. What's going on?"

"Bailey screwed up and let Lawson go. He has Miranda. Edi is analyzing the computer data, but once we figure out where she is, we need to be ready to go. Get Liara. She should be well enough to travel. And get Doctor Chakwas. Given what Dr. Lawson is capable of, she'll need medical attention."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the one man I swore I'd never speak to again for help."

As Shepard ended the call, he knew that he had to go to the one man who might be able to help him find Miranda quickly. Edi could analyze the data, but she could not know where Lawson would go. But one man would. The one man who had intimate knowledge of the various facilities that Cerberus had would know Dr. Lawson's plans. Those plans, whatever they were, went back to before the war. And this man would know. He would have made certain of it.

General Oleg Petrovsky sat in his cell playing chess. The computer was programmed with the moves and strategies of chess masters going back hundreds of years. And the General could beat it every time. He had never lost a game of chess. Never lost a battle. Never failed to reach his objective. Until Omega. Until Commander Shepard had beaten him. Shepard was out matched, out gunned, and saddled with Aria and a Turian biotic with an inferiority complex. Aria had gotten Omega back. Shepard had secured the victory, but she took the credit. She prided herself as being superior, but she was so stupid that she went right back to the Citadel, only to be trapped when the Reapers took control of it. Her body was found during the cleanup. With the Keepers destroyed when the Crucible fired, the bodies did not just disappear. Aria's fate was sealed with the defeat of Cerberus at Shepard's hand.

Oleg had met his better in Shepard, but Oleg was still one of the finest military minds alive. And his expertise would go to waste. He would die in prison. He was being treated well and for a while, he had no shortage of interview requests. He still received them a couple of times a year and he always accepted. But he wished that the Alliance might see fit to make proper use of his talents. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell door opened.

"Petrovsky," called the guard, "you've got a visitor."

Unless arrangements were made well ahead of time, Petrovsky did not get visitors. He was shackled and placed in an interrogation room, but he was genuinely curious as to who his visitor was. He was more than a little surprised when Councilor Shepard walked into the room. And he immediately sensed an opportunity. Shepard would never come here unless he needed something very badly. Unlike Shepard's other vanquished foes, there was mutual respect between them. This could work out to my advantage, he thought. He stood when the councilor entered.

"Councilor Shepard," he said enthusiastically, "I never thought we'd have the opportunity to speak again."

"General Petrovsky," acknowledged Shepard, "I had hoped we never would, but unfortunately, I have need of you."

The two men sat down across a table.

"Councilor Shepard, before you begin, allow me to extend my deepest condolences to you. I heard about your wife. I always respected her as a soldier and an officer." And he meant it. Every word of it. He was my enemy, Oleg thought, but he fought with distinction. And he won the war.

"Thank you," said Shepard. He was silent for a long moment. Discussing his wife's death was not why he was here, but he seemed to appreciate the sympathy. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you remember Miranda Lawson?"

"Yes," replied the General. "Capable woman. She brought you back from the dead. Helped you defeat the Collectors. Then joined you in your departure from Cerberus."

"That's her. How about Dr. Henry Lawson?"

"Miranda's father. Wealthy and brilliant. His work provided the breakthroughs that made the Adjutant project viable." Petrovsky paused, then continued. "In fact, he created Miranda from his own DNA. He was quite upset when she rebelled as I recall."

"He has her," said Shepard. "I have information on possible locations, but I need your help to narrow my search. You're the only one left of Cerberus that might know, and you're the only sane Cerberus officer that I ever encountered during the war."

"You spared me, stopped Aria from murdering me," replied the General. "You may recall that I raised the possibility that we could be friendly one day."

"I do," replied Shepard. "Look, I don't like you. This isn't a question of personality clash. Between the destruction of the Collector base and the beginning of the Reaper War, Cerberus lost touch with its original goals. Cerberus went too far, and you were a part of that. You authorized the use of civilians in medical experiments and released creatures into the civilian population with the intent of infecting them in order to make more creatures. The fact that you weren't indoctrinated makes it all the more monstrous."

Petrovsky was silent. He looked down at the table. Shepard was right, of course. And his ability to defeat the Reapers without resorting to such methods made Petrovsky's own efforts even more monstrous, as they were not even helpful in winning the war. In fact, the indoctrination of Cerberus leaders and swaths of its operatives rendered the whole idea of controlling the Reapers and their forces moot; how do you control what controls you?

"Shepard," he said softly, "I did what I did for the best of reasons. I took no pleasure in it. You proved that we had taken the wrong path. You showed that it was we who were on the wrong side of history. I have no regrets. The Alliance and the Council hid their heads in the sand. We had too much lost ground to make up. We did things that we never would have done if the time were not so short. We may have done the wrong thing, but it was for the right reasons."

"Well General," replied Shepard, "allow me to give you the opportunity to do the right thing for the right reason. Help me find her. Help me save her. Help me stop Henry Lawson."

"Take me with you," said the General. "Let me put my skills to use one last time."

Shepard did not like this. Not at all. But unlike Lawson, Petrovsky had a code. He kept his word.

"Let me help you," pressed Petrovsky.

"Do I have your word that you'll return here without any difficulty?"

He was silent for a moment.

"No," he said. "I would be lying if said that I wouldn't seek freedom. It is human nature. But I do give you my word that I will help you achieve your objective before I do. And that I will make no efforts to harm you or yours in the process."

"You're honest, I'll give you that," said Shepard. "But you know that I can't just let you get away if you try."

"I'd be disappointed if you did," laughed the General. "But I have no desire to be hunted down by you. It would not end well. Perhaps an alternative then. Give me a post with the Alliance. I am a skilled General. The enemy I fought for is vanquished. Lawson is all that remains of them. Let me help you crush them in return for my redemption."

Oleg stared into Shepard's eyes, hoping to get an idea of where he was leaning, but Shepard gave away nothing. I can die a happy and fulfilled man, he thought. The man who bested me was truly the most worthy foe I could have faced.

"You know that I cannot make that offer," said Shepard. "I can request it, but I cannot make it happen."

"If you will agree to do that, then you have my word that I will make no attempt to engineer my own escape, though if an opportunity presents itself after our objective is complete, I cannot promise that I will refrain from seizing it." Again, he meant every word of it. It is rather freeing, really, he thought. To be able to say exactly what is on my mind without the need for subterfuge and without fear of repercussion. If Shepard says no, I'm no worse off than before he came. Better actually; today was not boring. Shepard sat for a good minute. Oleg admired Shepard's ability to remain silent without the impulse to fill the space. It was a trait that few possessed. But finally, Shepard spoke, as he eventually had to.

"Time is short. Let's go."

Shepard made the arrangements with the warden. He was not happy, but as both the human councilor and a Spectre, the warden had no choice. Petrovsky had always been a robust man and he had made sure to keep himself up during his incarceration. Finally, he thought, I can actually use these muscles for something more than moving chess pieces. Shepard led him out to the docks where he saw the SSV Yorktown SR-3. It was breathtaking.

"Councilor," he said reverently, "she's beautiful."

"She is," Shepard agreed, a proud smile on his face. "Come on. Let's get started."

The conference room mood was tense. Lee Riley, Edi, Garrus Vakarian, and a wounded Liara T'soni stood with Shepard facing one of the most infamous war criminals in history. General Oleg Petrovsky. All of four of them strongly objected to Petrovsky's presence on the ship, but all four of them agreed that time was of the essence and that he offered the best chance for recovering Miranda.

"You've brought me here for tactical advice," he said. "I need to see what you've found."

"Edi," said Shepard. Edi brought up the holo with the data over the conference table. Petrovsky deftly manipulated each holo, looking for clues.

"Did they track his ship?" he asked as he browsed.

"No," replied Shepard. "But there is enough traffic to and from the Citadel that they could have been long gone by the time Bailey got around to locking it down."

Garrus shook his head, but did not say anything. He liked Bailey, but did not think much of him professionally. As Petrovsky familiarized himself with the intel, Edi elaborated.

"The Citadel uses active scans of all incoming ships. Since the Cerberus coup attempt, security has been enhanced to prevent the loopholes used by Cerberus and by Aria to board the station. Only one ship in existence could foil them, and we are aboard her."

"Bailey said that Lawson released a VI into the system to keep from being tracked," said Shepard, "but nobody was killed at the docks and there's no way to move that many people in the middle of the day without someone seeing it."

"Which means that they probably utilized the various tunnels and passages once used by the Keepers," observed Riley. "Unfortunately, those are not mapped."

"They are now," said Shepard. The holos of the intel vanished and was replaced by a massive schematic of the Citadel. "Edi, highlight the Keeper tunnels in red."

Edi complied and an intricate map work of the tunnels appeared.

"Now highlight their escape rout in green up to the point where they released the VI."

Edi complied and the rout was drawn for them. Then the General spoke.

"Lieutenant Moreau," he said, "mark on the map the location of the Binary Helix lab."

Edi looked at Shepard. Shepard nodded and it was marked in blue.

"This one is not in any of your data," he said. "Binary Helix is a front for Cerberus. These tunnels here," he paused and enlarged the schematic, "feed into a blank spot on the schematic. That is because there is a hidden facility behind the main Binary Helix facility. This was how Cerberus troops got into the Citadel during the coup."

"You knew about that?" asked Riley.

"Knew about it? I orchestrated it," he boasted. "And had I actually been calling the shots, it may have actually succeeded. However, it was put into the hands of others, including Kai Leng. None of them were a match for you, Shepard." He shook his head. "I actually applauded your victory."

Shepard was not quite sure what to make of Petrovsky, but his presence had proven useful.

"Alright, people, we have a target. General, what you know about the facility?"

"I don't know the layout. But it is their only option to escape unseen. From there, Kai Leng and his men had themselves loaded into crates and shipped out. That won't work with the Citadel's improved security, however, so it's most likely the location of Lawson's lab."

"Clever," noted Garrus. "Get us scouring the galaxy looking for Miranda when she never left the station."

"Right," said Shepard. "We can't risk a frontal assault. Our only option is to use these tunnels. We can infiltrate here, here, here, and here. We get in, stay quiet, and find her. We have to do this fast. If it turns out to be a dead end, we need to be onto the next lead immediately."

"What about me?" asked the General.

"You want to go into the field? Too risky."

"Not if I'm with you, Shepard. Just once, let me help you. Let me work with you."

"Much as I hate to say it," said Liara, "and I _**really**_ hate to say it, he could be useful. The only problem is that we'd have to arm him."

"We have a couple of hours before we hit the Citadel," replied Shepard. "Let me think about it."

Miranda lay in agony on the table. She could no longer see what was going on around her, as her eyes were still impaled. She could feel the tingle of something entering her. She realized that he was injecting his nanides in through her eyes. She felt the bindings being removed from her jaw and finally, the gauze was removed from her mouth. She screamed, but no sound came out. She was paralyzed. She could do little more than breathe shallowly. Her mouth was forced open and something hard and metallic was inserted, keeping her mouth open. She felt a tube being inserted through the bit and forced down her esophagus. She gagged as it went down. Searing pain erupted in her stomach as some cutting device was inserted through the tube. Whatever they were going to do to her, they were beginning. She could hear the rattle of metal instruments. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain below her chest. They were cutting into her. Then at the base of her skull on the right she felt something cutting into her. She realized that they were removing her amp interface. They were dismantling her. She felt more cutting in her abdomen. They were cutting her open. She tried to scream, but could not. She tried to block out the pain but could not. She just wanted to die. But she could not. All she could do was lay there as they cut her apart.

"Are you sure about this Shepard?" asked Garrus.

"No, I'm not," he said. "But he made a very convincing argument about his usefulness, so he goes with me."

"Shepard," said Liara, "he'll be armed. He could turn on you. Shoot you in the back."

"Trust me, I've taken precautions," he said. "Now let's do this."

They each went to their tunnel entrances and began crawling to their destination. Edi was monitoring their locations and directing them. Thankfully, the tunnels were fairly large and wide. Not tall enough to stand up in, but hardly cramped.

"Councilor," said Petrovsky, breathing hard, "thank you for letting me join you. I haven't done field work since I was a young man. Rather exhilarating, don't you think?"

"General, I've been more active than you might think."

"Clearly, but as good as you are at politicking, you're not a politician at heart. This is where you belong. Risking your life to achieve your objective, cutting down anything or anyone that gets in your way. You're a soldier, a warrior. Your talents should not be squandered on an ungrateful political body."

"Times have changed, General," Shepard replied as they turned a corner. "The council is grateful. Sparatus and I have actually become friends. Humanity is equal to the other races. We're no longer the new kids in town. And no amount of ham fisted force or clever politicking could have accomplished it. We put it all on the line. We earned our place."

"But we shouldn't have had to," lamented the General. Shepard stopped abruptly and looked the General in the eye.

"Why not?" he asked. "Everyone else did." Then he continued moving. Let the General think on that, he thought.

After what seemed an eternity of crawling and half walking, they finally made it into the facility. Shepard fired up his omni-tool and began programming it.

"What's that?"

"An active scan." And with that, the tool pulsed. After a few moments, a holo of the building floor plan came up.

"Edi, are you getting this?"

"Yes, Shepard," she replied. "Analyzing data now." A moment went by. "I have positioned the Yorktown. Stealth systems are active. There. I have a precise target."

"Do it."

"Yes sir."

Edi fired up the Yorktown's scanner as she flew over the Citadel arm where they were located.

"Miranda's biometrics identified. Sending you the nav point."

"Thanks Edi!" He turned to the General. "And thank you."

"You're most welcome, Councilor."

"Shepard," interjected Edi, "Miranda's vital signs indicate that she is under a great deal of stress. I believe that she is being tortured."

"Understood." He turned to the General. "Come on!"

Shepard unslung his widow sniper rifle. The General's eyes widened, as it was not a gun that most humans could easily use. Shepard handled it as if it were weightless. He looked through the scope in the direction of the nav point. The general looked puzzled. Shepard aimed, squeezed the trigger, reloaded, aimed at something on the other side of the wall and fired again.

"As you said, I'll kill anything that gets in my way."

They entered the hallway and passed the guards that Shepard had shot through the wall. Shepard broke into a brisk run, changing out his sniper rifle for his Lancer assault rifle. Guards appeared to block them, but Shepard was firing concussive blasts and laying down a withering field of fire. The General fired his pistol, killing a guard with each shot. Shepard had to admit that he was a very good shot. Garrus, Lee, and Liara met Shepard outside of the room Miranda was held in. The guards threw down their weapons and put up their hands.

"Open it," growled Shepard. They complied and the five of them entered the room.

"Councilor Shepard, we meet again." Henry Lawson stood. His eye patch removed, Shepard could see the sphere in his eye.

"You and your squad mates are shielded. But what about your informant?"

"What about your head?" asked Shepard, pointing his Paladin pistol at Lawson. "You're nothing but a two bit terrorist and I don't have time for it, so get your hands up in the air."

The other doctors and technicians moved away from Miranda and put their hands up as the five intruders trained their weapons on them. Lawson reluctantly complied as Riley secured him. Shepard looked at Miranda as the doctors retreating had given them an unobstructed view.

Miranda's head had been shorn, her dark locks on the floor, and she was full of tubes and needles. Her abdomen was cut open and her eyes were impaled by a pair of needles. Something had been jammed into her mouth. A large tank stood at the end of the room to Shepard's right, a blond clone of Miranda floating in the fluid.

"Liara, can you disconnect this stuff without killing her?"

"I believe I can, provided nobody interferes."

Shepard stood by Miranda and held her hand as Liara began the process of disconnecting her from her father's machinery. Miranda gripped his hand weakly.

"I'm here, Miranda," he said. "I'm her for you." He stroked her cheek gently as he spoke to her.

Riley was white as a sheet. She could not comprehend a man doing this to his own child.

"Oleg," said Henry, "I never thought I'd see you working with Shepard."

The General was visibly disgusted with what he saw. He shook his head.

"I worked with the Illusive Man because I believed he had Humanity's best interests at heart. But now, it is Shepard who has Humanity's best interests at heart. And you clearly do not. That is your own child on the table. No man who can do this to his own flesh and blood can advance the cause of humanity. Nothing you are doing can possibly be worth this."

C-Sec came in, led by Bailey, along with Edi and Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Michel.

"Oh my God." Dr. Chakwas stood uncomprehendingly for a moment. Suddenly, Shepard reached over and grabbed Henry Lawson's head and slammed it into the wall. He then reached into his eye socket as Lawson screamed and dislodged the sphere.

"You did this. You controlled the spheres and caused Miranda to attack her friends."

"Correct," bragged Lawson. Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Michel worked to sew up Miranda as Liara removed the tubes from her mouth.

"Hold this for a moment." Shepard threw Lawson to Bailey. "This is for Joker."

He then aimed his Paladin pistol and squeezed off two rounds, shattering Lawson's knees, sending him to the ground. Lawson was screaming in agony.

"Shepard, are you crazy?" shouted Bailey, dropping Lawson and getting clear of Shepard.

"Shepard, please," pled Lawson. "I'm unarmed."

"This is for Karin." Shepard proceeded to fire twice more into Lawson's legs, blood and bone spraying Bailey.

"This is for Steve." Then he fired at his left hand, blowing it off. He walked up and pointed his pistol at Lawson's chest.

"This is for Samantha." He fired, blowing a hole in Lawson's right lung. Then he rolled him over and put the gun to Lawson's spine.

"And this is for Gabby." He fired the gun, spraying bone and blood, blowing out Lawson's spine and much his internal organs. Karin Chakwas winced at every shot. Riley went even whiter. Some of the C-Sec officers were vomiting and Bailey barely kept his stomach in. Garrus and the General both nodded their approval. Shepard then looked at Bailey.

"Spectre business. For the good of the galaxy. Now clean up this mess. If it lives, do _**not**_ let it get away. Again."

"Will do, Shepard," replied Bailey. "I've got officers all through the building. They won't get away." Bailey left to coordinate C-Sec efforts.

Shepard took the sphere and placed it on the floor and fired the gun at it, shattering it. He then went to Miranda and held her hand.

"How is she doc?"

"She'll live," replied Dr. Chakwas. "Though I doubt she'll ever be the same."

Liara finally extracted the needles from Miranda's eyes. Shepard removed the clamps and Dr. Michel began examining her eyes.

"It looks as if he was probing them, not blinding her, though blindness may be a side effect and it may be permanent."

"Do what you can," said Shepard softly.

Dr. Michel put drops into Miranda's eyes to sooth them and then applied a medi-gel salve and wrapped a bandage around her head to cover her eyes. Liara found the controls for the needles going into Miranda's neck and back and withdrew them.

Riley brought some water for Miranda, giving a little bit for her mouth. Dr. Chakwas hooked up a fluid solution for her.

"We need to get her to Huerta Memorial, Shepard."

Before they could answer, the tank shattered as Miranda's clone shrieked, unleashing a powerful biotic blast. Shepard shielded Miranda, but Riley was knocked into the wall head first, taking her out of the fight while Garrus and the General were knocked to the floor. The two doctors immediately knelt down to shield themselves as Liara threw up her own barrier to shield them and Miranda just in time.

"I'm everything she was, and everything she wasn't," said the clone as she floated out of the tank. Shepard fired off several rounds, but her barriers deflected the bullets. She returned fire with a biotic shockwave, sending Shepard, Garrus, and the General flying. Liara tried her best to withstand the blast, but knew she could not hold out for too long against this level of power.

"I'll kill you all!" the clone shouted.

"Don't even bother," sneered Shepard as he stood. "If the real Miranda said it, I might take it seriously. You? You're just a pale imitation."

"Your guns are useless against me," she gloated, unleashing another shockwave.

Garrus and the General slammed into the wall and Liara's barrier disintegrated. Shepard stood, knocked back, but not knocked down. The clone's eyes widened.

"Then we do this the hard way," said Shepard. He holstered his pistol, balled up his fists and charged her. She fired off a warping ball of energy, but Shepard rolled and dodged it, coming up right in front of her and unleashing a flurry of powerful blows, sending the clone to the ground. Shepard closed in to finish her, but she erected a powerful barrier, throwing him back. She stood up, but Shepard was at her again, overloading her barrier with his omni tool and charging in, delivering a punishing series of blows to her ribs. She clearly had nothing but biotics, as her physical defense consisted of balling up like a little girl. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"And this is for Miranda." And with that, he drove is fingertips straight into her throat, collapsing her windpipe. She lay on the ground gasping for air, but unable to breath any in. Shepard held his pistol to her forehead and fired, spraying bone, blood and brain against the wall and sending a headless corpse to the floor for good.

Shepard ran to Miranda, taking her hand.

"It's over, Miranda. It's over. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

A weak smile crossed her lips as she finally was able to rest.


	12. Chapter 11: Restoration

**Chapter****11**

**Restoration**

Miranda awoke in Huerta Memorial. She panicked for a moment when she couldn't see, but she realized that her eyes were bandaged up. They no longer hurt, though she did not know if she could actually see. She still could feel pain where she had been cut. Her whole body ached. Her right hand was held out from the bed and restrained by something. No, she realized, some _one_. Someone was holding her hand. She smiled. She knew the feel of Shepard's hand. John's hand. She could hear him breathing. He had dozed off. She suspected that he had stayed through the night. Or nights. She had no idea how long she had actually been there.

"Miranda." The voice was soft. It was familiar, but she could not place it immediately.

"Who's there?" she replied with a panicked whisper.

She felt another hand, a woman's hand. It held her left hand gently. She felt the woman's other hand stroking her cheek.

"It's alright, Miranda. We're here."

"Everything hurts," she whimpered. "I don't know if I'll ever see again. My biotics are gone. He took the amp, the interface, and then he took them from me."

The woman just held her hand for a long time. She did not need to speak. Her presence was all that Miranda needed. A peace came over her as she lay in the woman's presence. But she knew that she did not deserve it.

"He was right," she finally said. "I am a failure. And now I'm just a shell of what I was."

"He was a failure," countered the woman as she held her hand. "He had the perfect daughter. But he couldn't love her. You can love. Care. You have a beautiful spirit, Miranda."

The voice . . . Miranda knew that voice.

"You wanted what was best for humanity. You stood by him when I could not. And you'll stand by him now that I cannot."

Ashley, she thought. I must be dreaming.

"He never gave up on me. And he'll never give up on you," the voice that sounded like Ashley said. "You have amazing things ahead for you. For everything that has been lost, you will be given something new. All your life has been preparation for what is to come. Stand with him. He needs you. He may not show it, but he does. Take care of him. Take care of Jan. They need you." She felt Ashley's lips gently brush her cheek. She whispered into Miranda's ear.

"You are loved, Miranda."

"Ashley," Miranda finally said her name aloud. "Ashley, thank you."

But she was gone. Her presence was gone. Miranda was now fully awake.

"Miranda," came John Shepard's voice. "Are you awake?"

She waited a moment, pondering the dream. If it was a dream. It felt real. So very, very real. Miranda did not believe in ghosts, but the dream had brought her a measure of peace. Perhaps that was all that mattered. Dream, spirit, or something else, whatever it was, it had calmed her inner turmoil.

"John," she said softly. "I saw Ashley in my dream."

"Me too," he said. "It was nice."

Miranda smiled, wondering what Ash had said to John, but not asking. It was his dream and it was not her place to intrude.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week," he replied. "A long time, but less than two years."

She laughed weakly.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"As much as I could," he replied. "I come after Jan is asleep."

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Morning," replied Shepard. "Afternoon is 16:30."

She laughed.

"Are the lights even on?"

"No," he said. "I've been resting with you."

She felt herself blush, though in the dark, he would not see it.

"I . . . I heard you kill my father."

"He lived. Though he's unconscious and has lost his legs from the knees down as well as one hand. The clone is dead, though."

Miranda stiffened at the news that her father still lived.

"What will be done with him?"

"He'll stand trial for his crimes. If he survives."

"What did you do to him?"

"Everything he did to your crew."

She smiled at that thought.

"What of Petrovsky?"

"Seeing your father's work really affected him. He's not a scientist himself, so he never got his hands dirty with the things Cerberus' labs did. Seeing it first hand, I think it really sickened him. Anyway, he went back to his prison. He did what I asked. I made good on my promise to request that he be considered for some kind of posting in the military. Whatever happens, he helped me save you. And for that, I am thankful." He squeezed her hand gently as he finished.

"Were there any casualties?"

"Riley suffered a concussion, but she'll be alright. Bailey's career probably took a fatal blow. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

Shepard got her some water and she drank deeply. The cool water soothed her, made her feel better. As he took the glass, she clasped his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He held her hand for some time. She was not sure how long, but she eventually fell back asleep. It was truly and finally over.

Miranda felt the bandages being removed from her by the nurse. It had been a full week since she had first awoke and John had stayed with her every night since and Ori had come to visit. Even Riley had paid her a couple of visits. Ori and John stood with her as the nurse unwrapped her eyes. As the bandages came off, she saw light and shapes, but she could not make them out. It was more than she thought she would have, but not as much as she had hoped. She tried to pick out the people in the room, but all she could make out were blurry shapes with vaguely human form.

"Your eyesight should return," said Dr. Michel. "Your other injuries have healed, and you may go home now."

"I don't … have a home," she said. "The Normandy was my home. Since then, it's been hospital beds and the Yorktown."

"You have a home," said Shepard. "I'll take care of you while you recover. Or for as long as you need me."

"John, you're the human councilor. You can't take care of me."

"I'm working from home and am only functioning on an as needed basis until I've had time to put things back together. I worked it out with Oriana. She'll help out as she can. And Jan is looking forward to hanging out with you."

Miranda had no words. She hugged John tightly. She felt the tears come, but they were tears of joy. Ori had had a surrogate family since she was an infant. Miranda finally had a family now too. One that was not on a warship. Finally, she was going home.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Happily ever after?**

Miranda and John walked through the shops on the Silversun Strip. Miranda had been a houseguest of John Shepard for about three months before returning to duty, though it took longer for them to repair the Normandy. A year after her ordeal, the Normandy was amazingly repaired and she was to resume her duties as Normandy's skipper. She was in town and on shore leave, and she was determined to spend as much of it with John as possible. As they walked hand in hand, she thought about Ashley's words. For everything that has been lost, you will be given something new. Dr. Cole and Padok Wiks had even managed to give her gene therapy to counteract the genetic damage caused by Lawson's nanides and Miranda's biotics were slowly returning. She had finally been outfitted with a new amp and amp interface. Her once beautiful dark hair, however had grown back shot through with gray as a result of her ordeal. rHer eyesight had been restored shortly after she had been discharged from the hospital, though she now needed to wear spectacles, and her physical wounds had healed up nicely. Dr. Chakwas retired, but had remained Miranda's friend, the rift between them now long mended. Only the nightmares remained, but when she was staying with John, she did not have them.

John had resumed his duties as the human councilor with Jacob Taylor being promoted to captain and given command of the Yorktown. She was surprised that John had remained in public life, but somehow, he had juggled being a single dad with his political career.

"Ever notice that when you're on shore leave, you're always at my place?"

It was a rhetorical question. Of course she had noticed. She had in fact written off other options. She only wanted one place to come home to.

"It feels like home, John."

He pulled her close as they walked. He stopped under one of the street lamps. She always was amused that replicas of gas lights were installed on the Silversun Strip, but it lent a certain charm. It was Christmas and the strip had been decorated accordingly. It amazed her how much non-human cultures liked Christmas. They all had their own religions and were not converting, but they admired the concept. The lamp had a wreath hanging on it and garland wrapped around its pole.

"Mistletoe," noted John as he looked at the wreath.

"Is it real?"

"Real enough." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised, but very happy. She reciprocated and for just a few moments, they were not Spectres, captains or politicians. They were two people who had just fallen in love. No, she thought. I've been in love for a long time now.

"Miranda," he said looking into her eyes. "I want my home to be your home. Always."

"Always?"

He gently slid a ring onto her finger. She could scarcely believe that it was happening.

"Always, Miranda. Will you marry me?"

"You know the answer is yes," she laughed, blushing brightly. "I could never say no to you. Does Jan know?"

"Know? She's been asking me why I haven't asked you for about a month."

"I'm still the Normandy's skipper, you know."

"And I'm still Humanity's councilor."

"I suppose that when my tour is up I'll have a lot of free time," she said. "Though I have heard that the Normandy will be decommissioned after my tour. Sad to think of it. She's been home to both of us. The thought of her going to the breakers yard just kills me."

"I promise you, she won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Garrus and I talked about getting rich off the vids?"

"Yes."

"I've had a political appointment for the past eleven years. My salary more than covers my expenses. The money from the vids? I plan to buy the Normandy. I've already made the arrangements so that when the time comes, she will not be scrapped."

"John," she gasped, "buying a frigate, even a decommissioned one, is astronomically expensive! You'll exhaust your life savings!"

"No I won't," he replied with a grin. "When I said we got rich off the vids, I wasn't kidding. I'm probably as wealthy as your father was prior to his involvement with Cerberus. Buying Normandy won't drain me. And I still won't have to work if I don't want to. Once you're tour is done, so is mine. It'll be you and I with Jan and the Normandy."

Miranda held him tightly. Ashley was right. The best really was yet to come.

"We'll have to paint 'just married' on it and hang streamers and cans off of the tail and wings," she laughed.

Shepard just kissed her. Merry Christmas, she thought, as she kissed him back.

**The end.**


	14. Races of the Mass Effect Universe

Glossary of Mass Effect races and cultures

This is not an exhaustive list or a thorough treatment. It is meant to aid readers who are not familiar with the Mass Effect universe.

Alliance, The: The Alliance is the name of human controlled worlds and systems. The Alliance is known for a strong military, powerful fleet, and most importantly, a hardy spirit and adaptability. Humans are the most genetically diverse of the galactic species. The seat of Alliance government is Arcturus Station.

Asari: The Asari are humanoid race with blue skin and vestigial tentacles instead of hair, which are shaped like a bicycle helmet. Asari are mono-gendered and are all 'female.' The Asari are naturally biotic (essentially psionics) and are extremely beautiful by human standards. The Asari are the most technologically advanced and most culturally developed race in the galaxy. The Asari are known for their advanced science, artful diplomacy, and their legendary commandos. They are also long lived, reaching ages of over a thousand. The Asari home World is Thessia.

The Batarian Hegemony: Batarians are slender humanoids with bulbous heads and four eyes. They have grayish skin. It is unclear as to whether or not there is sexual dimorphism. No distinctly female Batarians have ever appeared in the games and the only mention of a female Batarian in the books (Mass Effect: Revelation) does not describe her. All Batarians portrayed in the game have deep, male voices. Batarians are known as slavers and left Council space after being on the losing end of conflicts with humanity. Batarian space was hit early by the Reapers and they are now a dying race. Batarians are known for their practice of slavery and for their mercenaries. The Batarian home world is Karshan.

Citadel, The: The Citadel is the heart of galactic government. The station was found by the Asari, who joined with the Salarians to form the Citadel Council, or simply, the Council. The Citadel is 44.7 kilometers long and 12.8 kilometers in diameter with a population of 13.2 million.

Council, The: The Council is a united body governed by representatives of the four most powerful and influential species in the galaxy and headquartered on the Citadel; a giant space station located in the Serpent Nebula. There are more than four council races; all council races have ambassadors on the Citadel.

Drell: Drell are reptilian humanoids from an arid world. When their world was dying from overpopulation and pollution, enough of the species to insure its survival was welcomed to the Hannar home world of Kahje. Drell are known for having eidetic memory and for their vulnerability to Keprals Syndrom, an ultimately fatal disease that interferes with their blood's ability to produce hemoglobin. Drell are known for their finely trained assassins. The Drell home world was Rakhana.

Elcor: The Elcor are massive elephantine creatures. They are known as merchants and for their monotone speech. Elcor communicate emotion with each other through subtle pheromone emission that is undetectable to humanoid species, thus they preface what they say with the emotion that they are trying to communicate. The Elcor home world is Dekuna.

Hannar: The hannar are sentient jellyfish. They utilize lift devices with mass effect fields to enable them to float over land. They are naturally aquatic. Hannar are known as merchants and for being exceptionally polite. They worship the dead race of the Protheans as gods, calling them the Enkindlers. The Hannar home world is Kahje.

Krogan: The Krogan (singular and plural) are powerful reptilian bipeds. Krogan males average eight feet in height and anywhere from 700 to 800 pounds. Females average seven feet in height and anywhere from 650 to 700 pounds. Krogan are the most physically robust of council species and among the most physically robust in the galaxy. Krogan have thick, armored scales and thick, prominent brow plates. Their heads resemble a Komodo Dragon's with a bony brow plate. Prior to the genophage (see below), the Krogan reproduced very rapidly. The Krogan were uplifted by the Salarians in order to facilitate the creation of an army to fight against the Rachni. The Krogan rebelled after the war, causing them to lose their embassy and the Salarians and Turians to deploy the genophage (a sterility plague) on their home world, infecting all Krogan, reducing viable birth rates to one in a thousand. Krogan aid during the Reaper war and the efforts of Commander Shepard and Urdnot Wrex have brought the Krogan back into Council space. The Krogan are known for their tough ground forces and for their mercenaries. The Krogan home world is Tuchanka.

Quarians: Quarians are humanoids with doglike legs and feet. They wear enviro-suits because of a weakened immune system caused by living on ships for three centuries. They were driven from their space by the Geth, synthetic being created by the Quarians as a source of cheap labor who became self-aware. When the Quarians tried to deactivate the Geth, the Geth rebelled and drove them from the Persius Veil. Peace between the Quarians and the Geth was achieved through the efforts of Commander Shepard and the Geth have welcomed the Quarians back. The Quarians are traditionally known for their Migrant Fleet (the ships on which they lived) and for being skilled AI programmers. They were essentially space gypsies. They lost their embassy after the war with the Geth, but have been welcomed back to the Citadel, their new ambassador being Tali'Zorah. The Quarian home world is Rannoch.

Salarian Union, The: The Salarian Union is the name of Salarian controlled worlds and systems. Salarians are amphibious humanoids. Tall and lanky with bulbous heads, they are shaped like depictions of gray aliens. Salarians have large bulbous eyes, small mouths and nostrils without a protruding nose. Their heads are topped by fleshy 'horns.' Salarians are known for their science and for their covert and special operations. They are also the shortest lived species in Council space, reaching ages of forty to fifty years. The Salarian home world is Surkesh.

Turians: Turians are a tall, humanoid race with avian/reptilian features. They have bird like feet and legs that are hinged like a reptile's. They have narrow hips and broad, barrel like chests. Their heads are covered with bony plates. Turians display sexual dimorphism; males are slightly larger and heavier in the same way that human males are slightly larger and heavier, and males have back swept crests covering the top, sides and back of their skulls. Female skull plates cover the face, top and frontal sides of their skulls. Male and female Turians have side mandibles and both speak in duo-tone voices in the same ranges as human males and females. Turians are known for their strong military, powerful fleets, and stern discipline. They are rather like space Romans. The Turian home world is Palaven.

Volus: Squat, rotund humanoid beings who hail from a world with a high-pressure greenhouse atmosphere able to support an ammonia-based biochemistry. When away from their home world, Volus wear envirosuits like the Quarians, but with the distinct difference of a very audible breathing sound like that of an Aqualung. Volus are known for banking, financial, and market savvy. The Volus home world is Irune.


End file.
